


Сыграй еще раз

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Первым сезонам посвящается!Саммари раз:Стайлз соглашается действовать по плану Дерека (хотя тот ему не нравится) и оказывается в альтернативной вселенной. Мог бы и догадаться, что ничем хорошим планы Дерека не заканчиваются. Некого винить, кроме самого себя.Саммари два:«Лора хочет приманить пацана добротой и халявной едой, как какого-то бродячего кота. Дерек хочет, чтобы его арестовали за преследование. Они в тупике. А все остальные держат нейтралитет, что подразумевает большие ставки.»





	Сыграй еще раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play It Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862320) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



Благодарности автора:

Вдохновением послужила работа Where The Inevitable Isn't by Survivah.

Выражаю признательность (и есть за что):

Я одолжила концепцию волшебного побега, магия которого действует настолько мощно, что выбрасывает спасаемого в иную реальность. Where The Inevitable Isn't by Survivah замечательный фик и идея настолько меня развеселила (всякие интересные вещи, которые могли бы произойти со Стайлзом), так что я взяла ее поиграть.J Кроме того, я не догадывалась, пока не перечитала M-Leigh’s this boy, half-destroyed (тоже замечательная работа), что я прикарманила брата Дерека Патрика из этого фика. Так что увидите подозрительную схожесть персонажей.

 *исчезает, прихватив хорошие идеи и кошелек*

  

 Часть первая

 Стайлз гонит изо всех сил.

_Стайлз гонит изо всех сил._

Стайлз гонит так, будто его преследуют адские гончие. Потому что, да, собственно так и есть.

_Стайлз гонит как идиот, и он знает это, но он должен был забрать Скотта двадцать минут назад._

Под «адскими гончими» он подразумевает Питера Хейла. Может быть это излишне лестно. Возможно, Питер и не заслуживает такого уважения.

_Если он опоздает – будет совсем плохо. Скотт сделает разочарованное-но-не-удивленное лицо и это будет просто-таки вишенкой на торте мерзких событий этого года._

Это все вина Дерека. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы предположить, что не-до-конца умерший дядюшка, убивший твою сестру не слишком хорошая компания. Серьезно, Дерек?

_Это все папа виноват. Если бы он только он выбрал другое время для своей лекции о безопасности в лесу – Стайлзу не пришлось бы превышать скорость сейчас! Папа, ты серьезно?_

Конечно, Дерек уже мертв. Нет смысла злиться на мертвого парня. Черт! Дерек _мертв_!

_Конечно, отец нашел аж три мертвых тела в лесу в этом месяце. Есть, о чем беспокоится. Как-то внезапно многовато трупов._

Он уже решает, что получилось сбежать, как Питер появляется на дороге перед машиной просто _ниоткуда._ Стайлз давит на тормоза, но понимает – все кончено. Он бьет ладонью по груди, активируя магию в кулоне с руной, непроверенную и неиспытанную, из тех, что используют только в крайних случаях. Он понятия не имеет, что произойдет. Это _так_ похоже на все планы Дерека. Но сейчас уж точно крайний случай - Питер ухмыляется и бежит к машине.

_Он уже думает, что опоздает не больше, чем на полчаса, как прямо перед машиной появляется олень, просто ниоткуда. Он выворачивает руль и давит на тормоза, но видит дерево, несущееся навстречу и осознает – все кончено. В эти доли секунды он понимает, что умрет. И это убьет его отца._

Машина разбивается.

_Машина разбивается._

///

Все погружается во мрак.

///

Стайлз приходит в себя в больнице. И он знает – все изменилось. Ему даже не нужно открывать глаза. Он не чувствует никого рядом и это ужасает. Он не может вспомнить, когда оставался один на один с такой кошмарной болью. Тут должен быть какой-нибудь оборотень со своими сверхъестественными штучками – снимающими боль. Стайлз знает свои права!

Вместо оборотней-анестезиологов рядом отец – спит в кресле у кровати. И, эй, это шикарно, папа замечательный… просто… не слишком хорош в обезболивании. Мысли Стайлза путаются несколько секунд, но потом воспоминания возвращаются. Стайлз решает, что без сознания было лучше.

Конечно, он один. Дерек _мертв_ , Питер двинулся окончательно, Скотт, он надеется, на полдороге в Аргентину – никто не знает, где Стайлз. Он должен был встретиться со Скоттом и (выжившими) бетами через несколько дней.

И…вообще… почему папа здесь? И почему он его не чувствует?

Стайлз оглядывает палату и видит свой рюкзак. Он на полу рядом с кроватью – можно попытаться дотянуться. Только вот он подключен к капельнице. Бе. Неважно, сколько раз это происходило, приятнее не становится. Осознание, что вот эта жидкость по шлангу поступает тебе в вену, циркулирует в организме – это просто… мерзко. С другой стороны, на мониторе всего пять линий, так что похоже они считают - остановка сердца ему не грозит. Хотя боль в груди адская. Если бы грозила, на мониторах было бы двенадцать линий и он ненавидит это знание. Стайлз осторожно наклоняется, не тревожа капельницу и шнуры от монитора, поднимает рюкзак. Он не умер. Шикарно.

Стайлз вытаскивает из рюкзака телефон и… это странно. Это старый телефон. Как бы… два телефона назад. Озабоченный, он включает его и пролистывает контакты. Номер телефона Скотта старый. Телефон Дэнни он не узнает. Дерека вообще нет в контактах. Равно как и Эллисон, Бойда, Коры, Айзека, Джексона, Лидии и знакомых из «Джунглей»… Зато есть парочка имен, которые он не узнает или помнит этих людей очень смутно.

Он смотрит фотографии и впадает в панику. Он не помнит ничего из этого. На фотографиях _незнакомцы_. Эти фотографии никоим образом не отражают жизнь, которую он помнит.

Кроме того? Все его шрамы исчезли. Все. И вот сейчас он по-настоящему испуган. Нет шрама на руке. Его ему не хватает больше всего. «Не хватает» правильное словосочетание? Ему странно и неприятно, что они все исчезли. Он заслужил эти шрамы, сражаясь с альфой. И потом, с ними связаны счастливые воспоминания, в основном потому, что Дерек целых три дня делал глупости во имя раненого Стайлза. Плюс, они… как бы сказать… круто смотрелись, когда зажили. Тонкие, почти идеально ровные продольные полосы. Он чувствовал себя Росомахой. А теперь их нет.

Татуировка наверняка тоже пропала. Поэтому он никого не чувствует, хоть отец и сидит рядом.

Итак. Кулон с руной. Похоже, пришло время серьезно рассмотреть, что сделал этот кулон, потому что Стайлз чувствует себя на другом конце радуги. Ну, или он конкретно двинулся крышей, тоже вероятно. Хорошие новости - он видит кулон, вот он, лежит в рюкзаке, значит это не галлюцинация. Так?

Он звонит Скотту. Таковы правила. Если есть сомнения – звони Скотту. Даже если Скотт не поможет, звонок успокаивает. Звонок Скотту – вселенская константа.

Но в этот раз Скотт берет трубку. Голос молодой, сонный и растерянный.

\- Стайлз? Сейчас ночь, чего звонишь?... Что ты... О боже мой! Ты звонишь из _больницы_?! Ты очнулся?

\- Ах-ха. Я очнулся.

\- Зашибись! Я… Я буду у тебя через…

\- Эй, Скотт?

\- Да, уже собираюсь, просто не могу найти кеды. Машина у меня, потому что мама все еще…

\- Скотт!

\- Эм… Да?

\- Оборотни реальны?

\- … Оборотни?

\- Не делай так, чувак. Не говори таким тоном.

\- Стайлз, какого хрена?! Что ты имеешь в виду _реальны_?

\- Я имею в виду: они реальны? Ты знаешь кого-нибудь? Ты сам оборотень? Вот что я имею в виду!

\- Они говорили – мозг не поврежден! О мой бог!

\- Ты думаешь, у меня поврежден мозг потому что ты оборотень или потому что нет?

\- О мой…

\- Скотт!

\- Потому что оборотни не существуют! Господи ты боже мой, Стайлз!

Ох, черт!

\- Пока-пока, Скот! Увидимся, - рассеянно перебивает он испуганно бормочущего Скотта.

Серьезно, _серьезно_ на другой стороне радуги! Ну или серьезно, _серьезно_ чокнулся. Не уверен, что лучше. И времени на обдумывание у него не остается, потому что ночная медсестра обнаруживает, что он пришел в сознание, начинается беготня, она будит отца, проверяет капельницу и показатели. Это цирк просто.

\- Привет, сын, - говорит отец, когда сестра уходит, удовлетворенная тем, что Стайлз все еще в своем уме, не собирается умирать в ближайшее время и вполне может дождаться утреннего обхода доктора. – Как чувствуешь себя?

\- К удивлению, не так уж и ужасно? – если не принимать во внимание его психическое здоровье. – Эм. Что случилось?

Посттравматическая амнезия распространенное явление. Он спокойно может разыграть эту карту и пользоваться отговоркой какое-то время и это вряд ли сильнее обеспокоит отца чем пребывание в больнице. Что-то ему подсказывает – его версия событий тут не прокатит.

\- Ты попал в аварию, - мрачно говорит отец. – Олень выбежал на дорогу.

Олень, да? Ладно, это просто смешно. Что не так с этими оленями-самоубийцами? Серьезно, как этот вид еще не вымер?

\- Они уверены, что это был олень?

\- Да, он тоже там был. Мертвый. Потому что ты врезался и в оленя, и в дерево, Стайлз.

Ага, - Питер принес оленя на место преступления? Будет уместен этот вопрос? Питер вообще существует в этой реальности?

\- Когда я предупреждал тебя о нападениях животных – я не это имел в виду, - иронично замечает отец. Раз шутит – значит полегчало. И, наверное, Стайлз выглядит не так уж плохо.

\- Эээ…  - _«нападения животных?»_ – А какие именно нападения ты имел в виду?

\- Ну… обычные. Укусы, царапины. Не думал, что нужно бояться оленей.

Вот черт!

\- Олени – опасные существа, - беспечно отвечает Стайлз, борясь с паникой. – Все эти рога? Не для красоты точно.

\- Теперь я это знаю, - облегченно улыбается отец. Ни спрятанного ужаса, ни неопределенности. Видимо, Стайлз из этой вселенной, не тот засранец, что без конца врет своему отцу. Улыбка вянет, и отец оглядывается на монитор. – Ты напугал меня, малыш.

Он тяжело вздыхает и хватает Стайлза за руку, желая убедиться, что тот здесь, живой.

\- Твое сердце перестало биться. Оно молчало тридцать секунд. Не поступай так со мной больше.

\- Не собираюсь, - шепотом говорит Стайлз. Голос его дрожит, хотя не по той причине, что думает отец.

Этот Стайлз? Этот Стайлз умер. Этот Стайлз умер, ведь у него не было волшебного кулона, чья магия позволила ему… А что, собственно? Украсть это тело? Запустить процессы жизнедеятельности? Как это вообще работает?

Он заявляет официально эта штука жуткая. Но по крайней мере он не убил этого Стайлза и не вытолкнул никого из его тела, так что… Это что-то. Еще бы узнать насчет скользкого дядюшки Питера. Кстати…

\- Эй, я же довольно сильно ударился головой, так? – Еще бы. Он чувствует, голова болит кошмарно. – Так что… Могу я задать парочку диких вопросов? Эдакий аттракцион: травмированный парень, странные вопросы? Веселье для всей семьи!

Отец безнадежно смеется и, сдаваясь, машет рукой.

\- Отлично! Итак. Семья Хейлов. Расскажи все, что знаешь. Даже то, что, как ты думаешь, мне известно. Давай.

\- Нужно отдать тебе должное, Стайлз, - бормочет отец. – Когда ты говоришь странные, это и значит _странные_. Но... Ладно… Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты не будешь разочарован. Я не слишком хорошо их знаю…

Стайлз замечает это слово. «Их». Если бы в комнате были оборотни – они бы удивились сбою в его сердечном ритме.

\- Кевин Хейл пожарный и он женат на Талии Хейл. Она бухгалтер. Брат Кевина – Питер и его жена, Фелиция, живут с ними в том большом доме. Кажется, они оба преподают в колледже. У них маленькая дочь и сын еще младше… их имена я не могу вспомнить. Дети Кевина и Талии: Филипп, Лора, Дерек и близнецы – Рейчел и Кора. И я знаю, ты с ними ты знаком, ведь они в твоем классе. Репутация у них весьма угрожающая, насколько я слышал. Думаю, мать Талии живет с ними большую часть времени. Понятия не имею, как они умудряются жить такой толпой и не поубивать друг друга. Я впечатлен, всегда был. Вот так. Я прошел испытание?

\- Ты великолепен, пап, - ошеломленно отвечает Стайлз.

Определенно иная вселенная. Что означает, что кулон – бесполезен, ведь весь смысл в том, чтобы Стайлз выжил и смог сохранить жизни Скотта и отца.  Если он в параллельной вселенной, что в этом хорошего? С таким же успехом он может быть мертв. Он бесполезен теперь.

\- Сын? – нахмурившись спрашивает отец. – Все хорошо?

И снова… Отец с этой стороны…. Если не кулон, он сейчас плакал бы над трупом Стайлза. Если жизнь Стайлза – ложь, то в этом случае она во благо. Сможет ли он найти способ вернуться в свой мир и в свое время? Эта реальность – теперь все, что у него есть. Здесь тоже начинаются «нападения животных», а они не знают, что это означает и как с этим бороться. Стайлз может помочь им. Просто нужно врать всем и обо всем. Делов-то. У него полно практики.

\- Ага, - отвечает он. – Да, нормально, пап. Как в тумане просто. Что они мне насовали?

Отец слабо улыбается.

\- Говоря по правде – много чего.

\- Понятно, - вероятно тяжелые болеутоляющие, что-то для разжижения крови, может быть, антибиотики, но, судя по разбегающимся мыслям, не учли Адеролл. Интересно. Здесь есть Адеролл? Как ему это узнать? – А, да… Скотт сказал, что приедет.

\- Что? _Сейчас_?

\- Так точно.

\- Сейчас час ночи, Стайлз!

\- О, - это многое объясняет. – Он об этом не сказал. А в этой палате нет окон. Могло быть, например, десять вечера.

\- Все равно часы посещений прошли.

\- Но ты, как я заметил, все же здесь. Кроме того, у Скотта есть связи.

В этот момент Скотт, со своим чувством идеального момента, вваливается в палату, спотыкается о собственные ноги и падает плашмя рядом с кроватью Стайлза.

\- Мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, - вздыхает Стайлз. – Эй, может быть, мы должны вызвать медсестру и они госпитализируют его тоже?

Скотт поднимается, опираясь на спинку кровати и хмуро смотрит на Стайлза. Отец смеется.

Стайлз сможет сделать это. Сможет.

 Не то чтобы у него был выбор.

///

\- Я верю, что мы лицезреем конец эры, - говорит Питер. – Наша империя стала слишком благополучной и ленивой. Погрязла в декадентстве. Мы, как государство Сасанидов перед нашествием мусульман, как Рим, наводненный германскими варварами, как Британская империя после второй мировой…

\- Питер, - мама тяжко вздыхает. – Ты не помогаешь.

\- Вы все раздуваете из мухи слона, - настаивает отец и Дерек с ним соглашается. Молча. Потому что он не хочет участвовать в споре. – Просто у нас чуть больше бродячих омег, чем обычно. Мы выгоним или убьем их, как всегда и все.

\- Папа, - тянет Лора. – У нас в _пять раз_ больше бродячих омег, чем обычно. И они все убийцы. Это ненормально. Что-то большое назревает, точно.

-  Декаданс, безделье, - бормочет Питер. – Полный распад.

Все его игнорируют.

\- Это может быть какой-то цикл, - предполагает тетя Фелиция. – Это довольно просто выяснить. Или это может быть что-то конкретное. Но что?

\- Когда это началось? – спрашивает бабушка Тэя.

\- В прошлом году, - отвечает мама. – Тогда начали приходить дикие омеги. Их много и они все бешеные.

\- Всегда мечтал столкнуться со стадом диких омег, - заявляет Филипп, не отрывая глаз от книги. – Следующее, что нас ждет, это пикси. Я _ненавижу_ пикси!

\- Фелиция, посмотришь что-нибудь насчет этого? – спрашивает мама, тетя Фелиция кивает. – Если ничего не найдем… Ну… будем ждать и наблюдать…

\- Упадок, - сладко улыбаясь шепчет Питер. – Падение.

Папа тянется через стол и бьет его по лбу.

///

Дом Хейлов красивый. Стайлз этого не помнил. Не уверен, знал ли. Все, что он помнит о Хейлах – они были одной из самых старых семей в Бикон Хиллз, пугающе красивыми и все они учились на дому до старших классов.

А потом они все умерли, кроме Дерека и Лоры. Стайлз имеет кое-какое представление, как это ощущается, потому постарался даже не думать больше о семье Хейл.

Сейчас… Во всех окнах свет и видны силуэты движущихся людей. Свежая белая краска на сайдинге, а со стороны небольшого огородика на стене отпечатки детских ладоней синей краской. Гораздо больший сад с другой стороны, от леса отделенный наполовину построенной шпалерой. Пахнет спагетти и чесноком, печеным хлебом. И Стайлз слышит смех детей.

Этот дом чудовищно далек от вместилища кошмаров его мира. Фактически хоть сейчас на картинку об идеальном семейном доме. Стайлз мечтает вернуться назад во времени в своем мире и задушить Кейт Арджент собственными руками. Питер? Не слишком хорошо преуспел в своей мести.

Но он не может этого сделать, - ну, по крайне мере, он думает, что не может… В общем, эти мысли непродуктивны. Что он может – не допустить повторения. Даже если ему придется работать в одиночестве.

Он _должен_ быть уверен.

///

\- Пацан вернулся, - говорит Лора, подглядывая в щелку в занавесках.

\- Я знаю, - ворчит Дерек. Они все уже знают, как пахнет пацан (подросток и стресс, и таблетки, и боль), что необыкновенно странно, потому что они даже не знают его имени. – Могу я вызвать копов в этот раз?

\- _Нет_. Дерек!

Лора хочет приманить пацана добротой и халявной едой, как какого-то бродячего кота. Дерек хочет, чтобы его арестовали за преследование. Они в тупике. А все остальные держат нейтралитет, что подразумевает большие ставки.

\- Давай поговорим с ним, - предлагает Лора.

\- Он сбегал все три раза, когда ты пыталась поговорить с ним, - «сбегал» излишне лестное слово. Ковылял – больше похоже на правду. Дерек не понимает, что с парнем не так, но он явно знавал лучшие времена.

\- Тогда ты иди и поговори с ним.

\- _Я_?

\- Да, ты. Что? Я альфа-материал; я более пугающая, чем ты.

\- Нет. На людях это не работает.

\- Быстро взял ноги в руки и пошел наружу или я расскажу близнецам, что случилось с их _Сумеречной_ святыней!

Дерек оказывается на улице еще до того, как Лора заканчивает фразу и немедленно жалеет об этом. Парень поднимается на ноги, когда слышит скрип двери, но потом видит Дерека и замирает. Он каменеет и даже с крыльца Дерек чувствует запах эмоций, которые не может вызывать незнакомец. Значит пацан знает его, значит он _действительно_ сталкер и Лора должна была позволить Дереку вызвать копов.

Он вздыхает и спускается к своему несовершеннолетнему преследователю. Лора уперлась, ничего не поделаешь. Он надвигается на пацана и останавливается, только оказавшись практически нос к носу с ним. Обычно людям не нравится такая близость. Но мальчишка не отступает. Просто стоит и пялится на Дерека.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – требовательно спрашивает Дерек. – Это частная территория.

Пацан начинает смеяться. Не слишком счастливый смех, скорее отчаянный, с истерическими нотками. Это последнее чего ожидал Дерек. А парень… просто смеется и смеется, пока ноги уже не держат его. Он падает на землю, но продолжает ржать, хватаясь за грудь, сердце выбивает сумасшедший ритм.

Дерек поворачивает к дому и разводит руками, как бы говоря: _какого хрена_? Лора подходит к нему и смотрит на мальчишку. Цирк какой-то.

\- Простите, - мальчишка все же останавливается. – Простите. Я просто… Ты просто…

Он прикусывает щеку изнутри так сильно, что Дерек чувствует запах крови. Все лучше и лучше – парень еще и мазохист.

\- Ты напомнил мне кое-кого, - заканчивает он.

\- Я напоминаю тебе кого-то? И поэтому ты шныряешь тут все это чертово время? – грубо говорит Дерек, не обращая внимания на Лорин пинок по ноге.

Пацан, однако не пугается, просто склоняет голову и усмехается. Бормочет:

\- Какая ирония, надо же…

\- Кто ты?

\- Я? – парень резко поднимает голову, смотрит расширившимися в удивлении глазами. Что это? _Боль_? – Э… Я Стайлз. Стилински. Мой отец – шериф.

\- Значит ты знаком с концепцией преследования.

\- Еще как, - серьезно кивает мальчишка. Дерек на девяносто процентов уверен, что над ним издеваются, а он даже не понимает с чего бы.

\- Заткнись, - из принципа огрызается он.

\- Ой, да ладно! – восклицает Стайлз. – Ты живешь в воплощенной картинке чертова Томаса Кинкейда, чего ворчишь?

Дерек хмурится еще больше. Лора смеется.

\- Он добрый внутри, - заявляет она, потому что является чистым злом. – Серьезно. Не слушай его, обращай внимание на его действия.

Стайлз не выглядит убежденным. Кто, черт возьми этот засранец? Шныряет вокруг чужого дома, а теперь еще и критикует его характер? Что за хрень?

\- В любом случае, Стайлз, - Лора перехватывает инициативу и говорит своим голосом для испуганных зверюшек. – Я – Лора. Это Дерек. Я рада, что мы смогли с тобой поговорить. Конечно, ты можешь проводить здесь столько времени, сколько захочешь… - «Ничего себе новости!» – думает Дерек. - …Но… В общем… Ты _часто_ здесь бываешь. Почему?

\- А, - Стайлз испуганно смотрит на Дерека, будто ждет, что тот ему поможет. Дерек пожимает плечами. Лора в модусе допроса – сбежать нереально. Кроме того, Дерек ничего не должен Стайлзу, кроме запретительного ордера, разве что. – Эм… У вас красивый дом? Тут здорово и ваша семья крутая. Не то чтобы я заглядываю в окна или еще что! Потому что это было бы дико. Ну я слышу, как вы смеетесь, и едой вкусно пахнет, и это… успокаивает. Я думаю…

Он неловко чешет затылок в смущении.

\- Простите, если это кажется странным. То есть я понимаю, что это странно… Простите.

Стайлз не знает, но сердце Лоры только что разбилось на тысячу маленьких кусочков от этой слезливой истории.

\- О, Стайлз, милый. Тебе плохо дома?

Стайлз дергается.

\- Что? Нет! В смысле, да! В смысле, о мой бог, это звучит так, словно я Айзе… ребенок испытавший насилие... Все не так. Мой отец замечательный и просто…. Я не знаю… Просто нас только двое, а он много работает, ведь у него серьезная должность, и иногда мы едим вместе и это клево, и я могу посидеть у него в участке… но… Да… У нас никогда не было такой большой семьи. В этом никто не виноват. Я люблю мою семью, просто она… ну… маленькая.

Он говорит правду. Дерек замечает в себе облегчение и моментально раздражается.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Лора. – Похоже, что тебе больно? Что случилось?

\- А, - Стайлз выглядит удивленным, он на самом деле думал, что может скрыть боль? – Эм, я попал в аварию пару недель тому назад. Ну там сломал пару-тройку небольших костей, ушиб внутренние органы. Но все обратимо – я буду жить. Так что… ничего страшного.

«Ничего страшного». Дерек не понимает, как люди вообще доживают до совершеннолетия.

\- Понятно, - тянет Лора. – Давай ты поужинаешь с нами?

\- … Что?

\- Ужин, - оживленно повторяет Лора. – Ты должен поужинать с нами!

Стайлз с открытым ртом пялится на нее. Потом поворачивается к Дереку, снова в поисках поддержки.

\- Она решила, что ты принадлежишь ей, - объясняет Дерек. – Страшная участь. Твое будущее мрачно.

\- О, - говорит Стайлз, по-совиному моргая. – Ух ты. Спасибо за приглашение? Но мне вообще-то нужно быть дома на ужин. Без меня отец будет питаться только гамбургерами и картошкой фри. Такая еда разрушит его здоровье и он, еще чего доброго, умрет в пятьдесят лет от инфаркта. Это неприемлемо.

\- Ладно тогда, - соглашается Лора, ласково улыбаясь. – Скоро увидимся.

\- Ага, увидимся. И... эм… Приятно было познакомиться. Лора. Дерек.

\- Мне тоже было приятно познакомиться, - воркующим голосом прощается Лора. Как только Стайлз отходит достаточно далеко, и можно говорить, не опасаясь, что он их услышит, она поворачивается к Дереку со злорадной усмешкой. – Ты ему нравишься!

\- Что? – взвизгивает Дерек. – Да он даже не знает меня! И ему сколько, _двенадцать_?

\- Ах, маленький братик, ему по меньшей мере семнадцать. Нужно подождать пару лет и будет уже можно! Поздравляю!

\- Да что с тобой не так?! – отчаянно восклицает Дерек. – Просто… _Почему_?

Лора смеется и убегает в дом, чтобы рассказать все близнецам. Жизнь Дерека разрушена.

///

Итак. Лора Хейл.

Другие Хейлы проигнорировали его шныряния по кустам вокруг дома. Вежливость или странность? Стайлз не может решить. Он знает, что они его чувствовали там, но только Лора захотела с ним пообщаться. В эдаком дружелюбно-агрессивном стиле. Он ее избегал, потому что… Ну что он знает о ней? Ничего, кроме того, что она прозевала всю эту ситуацию с Кейт и дала себя убить Питеру. Не слишком лестная характеристика.

Равно как и неполная. Потому что Лора _шикарная_. Знакомство с ней столь многое сделало понятным в поведении Дерека. Серьезно, получается она командовала им всю жизнь, а потом умерла. И что он должен был делать? Двадцать с лишним лет, а пришлось учиться думать самому.

Ему жаль своего Дерека. Не то чтобы посмертная жалось кому-нибудь поможет.

А этот Дерек. Он мягкий. У Стайлза появилось нелепое желание следовать за ним по городу и следить, чтобы его никто не обидел. Он не выглядит как парень, который спокойно может бродить по городу в одиночестве. Его Дерека тоже лучше было не отпускать в город ночью, но только потому, что он мог случайно убить кого-нибудь в приступе паники. Этот Дерек – беззащитное создание. Стайлз понимает, что Кейт увидела в нем. Только ему хочется завернуть Дерека в одеяло на манер буррито и спрятать в кровати, тогда как Кейт захотелось убить всю его семью. Пфф! Арженты!

Стайлз решает насколько он заинтересован в сотрудничестве с Хейлами. Первоначально он планировал просто обезопасить место их обитания, но теперь думает сделать больше. Они ему нравятся и, что более важно, эта семья - краеугольный камень на которой держится сверхъестественная защита города. Сначала он не был уверен, но, встретившись с Лорой, убежден – именно они отслеживают бродячих омег, прежде чем те наворотят дел. Они – местная сверхъестественная полиция. Утрата Хейлов в его реальности – одна из основных причин почему в Бикон Хиллз случилось столько дерьма.

Это значит – простейший способ сохранить жизнь отцу и Скотту – быть уверенным, что Хейлы будут жить вечно. Ему нужно защищать их так же, как и папу со Скоттом – это одно и то же. Решено.

Следующий пункт на повестке дня – школа. Которая оказалась гораздо большей болью в заднице, чем ожидалось. Вернувшись после аварии, он обнаружил - у другого Стайлза была удивительно сложная школьная жизнь. До всех этих дел с оборотнями, Стайлз общался только со Скоттом. Конечно, он был знаком с половиной учеников школы, но один Скотт по-настоящему был ему близок. Здесь же малознакомые люди вдруг ухмыляются ему и бросают многозначительные взгляды. Причем большей частью неприятные люди. Всякие засранцы, короче.

«Ох, другой Стайлз» - думает он, осторожно кивая в ответ Джордану-поставщику-всяких-нелегальных-штук, с которым сталкивается в коридоре - «во что ты нас втравил?»

Потом Вероника-заслуженный-социопат-школы-ненавистник-гуманизма ухмыляется ему и это… Ого! В своем мире он пролетел весь путь к насильственной смерти, со всеми взрывами, ночными преследованиями, беготней по городу и т.д., а Вероника, он уверен, даже не знала о его существовании. Честно говоря, он разочарован в другом Стайлзе.

Существует еще одна проблема. И он сам ее породил. Кора и Рейчел Хейл – кошмарные оборотнические вестники судного дня, которые теперь очень им заинтересовались. Потому что он разговаривал с Лорой и Дереком. Он не знает, во что это выльется, пока они просто шепчутся, глядя на него, и хихикают. Ему казалось, что в своем мире он неплохо сошелся с Корой, но, оказывается Кора и Кора-с-Рейчел — это совершенно разные личности. И он понятия не имеет, что с ними делать. Это раздражает и одновременно расстраивает его.

Кроме того – что-то происходит со Скоттом. И у Стайлза подозрение, что, для разнообразия, в этот раз сам Скотт ни при чем.

Они дурачатся на поле для лакросса после школы, в ноябре, примерно месяц прошел после аварии, когда Скотт наконец не выдерживает. Стайлз вообще-то впечатлен, что он так долго продержался. Он надеялся закончить с делами и убраться раньше, чем придется решать проблемы, в которых он не виноват. Ну да что уж.

\- Так, - агрессивно начинает Скотт. – Ты знаешь доктора Дитона? Моего начальника?

\- Да, Скотт, я знаю кто твой начальник.

\- Ага… Такое дело… Он хочет, чтобы ты заехал к нему как-нибудь.

\- Ох, черт, - Стайлз не поехал к Дитону, по той же причине, что не рассказал ничего Скотту. С другой стороны, учитывая скорость, с которой его исследование (не) прогрессирует, вероятно, поехать и объясниться будет хорошей идеей. Дитон также может ему кое-что продать, и это здорово, даже если придется ждать пару недель.

\- _Что_? – шипит Скотт. – Ты… Стайлз! Откуда ты его знаешь?! Почему ты его знаешь? Почему ты _не_ _сказал_ _мне_ , что знаком с ним?!

\- У нас мистическая связь. Сложно объяснить.

\- У тебя с доктором Дитоном?

\- Связаны в астральном плане.

\- Стайлз, - Скотт вздыхает и начинает ковырять землю клюшкой для лакросса. – Я не… Я не понимаю тебя больше, чувак. А серьезно не понимаю, что происходит. Сначала ты игнорируешь меня полгода, потом вдруг звонишь прямо из больницы, говоришь какие-то странные вещи, пугаешь отца и меня, ты, оказывается, знаком с Хейлами, теперь у тебя какие-то дела с доктором Дитоном? Что _происходит_?

 «Я чувствую, что теряю тебя»: вот что он пытается сказать. А Стайлз… Он даже не помнит, каким он был до всей этой истории с оборотнями. Не может вспомнить и сымитировать обычное поведение, так что он наверное… чертовски напугал Скотта. И что еще за «игнорировал полгода»? Откуда это взялось, другой Стайлз?

Он легко вспомнил Скотта, каким тот был в начале старшей школы. Привык быстро потому, что видит его каждый день. Но если представить, что Скотт внезапно ведет себя не как Скотт? Без видимых причин? Он бы забеспокоится однозначно.

Так что он понимает. Стайлз вздыхает и смотрит на руки. Шрамов Росомахи по-прежнему нет. По-прежнему странно, что их нет.

\- Это очень запутанная история, - начинает он. – И ты решишь, что я сбрендил, когда ее услышишь. Я не могу рассказать тебе о Хейлах, … собственно я даже _им_ не рассказал еще, что я знаю. Они думают – я просто привязчивый сталкер. Все равно, это не мой секрет.

\- Лад.. Ладно… Сказать по правде? Уже похоже, что ты сошел с ума.

\- О, Скотт, мой старый приятель, это только начало. Дальше будет хуже. Как прыжок с обрыва. Все еще хочешь услышать эту историю?

\- Да. Да, хочу.

\- Обещай поверить каждому моему слову.

\- Не могу такого обещать, чувак.

\- Прекрасно. Именно то, что я хотел услышать, - но он все равно рассказывает. Ну ладно, он рассказывает все, исключая особенно кошмарные события, и игнорирует шокированное лицо Скотта, когда он начинает со слов: – Итак, я родом из другого мира, он большей частью похож на этот, кроме того, что тебя в начале старших классов укусил оборотень…

Их история звучит как долгая хорошая сказка. Он уверен, что Скотт ему ни хрена не верит, но все равно весело. Питера он обзывает _безумным альфой,_ Дерека – _мой альфа,_ но не называет имен ни Хейлов, ни бет. Зато он рассказывает про Лидию и Джексона, так как это никому не причинит вреда. Также он выдает всю историю о трагическом и страстном романе Скотта с Эллисон Арджент. Во-первых, это история о том, как Скотт встречается с горячей девчонкой. А во-вторых: Эллисон здесь нет (вообще? Ардженты в принципе существуют в этой вселенной?). Так же никакого вреда никому. Пока, во всяком случае.

Очевидно, что сверхъестественные странности его мира также проявляются и в этом. Вот почему Скотту необходимо внимательно его слушать, поскольку события могут повториться и все пойдет к черту.

Скотт его не слушает. Конечно же.

\- Получается… Ты не мой Стайлз.

\- Правильно.

\- Но ты все равно _Стайлз_.

\- В точку.

\- И ты в группе с оборотнями… и ведьмами… и канимами?

\- Был. Прошедшее время.

\- Да боже мой! Ты ждешь, что я в это поверю?

\- Неа, на самом деле нет.

\- Тогда…

\- Я могу доказать.

\- Что?

\- Это, - Стайлз оглядывается на предмет прячущихся под трибунами Джексонов, Дереков скрывающихся в кустах или близняшек, преследующих его, но чисто, вокруг ни души. Поэтому он _смотрит_ на клюшку Скотта, и заставляет ее загореться.

Боже! Он скучал по визгу Скотта. Его Скотт перерос это. Большая потеря.

\- Какого хрена, чувак? – орет Скотт, тыкая клюшкой в землю. Нет необходимости, Стайлз приказал огню погаснуть.

\- Звиняй. Я тебе свою отдам.

\- Да я не про это! О мой бог! Как ты это сделал?!

\- Эй! Я сказал, что владею магией.

\- Да, но я не думал, что _настоящей_ магией!

\- Я знаю – ты решил, что я чокнулся. Вот почему ты всегда должен внимательно слушать меня, Скотт. Я знаю, что у нас уже был такой разговор.

\- Боже мой! БОЖЕ МОЙ! Ты серьезно… Получается я даже _не знаю_ тебя?!

\- Вроде как знаешь. До последнего года, думаю, твой Стайлз и я были идентичны. Ты меня знаешь. Почти.

\- Почти… Нет. Ладно. Давай сначала. Расскажи мне все заново.

\- Скотт, нет.

\- _Да_. Садись и просто… просто начинай сначала, - сам он садится прямо посередине поля и умоляюще смотрит на Стайлза. Типа, смотри - я терпеливо жду, как хороший мальчик.

\- Я только закончил, Скотт, - ноет Стайлз.

\- Да, но на этот раз я знаю, что ты не псих и это большая разница. Совершенно другое дело. Начинай.

Стайлз стонет, валится на траву рядом со Скоттом и, побежденный, начинает рассказ заново.

///

Сейчас десять вечера, а Стайлз дневной феномен, так что Дереку странно чувствовать этот запах на человеке за дверью. Это, наверное, отец Стайлза. Шериф. Он выглядит гораздо более нормальным, чем Дерек ожидал.

\- Привет, - говорит он. – Ты… Дерек Хейл? Филипп Хейл?

\- Дерек, - подтверждает он и задумывается не связан ли визит шерифа со Стайлзом. Или, не дай бог, нашлись какие-нибудь доказательства, связывающие их с мертвой омегой. Это было бы неприятно.

\- Я – шериф Стилински, - представляется тот, Дерек кивает, потому что и так это знает. – Прошу прощения, что беспокою, но были сообщения о бродяге в лесу… Просто хотел вас предупредить и спросить разрешения осмотреть гараж и другие удаленные постройки на вашей территории. Может он где спрятался.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Без проблем, - с облегчением говорит он. – Хотя, я ничего не слышал.

\- Просто, чтобы быть уверенными, - говорит шериф. Они, наверное, ищут последнюю омегу – он успел наследить в городе, прежде чем мама с папой выследили его. Мама очень переживала по этому поводу. Она сказала: «Если бы мы убили его раньше, не пришлось бы беспокоить полицию». Мама никогда не замечает юмора в таких фразах.

Шериф дает отмашку офицерам обыскать здания и собирается присоединиться к ним, но тут Лора спрашивает, как будто не знает:

\- Кто там, Дерек?

\- Шериф Стилински, - закатывает глаза Дерек. – Они проверяют, нет ли беглецов.

\- Шериф Стилински? – повторяет Лора радостно. – Отец Стайлза?

Шериф оборачивается и смотрит на Лору.

\- Вы знаете моего сына?

\- Конечно! – и потом, прежде чем Дерек может остановить ее, продолжает. – Он часто тут бывает!

Дереку хочется побиться головой о стену. Лора как будто забыла, что значит быть подростком!

\- Часто… Так,- опасно спокойным голосом говорит шериф, но пахнет он беспокойством. - Он никогда не говорил мне об этом.

Дерек придумывает, как бы сказать: « _Стайлз завидует нашей семье»,_ без того, чтобы это не звучало как обвинение, но терпит неудачу.

\- Он как бы пристрастился к маминой кухне, - говорит Лора – она всегда была лучшей лгуньей. И звучит это объяснение правдоподобно, только вот Стайлз ни разу не вошел в дом, как бы Лора его не уговаривала. – Думаю, это запах мясного рулета.

\- Вы говорите мне, что он приходит к вам выпрашивать еду, - шериф выглядит так, будто испытывает реальную боль.

\- Нет! Нет. Он просто…

\- Шныряет по лесу и выглядит жалко, - бормочет Дерек. Лора больно бьет его локтем по ребрам. Он показывает зубы. – Я все еще думаю, что нам нужно выписать запретительный ордер, но Лора всегда мечтала о домашних животных.

Шериф прикрывает глаза ладонью, а его подчиненные, остановившиеся у крыльца, пытаются сдержать смех. Дереку жаль шерифа. Немного. В конце концов он частично ответственен за то, что делает Стайлза… ну… _Стайлзом_.

\- Я _приглашала_ его, - выпаливает Лора. – Я много раз приглашала его поужинать с нами. Он отказывается. Я не могу это так оставить!

Интересно, Лора говорит с шерифом, будто бы он волк – лжет ему, не обманывая.

\- Довольно трудно переубедить Лору, если она что-то вбила себе в голову, - подыгрывает ей Дерек.

\- Ага, - все еще хмуро говорит шериф. – Он не доставляет никаких проблем? Я могу заставить его оставить вас в покое.

Дерек в этом сильно сомневается. Лора, тем временем уверяет шерифа, что Стайлз их радость, их свет, их сияющая звезда и его постоянное присутствие необходимо для их счастья. Шериф в сомнении смотрит на Дерека. Тот пожимает плечами.

\- Он не скучный, - неохотно признает он.

Шериф смеется, офицеры внизу тоже усмехаются.

\- Да, - говорит шериф. – Что угодно, кроме скуки…. Ладно, оставим в стороне Стайлза. Мы закончим проверку зданий и покинем вашу территорию, чтобы вы могли отправиться спать. Прошу прощения за беспокойство.

\- Мы очень благодарны вам за работу, - вежливо говорит Лора.

Приятно видеть, как добросовестно работает шериф и его команда, даже если это пустая трата времени. Он не найдет здесь бродячую омегу, потому что ее останками подкрепляются мелкие хищники в горах сильно к югу отсюда.

Именно там Дерек разбросал их.

///

Стайлз все же решает пойти и переговорить с Дитоном. Он тормозит перед дверью в клинику и думает, может быть, наврать мужику? Немного. Во имя вселенской справедливости? Но потом прогоняет эту идею. Он ценит свою жизнь. Большую часть времени. Да, именно так.

\- Приветик, - он врывается в клинику так же, как когда Дитон действительно знал его.

-… Чем могу вам помочь? – подозрительно спрашивает тот. Что, возможно, значит – он на самом деле не узнает Стайлза, или он совершенно точно узнает Стайлза и все же опасается, что он является маньяком-убийцей.

\- Скотт сказал, что вы хотели меня видеть, - говорит он. – Подозреваю, что вы в небольшом недоумении по моему поводу, но, глядите-ка, - он вытаскивает кулон. – Я могу объяснить. Эта штука.

К моменту завершения его небольшой речи, брови Дитона практически достигают уровня, где у обычных людей начинают расти волосы и в выразительности походить на дерековы.

\- Понятно, - говорит он. – Ты должно быть, Стайлз. И да, это кое-что объясняет.

Он делает паузу и подозрительно уточняет:

\- Это артефакт семьи Хейлов.

\- Это так, - соглашается Стайлз.

\- Выглядит так, будто бы он горел.

\- Он горел.

\- Могу поклясться, что этот кулон Филипп Хейл носил еще на прошлой неделе.

\- Наверное, так и есть. Скорее всего он и сегодня на нем. А мой Филипп? Вероятно, носил его семь лет назад, когда сгорел в пожаре, - если считать, что он погиб в пожаре. Может быть и не погиб. Может быть, он использовал его, думая, что магия отправит его куда-нибудь, где он сможет получить помощь, но, как и Стайлз оказался в альтернативной вселенной, оставив тело в огне вместе со всей семьей. Или кулон исчез бы в этом случае? Или он дублирует сам себя, путешествуя по мирам?

Как бы то ни было, Стайлз никогда не узнает.

\- …. Понятно…

\- Проблема в том, что я послушал Дерека, а Дерек всегда неправ.

\- Дерек Хейл?

\- Ага. Вы знаете Дерека, да?

\- Косвенно, да.

\- Окей. Картинка такова: вся семья Хейлов погибла, остался только Дерек. Альфа. Представляете себе это?

\- Я… стараюсь не представлять…

\- _Вот именно_! В общем так: он дал мне это и сказал использовать в крайнем случае, когда буду думать, что умираю. Я так и сделал. Я послушал его, использовал это и сделал глупость. Потому что магия украла тело этого Стайлза и поместила меня в него (правда, я уверен к тому времени этот Стайлз был мертв). Но теперь я здесь и _не знаю, как вернуться назад_.

\- Нет никакой гарантии, что это возможно, - в своем коронном, совсем непомогающем стиле говорит Дитон. Как обычно.

\- Лааадно. Знаете что? Пораженческий настрой. Попробуйте снова.

Дитон вздыхает и с сожалением качает головой.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он. – В первую очередь логично было бы обратиться к семье, которая создала этот кулон. К Хейлам. А Фелиция Хейл хранительница самой большой магической библиотеки на всем континенте. Насколько я знаю. Возможно, это счастливый случай, что ты попал именно сюда.

\- Ага… может быть… - и почему он сам об этом не подумал? Это артефакт Хейлов. Надо было их об этом и спрашивать.

Может быть он просто забыл, что Хейлы – реальные люди с которыми можно разговаривать? А может быть он не хотел иметь всех этих неприятных объяснений, что повлечет более близкое знакомство? Похоже, ему нужно вести себя как мужчина и не бояться неловких ситуаций.

\- Доктор Дитон, мне… как бы нужна пара вещей… Могу оплатить охранными заклинаниями, если хотите. Я в этом более хорош, чем вы.

Дитон слабо улыбается, опускает глаза и начинает перебирать ватные шарики, перекладывая их из одной стеклянной банки в другую. Ха! Этот Дитон так же неспособен держать руки в неподвижности в стрессовых ситуациях, как и тот, что остался в его реальности.

\- Звучит привлекательно. Что ты хочешь взамен?

Стайлз делает глубокий вздох и разворачивает свой список.

\- Окееей… Вот это вот все. Доставку большей части вещей я могу подождать – может быть, я свалю отсюда к моменту, кода они могут понадобиться… Оптимизм! – но есть парочка, которые мне нужны… ну знаете… еще вчера. Вот это.

Он указывает на позицию номер один из списка. Нож. И длиииинтый список рун, которые он хотел бы видеть на лезвии. Он попытался смастерить нечто похожее дома из кухонного ножа. Но… сомнительно получилось, однозначно не блестяще.

\- Сам сделать не можешь? – спрашивает Дитон.

\- Может быть? Но мне нужны инструменты и придется покупать хороший нож, а мой отец шериф… может выйти неприятность. К тому же в наступательном оружии вы более подкованы.

Дитон рассеянно кивает, отложив ватные шарики и пробегает список глазами. Стайлз видит, когда он доходит до его конца, потому что брови снова взлетают в удивлении.

\- Полагаю, татуировка - вторая вещь, которая нужна тебе срочно?

\- Да. Очень срочно. Сегодня, если можно.

\- Но она дает не только преимущества, Стайлз. Это привязка. Ты понимаешь, что будешь… _связан?_ А обратного отклика не будет?

\- Я знаю. У меня была такая татуировка раньше. Я скучаю по ней и хочу вернуть.

\- Это очень серьезное обязательство для такого молодого человека.

\- Как-то перестаешь считать себя юным, когда пытаешься выжить в сверхъестественном дерьме. Велики шансы не дожить до совершеннолетия.

И, Стайлзу нравится это больше всего в Дитоне, тот согласно кивает.

\- Если я правильно понимаю, по сути, это сделает тебя частью стаи?

\- Это немного уровняет наши шансы. Я буду знать где они, близко ли. Буду улавливать какие-то базовые эмоции: лгут они, или им больно и они пытаются это скрыть. Такие вещи. Это не так четко, как ощущения оборотней и это будет работать только с _моими_ людьми… стаей… не важно. Короче. Весьма полезно.

\- Ты поставишь их в известность о привязке?

\- Нет. Зачем? Я обязан? Неэтично делать такое без разрешения или что?

\- Неэтично? Нет. Неразумно? Возможно. Но, полагаю, у тебя есть необычайно веская причина доверять этим людям. Я не буду останавливать тебя.

Еще бы он останавливал. Если бы Дитон отказался, Стайлзу пришлось делать эту татуировку самому. Не то чтобы это хорошо закончилось. Стайлз ни разу не художник и уж тем более не мастер тату. Бе. Было бы много крови и рвоты в итоге… Так что…

\- Спасибо, - говорит он.

\- Ммм... Я смогу заняться этим после работы, если ты расскажешь мне все о своей вселенной.

-  Зачем? Чем это поможет?

\- Выбор может стать проще, если видишь все варианты, - говорит Дитон.

Хммм… что бы это не значило.

\- Окей. Ладно. Договорились тогда. И эм… я скорее всего потеряю сознание в процессе, - нужно же предупредить мужика.

\- Ну, в этом случае ты точно останешься неподвижным, - отвечает Дитон, приятно улыбаясь Стайлзу, потому что это совсем не страшно, ага. – Итак. Что можешь рассказать?

Стайлз вспоминает времена, когда Дитон не сказал им нечто важное, что знал и что могло помочь им в тяжелые времена. Возможно, все не кончилось так херово, если бы он предоставил им все данные. А теперь он ждет, что Стайлз выдает ему тонну информации?

Он делает глубокий вдох и начинает говорить. Месть никому не приносила ничего хорошего. Даже маленькая месть.

///

Достаточно странно, думал Дерек, когда Стайлз просто шнырял вокруг их дома. Он был готов простить это, поскольку пацан похоже физически и эмоционально болен. К тому же, никакого вреда он нанести не мог.

Но это? Это уже не так безобидно.

\- Что это? Для чего они? – требовательно спрашивает он Филиппа, показывая на деревья, где вырезаны _чертовы магические фигурки_.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, - рассеянно успокаивает его Филипп. – Это все хорошие вещи. Похоже, ему очень нравится наша семья. По непонятной причине…

\- О, - ну… это делает все случившиеся менее жутким, но не менее странным. – И что это тогда? Что он сделал? Накалякал пожелания долгих лет или что?

\- Дерек, нет, - Филипп нежно провел пальцем по отметке на дереве. – Это… Сюда столько _силы_ вложено… Я… просто не знаю, кто мог бы сделать такое и остаться в живых. Я бы не смог.

Так, ладно. Что? _Почему_? Что они сделали для Стайлза? Ничего. Они для Стайлза ничего не сделали, ему нет никакого резона делать что-нибудь для них. Это все снова становится пугающим.

\- Как долго он здесь болтается? – спрашивает Филипп.

Дерек пожимает плечами. И почему все думают, что он сторожит этого пацана?

\- Месяц, может больше. Лора говорила с ним чаще, чем я. Спроси ее.

На лице Филипа появляется действительно раздражающая ухмылочка, но, слава богу, никаких комментариев.

\- Ага, понятно. Я не эксперт в такого рода защитных заклинаниях, но понимаю, что это как бы глобальная защита. Большей частью типа защитных амулетов. Кроме одного – огонь. Здесь так много огнезащитных заклинаний, я даже не могу сосчитать их!  Думаю, кто-нибудь может попробовать сжечь напалмом наш дом и все, что мы почувствуем это странный запах, - он почтительно проводит раскрытой ладонью по рисунку. – Интересно, почему он так беспокоится о пожаре?

\- Мне интересно, почему он вообще о нас беспокоится, - настаивает Дерек.

На что получает еще один взгляд искоса в купе с хитрой ухмылкой. Он начинает серьезно рассматривать братоубийство.

\- Еще мне интересно, кто его обучал, - продолжает Филипп. – Он местный, так? Так что Алан должен был обучать его. Но я никогда не видел его в клинике. Насколько я знаю, он там не был.

А Филипп бы знал. Он иногда работает там.

\- Мог его обучать кто-нибудь приезжий?

\- Сомневаюсь, - хмурится Филипп. – Этому быстро не научишься. Это месяцы тренировок. А такой уровень мастерства… мы бы заметили.

\- Мог он сам научиться? – очень похоже на Стайлза. Начать изучать магическую хрень самостоятельно.

\- Ммм… не в его возрасте. Не думаю. Самообучение занимает гораздо больше времени, чем с наставником. Нужно выяснить что правда, что просто миф. Узнать так много в таком юном возрасте? Нет. Он должен быть знаком с экспертом.

\- … Такой эксперт, который может знать, что происходит с омегами в последнее время? – задумчиво спрашивает Дерек.

\- Не удивился бы, - тихо соглашается Филипп и склоняется к Дереку. – И, если так, может быть стоит задаться вопросом _почему_ Стайлз чувствовал себя обязанным обезопасить наш дом от апокалипсиса?

Дерек расстроенно вздыхает, и Филипп толкает его, забавляясь. В этом весь Стайлз. Пять новых вопросов каждый день и ни один, _ни один,_ не находит ответа. Как будто он специально был создан, чтобы Дерек повыдергал себе все волосы.

И всеобщая любовь семьи к Стайлзу совсем не помогает.

///

\- Стайлз, - зовет Джон сына, когда тот заходит в дом. – Подойди сюда, присядь.

Стайлз замирает в дверях, глядя на него с чрезвычайной озабоченностью. Ну да. Давненько они не беседовали один на один. Как правило, для Стайлза такие разговоры несут неприятности. Но, тем не менее, он послушно садится.

\- Окей… Привет, пап.

\- Привет, сын. Я тут пару дней назад имел интересную беседу с Хейлами, - у него был сумасшедший график эти дни и они так и не пересеклись – теперь он умирает от любопытства. – Они сказали, ты часто там бываешь.

Вопрос повисает в воздухе. Стайлз слегка ежится.

\- А, это…

И потом… _замолкает_. Стайлз Стилински перестает говорить. Джон, в общем-то не беспокоился – ему было любопытно. Но вот теперь он обеспокоен.

\- Лора сказала, ты унюхал мясной рулет их матери и поэтому бродил в лесу вокруг их дома, - говорит он, оставляя за кадром слова Дерека.

\- Ее мать и правда делает вкусно пахнущий мясной рулет, - подтверждает Стайлз.

\- Разве что дом Хейлов находится очень далеко от всех тех мест, в которых ты мог бы случайно оказаться. Что ты делал так близко к их дому, что уловил запах мясного рулета, Стайлз?

\- Даааааа… я… - он замолкает, взгляд ускользает в сторону и, становится понятно, следующее, что он скажет, будет ложью. – Ты же знаешь про бродягу?

Джон чувствует, как разгорается его головная боль.

\- Да. В курсе дела.

\- Ну… в общем… я думал, что знаю, где он прячется?

\- _Стайлз_! – боже, лучше бы это было правдой! Потому что, если это ложь, которая, как Стайлз думает, _лучше_ правды – Джон умрет от инфаркта, виной которому будет Стайлз. Забудьте про картошку фри!

\- Я знаю! – Стайлз взмахивает руками. – Это была отстойная идея. Что, если бы я оказался прав?! Да? Но я думал, что знаю и мне _нужно_ было проверить, понимаешь? Просто оказалось, что я не прав. Повезло, надо думать. И я шел назад и наткнулся на их дом… Ты же _видел_ это место?

\- Оно просто нелепо, - говорит Джон. Дом Хейлов выглядит как миниатюрная модель идеального деревенского домика у кого-нибудь в гараже.

\- Ага, так что я… болтался вокруг и смотрел, что могло быть расценено, как преследование…

\- И тебя поймали, - по крайней мере это объясняет отношение Дерека.

\- Я свалил все на тефтельки.

 - Кто-нибудь вообще этому поверил?

\- Они притворились, что да?

\- Замечательно. Теперь они думают – ты бездомный. Или подвергался насилию.

\- Я очень постарался, чтобы у них не возникло таких мыслей.

Джон вздыхает и кладет голову на скрещенные руки.

\- Разве тебе не нужно заняться домашней работой?

\- Ага, точно. Прямо щас и займусь. Спокойной ночи, пап.

\- Спокойной. Люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя!

Стайлз мчится наверх, громыхая, как маленькое стадо слонов. Это успокаивает. Это знакомо. Стайлз в порядке. Такой же безрассудный и склонный к глупым проделкам, как всегда. Но он в порядке.

Это если принимать его историю за правду. Джон не уверен, что купился. Звучит очень похоже на правду. _Похоже_. Достаточно _плохо_ , чтобы походить на правду.

Точно рассчитано, чтобы звучать правдоподобно?

Джон снова вздыхает и открывает файл на бродягу. Если он впал в модус полицейского – лучше заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Что касается Стайлза…

Он решает теперь внимательнее следить за сыном.

///

Стайлз отправляется к Хейлам на следующий день после неловкого разговора с папой. Очевидно, ему необходимо сваливать отсюда поскорее. Семестр еще не закончен, а отец уже просек, что дело нечисто.

Он не хочет начинать всю эту историю с враньем снова. Он с таким трудом остановил это в своей вселенной. И ему _нравилось_ доверие, которое возникло в итоге между ними. Никаких повторов, пожалуйста, боже, нет.

Он стучит в дверь и открывает ее Дерек. Ха! Дерек абсолютно точно мальчик на побегушках семьи Хейл, не так ли? Этот факт уже сам по себе делает день лучше.

\- Дерек! – весело приветствует он его, игнорируя хмурую морду. Потому что теперь он _знает_ : Дерек рад его видеть и немного сердится на себя, потому что не понимает с чего бы. Так _классно_ вернуть свою татушку назад! К тому же: хмурая морда этого Дерека ни в какое сравнение не идет с хмурой мордой его Дерека. – Привет! Мне вот интересно, могу я покопаться в вашей семейной библиотеке?

Этот Дерек также показывает новое выражение лица, такого Стайлз не видел. Его брови делают смешное волнообразное движение, а уголки губ опускаются вниз… Это как если все лицо кричит: _какого хрена, Стайлз_? Ему нравится. Теперь это его любимое лицо Дерека!

\- …в нашей библиотеке? – безучастно повторяет он.

\- Ага. Дитон сказал, она у вас лучшая на континенте.

\- Ты знаешь _Дитона_?

\- Конечно, - вообще-то, начиная с этой недели, он знает _нескольких_ Дитонов.

\- Правда? – недоверчиво говорит Дерек. – Так ты это делаешь? Без объяснений, без ничего? Просто: «Привет, я колдун, можно покопаться в вашей магической библиотеке»?

\- Ну… как-то так. А что? Я нарушил какие-то правила этикета? Я полагал, вы уже все знаете. Я как бы тут повсюду понавешал охранные заклинания – думал вы заметите. Уверен, кроме меня тут никого не наблюдалось. Может быть я и не прав… но… что с вами не так, ребята?

На лице Дерека появляется знакомое выражение. Сейчас он хочет схватить Стайлза за шиворот и долбануть его лбом о ближайшую твердую поверхность. Но, не повезло Дереку, он слишком хорошо социализирован в этой вселенной, так что сделать такого не может! Ха! При таком положении дел, бесить его сплошное удовольствие. Бедолага!

\- У тебя снова что-то болит, - обиженно рычит Дерек. Ох, только Дерек может возмущаться и беспокоится _одновременно_. Боже, не удивительно, что Арджент вычислила его – он _катастрофически_ плох во всех этих играх со скрыванием правды. Он правда думает, обычные люди могут унюхать боль?

\- Дитон сделал мне татуировку пару дней назад, - объясняет он. – Требуется неделя для заживления. Не беспокойся.

\- Не слишком ли ты молод для татуировок? Дай мне посмотреть.

\- Что? Нет! Подожди пока заживет, елки. Тогда мы можем посоревноваться, чья круче. Уверен, я выиграю, - уж точно его более страшная и… большая вероятность она расстроит этого Дерека, если подумать. Эм… Ой?

\- Что? У меня нет татуировки. Почему ты думаешь, что она у меня есть?

Ох, черт!

\- Ну… Ты выглядишь так, будто она у тебя есть?

Дерек почесывает щеку. Это его озадаченное лицо. Стайлз с нежностью добавляет его в копилочку.

\- Правда?

На самом деле нет, понимает Стайлз. Ну по крайне мере не та татуировка, которая была у его Дерека. Символ того, что отчаянно хочешь удержать. Хочешь удержать так сильно, что решаешь вплавить чернила себе под кожу.

\- Неважно, - отмахивается он. - Эй, я слышал, вы виделись с моим отцом?

\- Он упоминал об этом?

\- О, да. Я нас был довольно неловкий разговор обо всем случившемся. Просто замечательно. Большое спасибо.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Я пытался остановить Лору. Говорил ей, что ты не хотел бы чтобы отец знал. Она не поняла. Думаю, она просто отказывается понимать. Умышленно.

\- Поняяятно, - Лора Хейл, веселое и злобное создание. Она нравится Стайлзу. – Ну, ладно… Вернемся к нашим баранам. Что насчет библиотеки?

Дерек тяжко вздыхает, как будто кое-кто говорит ему отрезать руку, но отступает, впуская Стайлза в дом.

Стайлз никогда не был этом доме. Во времена до пожара в смысле. Внутри так же красиво и уютно, как и снаружи. К сожалению, здесь вся семья. Дерек и Лора – это одно. Но Стайлзу совсем не улыбается столкнуться с Питером. Видеть Кору ему тяжело, а все остальные Хейлы вообще незнакомцы. Чужие люди его утомляют. Особенно те, которых ему полагается знать. Например, Рейчел. И, конечно же, она и Кора тут как тут, стоит ему переступить порог.

\- О, - восклицает Рейчел, у нее глаза больше и скулы не такие острые, как у Коры. Это отличие вызывает головную боль. – Это _ты_!

\- Ты пахнешь иначе, - говорит Кора. – Как ты, но не ты.

\- Вы говорите, что я пахну? – спрашивает Стайлз. Он не знает в какую игру они играют, он-то пока притворяется, что не знает об оборотнях.

\- Ты пахнешь по-другому, - закатывает глаза Кора.

\- Вот почему мы тебя не узнали, когда ты шнырял вокруг, - сообщает Кора. – Ты пахнешь, как другой человек.

Весь этот разговор серьезно смутил бы его, не знай он об их тайне.

\- Ага, - ответил он. – Думаю, это довольно странное чувство.

\- Нет, не странное, - синхронно произносят они. Стайлзу вот интересно, они как, тренируются говорить одновременно? Сейчас они синхронизируются каким-то образом – он чувствует. Из-за татуировки. Потому что привязки в татуировке распространяются и на родственников. Дитон пытался ограничить ее действие и вот что получилось. Сейчас Стайлз связан эмоционально не только с отцом, Скоттом, Дереком и Лорой (как планировалось первоначально). Но и с Филиппом, близнецами, детьми Питера (чьих имен он так и не знает). Похоже связка на поколение? Наверное. Дитон пытался объяснить… раз пять… и все равно Стайлз особой логики не видит.

В своей вселенной он был повязан с отцом, Скоттом, Дереком, а также: с Эрикой, Айзеком, Бойдом, Лидией, всеми братьями/сестрами Бойда и сестрой Лидии. Он подумывал внести в список Эллисон, но… Питер, авария, все такое. Может быть, он их пропишет снова когда-нибудь. Если застрянет здесь надолго. Или если они буду вовлечены в происходящее.

\- Это Стайлз? – спрашивает Филипп радостно сияя улыбкой, будто они знакомы. Стайлз проверял вообще-то – они не знакомы в этой вселенной. – Дерек, ты заманил его в дом! Сколько Лора тебе должна?

Стайлз недоверчиво смотрит на Дерека. Тот корчится от неловкости внутри. Близнецы смеются над ним и Стайлз очень старается не присоединиться к ним.

\- Ты _хотел_ , чтобы я вошел в дом? – странно польщенный спрашивает он. – Чувак, надо было просто сказать.

\- Ты всегда отказывался, когда Лора приглашала, - бурчит Дерек.

\- Ну да… Но… - если бы _Дерек_ пригласил… Дерека-то он знает. И потом… Нужно срочно перестать думать! Не хотелось бы зацикливаться, но оборотни могут унюхать твои эмоции. Попробуй их объяснить и не звучать, как полный псих.

Филипп, между прочим, излишне проницателен и слишком много понял в его _не-ответе_ и теперь ржет даже сильнее близнецов.

\- Он хочет в библиотеку, - недовольно рычит Дерек и взлетает по лестнице. – _Ты_ ему покажешь. Ты ботаник.

Стайлз его бы пожалел, но он знает, что Дерек просто сильно смущен. Это, Стайлз знает не понаслышке, быстро проходит. Он откладывает проблемы Дерека и обращается к Филиппу.

\- Ну, ты тут заведуешь библиотекой? Филипп, правильно? Будь моим гидом по библиотеке, пожалуйста. Мне определенно понадобится помощь, - так много помощи. Больше чем сможет предоставить один волк, но… любая помощь хороша.

\- Конечно, - говорит Филипп, глядя на него с тревожащим интересом. – Сюда, пожалуйста. А вы двое возвращайтесь к домашнему заданию, быстро.

\- Но… - начинает Рейчел.

\- Мама будет дома через час, - напоминает Филипп. Близнецы мгновенно утыкаются в книги. Ага, похоже, мама главная в доме. Вероятно, альфа? Стайлз смутно помнит ее, такой, какой она была в его мире. Помнится, она и тогда выглядела достаточно круто чтобы с ней не захотелось связываться. Не то чтобы Стайлз тогда на это обратил внимание.

\- Стайлз? – недоуменно спрашивает Филипп. Стайлз не что за эмоции сейчас можно прочитать в его запахе. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы Филипп их не почувствовал. Боже, они и так думают, что он сумасшедший.

\- Я в порядке, - настаивает он. – Все круто. Готов грызть гранит науки.

Филипп странно смотрит на него, но не спорит и просто ведет его вниз, в библиотеку. Вниз, ха? Смешно. Равно как и весь дом. Это должно быть странно и жутко – подвал ведь, но нет. Повсюду деревянные панели теплого оттенка, разные, но на вид удобные кресла и книги. Много, много, много книг. Здесь даже есть балкончик, который обвивает второй этаж? второй ярус? не важно… книжных полок. Как это может быть подвалом? Только когда Филипп начинает смеяться в голос, Стайлз замечает, что напевает: «Погоди, Генри Хиггинс» (песня из мюзикла «Моя прекрасная леди»).

Сюрприз! Найти нужную Стайлзу книгу очень легко. Филипп лучший библиотекарь в мире. Это скорее брошюра, а не книга. Написана от руки, одной из Хейлов много лет назад. Она сделала ее сама. Неудивительно, что Стайлзу никто ничего не мог рассказать о кулоне. В его мире книга была потеряна в огне и уже не существовало человека, который ее создал. Эта женщина единственная соединила эту руну с таким металлом и создала уникальную магию. Но да, хорошие новости: ответ на свой вопрос он нашел легко.

Плохие новости: этот ответ ему не нравится.

Когда носитель находится на грани смерти, прикасаясь к кулону он запускает своего рода программу. Первое, что она оценивает – возможность залечить повреждения. Если это невозможно, магия посылает дух (или душу) носителя в ближайшее подходящее тело, чьи раны _может_ излечить. Указано очень много параметров по которым проходит выбор тела, но почерк ужасен, бумага старая, да и Стайлзу это не слишком интересно. Он пропускает большую часть, пролистывая к концу.

Пути назад нет.

Носитель не может отправить себя в мир, где нет подходящего тела. А тело Стайлза? Оно изломано и разорвано на кусочки. И времени много прошло. Даже если он найдет способ исправить действительно серьезный физический ущерб… хотя, о чем он? Как исправить то, что Питер, разорвал его тело на части и сожрал, а то, что осталось после этого теперь покоится в трех метрах под землей?

Он застрял здесь. В ловушке. Он никогда не попадет домой. Никогда не увидит своего отца, своего Скотта. Никогда не узнает, _выжил_ ли кто-нибудь…

\- Стайлз, - Филипп появляется рядом со столом. Голос взволнованный. – Ты в порядке?

\- Да, - он пытается вдохнуть. Ложь должна быть очевидна для оборотня, стоящего рядом. Если Филипп оборотень. Он оборотень? – Да. Я просто… Я надеялся, что легко смогу решить проблему. А получается, что простого решения нет. Или вообще нет. Может быть, я просто в абсолютном дерьме…

Филипп грустно смотрит на него.

\- Прости. Мне жаль.

Как он вообще может быть братом Дерека? Вот что хотелось бы знать Стайлзу.

\- Не твоя вина. Ты вообще-то мне тут помогаешь. Так что…

Филипп закатывает глаза.

\- Я имею в виду, мне жаль, что ты так расстроился. Ты и Дерек так похожи!

\- Эй! – обижается Стайлз.

\- Точно похожи, - настаивает Филипп, улыбаясь.

\- Нет, потому что _я_ знаю, как использовать слова.

\- Да, но ты любишь искажать их прямое значение, не так ли?

\- Ты только что со мной познакомился. И не можешь быть настолько проницательным. Это жутко.

Филипп качает головой и смеется, отвлеченный. Профит. Стайлз снова может думать о том, что он в ловушке, их ждут тяжелые времена, возможно, смертельный исход и ему нужно придумать, как все это объяснить отцу.

С другой стороны, необязательно думать об этом сейчас (лучше вообще никогда). Да, у него есть желание свернуться в клубочек и поплакать, но он не будет. У него нет на это времени. Кулон с руной бесполезен, но это не значит, что нет другого способа вернуться. Может быть, он сможет перенести именно это тело. Стайлз будет продолжать искать.

А пока ему нужно привыкать к мысли, что он здесь надолго. Значит нужно больше сил вложить в решение здешних проблем. Ну кроме того, что нанести защиту на дорогих людей, чтобы всякие психованные оборотни не покусали Скотта, чтобы никто не смог сжечь дом Хейлов дотла и чтобы никакая сверхъестественная дрянь не тронула отца. Нужно начинать выяснять, что за херня тут творится.

\- Нуууу, Филипп, - говорит он, пытаясь звучать обыденно. – Что это тут такое происходит в последнее время? Все эти чокнутые омеги?

Филипп выпучивает глаза.

\- Ты заметил?

-Ну, да.

\- _Как_?

\- Нападения животных в этом городе _когда-либо_ были просто нападениями животных? Хоть иногда?

Уголки губ у Филиппа дергаются.

\- Насколько я знаю, нет.

\- Ну вот. Итак, омеги. Что с ними?

\- Ну, - Филипп колеблется. – Мы не знаем еще. Это началось год назад.

Ага, тогда же в его мире укусили Скотта. Совпадение? Скорее всего, нет.

\- Я не эксперт, - извиняется Филипп. – Питер и Фелиция этим занимаются. Тебе лучше поговорить с ними. Они только передают мне новые запросы, если им нужны какие-то данные, но они не говорят мне, помогло ли это в исследованиях, есть ли прогресс. Если хочешь, могу обрабатывать и твои запросы? Или хочешь поговорить с ними?

\- Тебя проще найти, - небрежно говорит Стайлз. Именно в этом все дело, а не в иррациональном страхе перед Питером. Ха. Ха-ха. – Давай мне свой номер. Я буду слать тебе запросы… как бы, _постоянно_. Ты так сильно пожалеешь, что дал разрешение связываться с тобой.

\- Не думаю, - улыбается Филипп.

Как это мило - он такой оптимист. Но он ошибается, сильно-сильно ошибается.

///

\- Чего он хотел? – требовательно спрашивает Дерек.

\- Дерек, - рассеянно отвечает Филипп, перелистывая брошюру. – Так приятно видеть тебя здесь, среди книг. Может быть ты впитаешь знания из воздуха… Осмос… (<https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%81>)

\- _Филипп_!

Тот поднимает на него глаза и сладко улыбается.

\- Знаешь, ты можешь сам у него спросить.

Дерек расстроено взрыкивает.

\- Он _соврет_!

Улыбка Филиппа гаснет.

\- В твоих словах есть смысл, - признает он и указывает на книжку. – Он искал это.

Дерек хватает книжонку и листает ее, пытаясь понять, что видит. Чем дальше, тем меньше он понимает.

\- Это… Это про твой кулон?

Филипп молча вытягивает кулон из-под рубашки.

\- Он просил у тебя кулон? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- Нет. Он даже не спрашивал, где можно его взять. Этот кулон собственно семейная тайна, не понимаю, как он вообще о нем узнал. И зачем спрашивать книгу, а не кулон? Это бессмысленно.

Ну вот. Приятно, что Филипп тоже озадачился, а то Дерек как дурак все время со своими вопросами.

\- Зачем ему… Он беспокоится, что умрет? Но тогда…

\- … Почему не попросил сам кулон? Вот именно.

\- И почему он беспокоится о своей смерти? Вот в чем вопрос.

\- Ну, - Филипп хмурится. – Он спрашивал, что происходит с бешеными омегами.

\- Он _знает_ об этом?! Откуда?

\- Он не слишком распространялся на этот счет.

\- … Он знает, что мы оборотни? Потому что он ведет себя так, будто знает.

\- Об этом он тоже не говорил. Справедливости ради, я и не спрашивал.

\- Ну да. Это не та тема, которую можно обсудить невзначай. Так что? Он боится, что бешеный омега убьет его?

\- Или кто-то другой? Помнишь, ему не нужен сам кулон. Он хотел знать, как его использовать.

\- Он собирается сделать такой же?

\- Он не может вырезать руну и ждать, что она будет работать так же, как и моя. Другой создатель, другие силы. Мой кулон создал оборотень. О!

Филипп начинает курсировать вдоль стола.

\- Что «о»? – торопит его Дерек.

\- Он сказал, что нет решения его проблемы. Он выглядел… _очень_ расстроенным.

Они какое-то время пялятся друг на друга. Один озабоченный, второй радуется новой загадке. Как по Дереку – радость и новизна быстро пропадает. Получается, Стайлз хотел узнать путь спасения, понял, что он не сработает, потому что он не оборотень и впал в отчаянье?

Он боится, что кто-то умрет? Но кто?

\- Могут маги видеть будущее?

\- Этот навык ненадежен, - обеспокоенно говорит Филипп. – А те, кто могут… Обычно, это их единственный навык. Невозможно иметь такие знания в охранных заклинаниях _и_ видеть будущее.

\- Это не имеет никакого смысла, - недовольно бурчит Дерек.

\- Верно, - соглашается Филипп, снова улыбаясь. – Понимаю, почему он тебе так нравится.

\- _Он мне не нравится_!

Улыбка Филиппа превращается в усмешку. Это не первый раз, когда Дерек жалеет, что Филипп не может почувствовать запах жажды убийства. Люди жульничают!

///

Вернувшись домой, Стайлз решает заняться своей школьной драмой, раз уж он влез в драму сверхъестественную. Он не в восторге от этой унаследованной проблемы. Проклятье! Другой Стайлз и его неверные жизненные решения!

Первый пункт в плане по решению школьной проблемы: выяснить в чем собственно она заключается. Это он и собирается сделать на следующий день в школе. Об этом решении он начинает жалеть практически мгновенно.

\- Эй, Скотт? Мне тут стало интересно… Почему Вероника ухмыляется так, будто меня знает? _И имеет на меня компромат_?

Челюсть Скотта падает, он захлопывает свой шкафчик и всем корпусом поворачивается к Стайлзу. Это не сулит ничего хорошего.

\- _Ты правда хочешь знать_? – восклицает он.

\- Нет, я тренирую легкие. Да, я хочу знать.

\- Ты пригласил ее на бал в прошлом году!

Стайлз на мгновение теряет дар речи в попытке осознать эту монументальную глупость.

\- _И ты мне позволил это сделать_?!

\- Я не мог остановить тебя! – отчаянно оправдывается Скотт. – Ты мне не сказал, что собираешься сделать! Если бы я знал, я бы заперт тебя. Запер и усыпил, клянусь богом!

Он не врет. Скотт, дружище.

\- Ладно, ладно. Бог мой! Ладно. Что не так с другим Стайлзом?!

\- Он был сильно зол на Лилию тогда.

\- … А Лидия вообще знает о моем существовании? Да? Нет?

\- Нет.

\- Хм… Это похоже на сознательный провал, чтобы как-то наказать учителя. Но это не мой образ действий. Если учитель ненавидит меня, я становлюсь идеальным учеником, я посещаю все уроки, я делаю все задания. Они вынуждены поставить мне хорошие оценки и потом я тычу им этими оценками в нос. Этот поступок? Не имеет смысла.

\- И все же, это случилось. Но, клянусь, я не имею к этому отношения!

\- О мой бог! Боже мой! Ладно. Что она сделала, чтобы уничтожить меня?

\- Отказ. На людях. Очень публично. А также очень…эм… громко.

-… Это просто кошмар. Ну, ты понимаешь, не мой кошмар, а тот, про которые снимают молодежные драмы.

\- Ты сказал мне, что это как-то связано с социальной политикой. Не очень-то похоже на правду.

\- Нет, невозможно. Я избегаю социальной политики как чумы. Она скучная, она расстраивает меня и большую часть времени я вообще не понимаю, зачем она нужна. Другой Стайлз врал тебе.

\- О чем?

\- Не знаю пока. О чем-то. О чем-то, что как он думал, тебе лучше не знать.

\- Может быть он просто не хотел, чтобы я путался под ногами.

\- Ага, как же. Нет, Скотт. Точно тебе говорю. Любой Стайлз в любой вселенной будет тебя защищать. Тебя и папу. Тупица!

\- Хм, - Скотт счастливо улыбается, смущенный. Он невообразимо милый иногда. – Ну, теперь это не так важно. Я просто пропесочу его как следует, когда он вернется, так?

Ох. Это как удар под дых. Разве Стайлз не объяснил все Скотту? Получается, нет. Получается, он провалился. Не удивительно, что Скотт принял все новости так нечеловечески спокойно. Он _не понял_.

\- Нет, Скотт, - Стайлз утягивает Скотта от шкафчиков, на другую сторону коридора, к скамейкам. Им нужно сесть, чтобы продолжить этот разговор. – Сердце твоего Стайлза перестало биться. Они тебе сказали об этом?

\- Да, - осторожно отвечает Скотт, непроизвольно напрягаясь в самообороне. – И что?

\- Он умер в той аварии, Скотт. Единственная причина, почему я живу в этом теле - магия. Она смогла исправить повреждения тела. Но к тому времени… твоего Стайлза уже не было.

На лице Скотта появляется то же воинственно-испуганное выражение, с которым он жил несколько месяцев после ухода отца. И его эмоции на самом деле такие ужасные, как Стайлз и представлял когда-то. Дерьмо! Стайлз не должен причинять боль Скотту. Он должен защищать его от нее!

\- Может быть, мой Стайлз в твоем теле, в твоем мире, - мужественно рассуждает Скотт.

Стайлз прикрывает глаза на секунду, чтобы собраться с силами. Он обязан донести до Скотта правду.

\- Скотт, от моего тела мало что осталось, поэтому магия не смогла его излечить. Поэтому меня вообще забросило сюда.

«Даже если то тело было бы в порядке - думает он. – Твой бедный, неподготовленный Стайлз, погиб бы в первые же секунды».

Начавшийся приступ астмы и/или панической атаки сюрпризом не стал.

///

Скотт вдыхает воздух так сильно, как только может, но легче не становится. Легкие будто бы перевязаны узлом. В общем-то он не уверен, что нужно стараться. Может быть, если он отключится – станет лучше.

Хуже всего, думает Скотт. _Хуже всего_ то, что этот Стайлз ему нравится больше.

И это делает его самым худшим человеком из всех живущих. Боже! Одно дело, думать, что его Стайлз где-то в другом мире, что он когда-нибудь вернется. А этот Стайлз… как… как крутой двоюродный брат издалека. Который приезжает ненадолго, устраивает фурор и исчезает. Нормально восхищаться им.

А теперь? Теперь это похоже на худшее предательство. Потому что его Стайлз не просто на каникулах в параллельной реальности – он _умер_. Скотт должен быть в отчаянии и не видеть в происходящем никаких положительных сторон. Нет здесь ничего хорошего! Он должен, но он _не_ _может_. Этот Стайлз… Крутой… Жизнь закалила его. Он выглядит старше, спокойнее и увереннее в себе. Больше контроля в эмоциях. И самое классное… Скотт уже и забыл, когда Стайлз так смотрел на него. Будто они снова в садике и его побили (Это было очень давно. Все довольно быстро поняли, что лучший друг Скотта – бешеный клубок ярости без чувства самосохранения и решили оставить их обоих на хрен в покое).

Боже! Невозможно поверить, что его Стайлз мертв, ведь вот он сидит прямо перед ним! Как не радоваться этому Стайлзу, в ком сконцентрировали все лучшие качества его Стайлза!

Он никогда не простит себя за это!

Но… Черт! Этот Стайлз тут не останется. Неа. Потому что он _Стайлз,_ а в той реальности остался его _Скотт_ , ради которого он сделает что угодно. Значит, он вернется туда. Значит, Скотт потерял своего Стайлза, а скоро потеряет и этого. Так что он в полном дерьме!

Он с трудом вдыхает воздух и задумывается, может быть и не стоит стараться? Может стоит вообще перестать дышать?

Стайлз сует ингалятор ему в руку и направляет ее к губам.

\- Дыши, - приказывает он.

Скотт слишком долго слушался Стайлза, чтобы сейчас прекратить это делать. Он дышит.

///

Дерек должен был сильнее сопротивляться Лоре, когда она велела ему встретиться со Стайлзом у школы. Он бы наверняка проиграл, но, по крайне мере, чувствовал себя самодостаточной зрелой личностью. Сейчас же Дерек слоняется по школьной парковке, в ожидании _подростка_. Он чувствует себя _педофилом_. Он все время забывает, что Стайлз _школьник_ _._ Ведет-то он себя, как взрослый. Но он старшеклассник. Вот так. И Дереку надо бы всегда держать этот факт в голове.

Минуту Дерек обдумывает решение уйти. Потом он вспоминает, что Лора с ним сделает и остается. Чтобы через минуту снова решиться на побег. Он где-то на двадцатом повторе этого цикла, наконец-то звенит звонок и дети начинают выходить на парковку. Стайлз появляется в числе последних. Он выходит с каким-то черноволосым парнем. Язык их тел кричит - _семья_ , но оба они пахнут печалью и тревогой. Парень садится на велосипед и уезжает. Стайлз смотрит ему вслед, тяжело вздыхает и расстроенно прикусывает губу.

Потом он поворачивается к своему джипу, видит Дерека, стоящего рядом и… Бах! Печаль растворяется без остатка. Будто ее и не было. Будто Дерек, караулящий его у машины это подарок судьбы.

Стайлз Стилински. Парень с начисто отсутствующим здравым смыслом.

Когда Стайлз подходит ближе, Дерек хватает его за грудки и толкает на машину со смутной надеждой получить объяснение, или убрать эту дурацкую улыбочку, или добиться хоть какой-нибудь _нормальной_ реакции. Но нет. Конечно нет.

Стайлз смеется.

\- Какого хрена ты смеешься? – недоумевает Дерек.

\- Прости, чувак, прости, - извиняется Стайлз, похлопывая его по груди. Утешает. – Я просто… Я знавал как-то одного парня… И как бы… Все наши взаимоотношения состояли из… меня, спасающим его задницу… его, пихающим меня на всякие вертикальные поверхности с рычанием в процессе... Иногда с взаправдашними клыками…

Пауза и быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. Подтверждение предположений семьи.

\- Ностальгия… Хорошие были времена…

\- Где он сейчас? – спрашивает Дерек. Ему интересно, где этот оборотень.

Он оказывается совершенно не готов к _цунами_ горя, что обрушивается на него.

« _Очень расстроен_ », сказал Филипп. Господи, боже мой, святые угодники! Преуменьшение века! Не то чтобы Филипп мог знать… невозможно многое прочитать по лицу Стайлза. Он выглядит немного опустошенным вот и все. Как будто он вспомнил чью-то грустную историю. Но _запах_. Боги! Ярость и страх, и вина, и скорбь…  Этого так много, Дерек дрожит от их силы. А ведь эти эмоции даже не его.

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз сухо и безэмоционально – кошмарный контраст с тем, что происходит у него внутри. – Думаю, я всегда знал, что однажды не успею.

Ужасная меленькая пауза.

\- Он был твоего возраста… Странно, правда?

Дерек отпускает Стайлза и отшатывается. Его разрывают два противоречивых желания: остаться и попытаться как-то уменьшить эту боль и свалить нахрен отсюда подальше. Потому что сначала Стайлз улыбался ему, а теперь пахнет будто весь его мир разрушен. И Дерек во всем виноват. Мать узнает, что он наделал и прибьет его.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит он, потому что не дружит со словами, права Лора.

Удивительно, но это помогает. Удушающее горе отступает немного. И они оба могут нормально вздохнуть.

\- С чего бы? – говорит Стайлз. – Не ты же его убил.

\- Все равно…

\- И, честно говоря, довольно странно видеть, как ты извиняешься. Как будто… У тебя болит что-то, когда ты это делаешь? Выглядит именно так.

\- Заткнись, - автоматически огрызается Дерек. Он постоянно слышит это от своих родственников. Так что - стандартная реакция.

Стайлз смеется и остатки горя рассеиваются в этом смехе, как туман в солнечном свете. Если бы логика и Стайлз сосуществовали в одной вселенной, Дерек задался бы вопросом, _откуда_ Стайлз знает, как редко он извиняется. Но логика и Стайлз не монтируются, потому, зачем спрашивать?

Он решает испытать удачу другим вопросом.

\- Моих лет… Если он был моего возраста… тебе семнадцать, Стайлз. Он должен был защищать _тебя_.

\- Ну так… Некоторые взрослеют быстро, знаешь ли. Не везет, думаю, - Стайлз задумчиво хмурится, но не кажется расстроенным. – И в общем-то, он меня тоже спасал. Мы спасали друг друга. И, большую часть времени, он мне не доверял, а меня он раздражал. Такие дела.

\- Звучит невероятно глупо.

\- Да, именно так все и было, - но Стайлз улыбается грустно и… нежно? – Так или иначе! Ты ко мне по делу, полагаю? Не только же для того, чтобы стукнуть о машину, хоть это тебе и понравилось? Итак, зачем?

\- Мои родители хотят тебя видеть.

\- Твои родители? – взвизгивает Стайлз, нервно взмахнув руками. – Эм… Почему? Я не знаю твоих родителей! Зачем им я?!

И это тот парень, что нагло потребовал впустить его в их библиотеку. И который смеялся, когда Дерек швырнул его на машину.

\- Ну, я не знаю, - тянет Дерек. – Может быть они хотят поговорить о том, откуда ты знаешь столь многое о нашей семье? Или тот факт, что ты будто бы не помнишь близнецов, хоть и учишься с ними в одном классе, а они вдруг говорят - ты пахнешь странно? Или, может быть, они хотят спросить тебя почему ты _оградил наш дом от апокалипсиса_?

\- Простого «спасибо» было бы достаточно, - настаивает Стайлз. – Не нужно мне пока с ними встречаться. Еще слишком рано.

\- Почему ты защитил наш дом от апокалипсиса, Стайлз?

\- … Мне… нравится ваш дом? Ну знаешь… Гораздо лучше, чем обгоревший остов.

\- Ладно. Почему именно наш дом?

\- Он мой любимый?

 _Это как биться о бетонную стену_. Дерек вздыхает и сдается.

\- Давай, поехали домой.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты это говоришь… Но, нет…  мне и тут хорошо…

\- _Стайлз_.

\- Ладно, ладно. Бог мой! Не свети тут своими клыками.

///

Дерек не просто приволакивает его в свой дом против его желания – он приводит его в комнату полную старших Хейлов, говорит:

\- Он сказал мне не светить клыками на парковке, - _и просто бросает его там одного_.

Стайлз и забыл почему так много времени проводил, мечтая вдарить Дереку по лицу, но теперь вспомнил.

Сегодня Стайлз в гостиной. Это… одновременно красивая и жуткая комната. Весь дом светлый, яркий, много света и воздуха. А здесь - темное дерево и красный ковер, и плотные темные шторы, не пропускающие свет и черно-белые ландшафтные фотографии в массивных рамах на стенах. Комната оформлена с большим вкусом. И здесь очень тихо. Возможно, дополнительная звукоизоляция. Вероятно, здесь можно убить и никто ничего не услышит. Плюс бонус – крови на темно-красном ковре не видно.

 Ага, очень полезные мысли.

Кевин и Талия Хейл сидят вместе на темно-коричневом с золотом диванчике. Прямо напротив ушастого кресла, в которое Дерек бросил Стайлза. Тэя, мать Талии стоит за диваном, опираясь на его спинку и ухмыляется. Это какой-то хренов трибунал.

\- Итак, - говорит Талия, мило улыбаясь и этой улыбке Стайлз ни разу не верит. – Ты _знаешь_ , что мы оборотни. Мы предполагали, но не были уверены. Ты – загадка, Стайлз.

Кевин сидит молча и сердито смотрит на Стайлза. Ага, вот от кого Дерек получил свою выразительность. Тэя же едва сдерживает смех. Жаль нельзя провести беседу с ней, потому что: а) стало понятно на кого похожа Лора, б) Тэя самый крутой член семьи. Но она не альфа. Стайлз не может угадать кто, Кевин или Талия альфа. Или они, как бы… со-альфа… но, очевидно, они руководят стаей. Что весьма печально, они до чертиков его пугают.

\- Прошу прощения? – пробует Стайлз. Это выглядит безопасным началом разговора.

\- За что? – подозрительно спрашивает Талия. Не. Не угадал. Совсем не безопасно.

\- За то, что запутал вас, полагаю?

\- Нас ты боишься гораздо больше, чем Дерека, - замечает Талия. – Это… необычно.

\- Ну да… Но Дерека я знаю. В нем нет ничего страшного, - ну кроме его особого таланта принимать идиотски неверные решения, но он не может сказать этого женщине, которая вырастила Дерека.

\- Но что в нас страшного? Я бухгалтер, а Кевин человек, как ты знаешь.

Он не знает и это неважно.

\- Да, но он из семьи оборотней, правильно? Потому что Питер. И кроме того, люди могут быть невероятно опасными, спасибо большое, - перед глазами Стайлза мелькают неприятные воспоминания о дедушке Арджентов. – К тому же… бухгалтерский учет? Жуткая штука! А Дерек… Дело в том, что Дерек не знает, что ему делать со своей силой, как ею пользоваться. А вы двое точно знаете, как.

Если задуматься, это его бесит.

\- Кстати об этом… Почему так? Он ваш сын, разве вы не должны были научить его заботиться о себе? Я знаю, вы не тренировали его, как альфу, но… Черт возьми! Ему же нужно уметь _выживать_ самостоятельно! Что если вы все умрете, а? Он абсолютно беспомощен, поверьте! Мы говорим о катастрофе. И в этом вы виноваты, потому что командуете им направо и налево, обращаетесь, как с ребенком хотя он здоровенный, взрослый мужик! Вы даже с близнецами так не обращаетесь! Я вас вообще не понимаю! Это так, будто вы намеренно настраиваете его на неудачу в жизни.

Наступает долгое неприятное молчание. Много времени, чтобы поразмышлять о том, что однажды язык Стайлза сведет его в могилу. И возможно даже сегодня. Кроме того. Тэя должна прекратить сдерживаться иначе ее разорвет от смеха.

\- Спасибо тебе за развернутый анализ наших методов воспитания, Стайлз, - ошеломленного говорит Талия. Да, Стайлз производит такой эффект на людей. Он хорошо в этом. Кевин же показывает зубы, чему научился у своих родственников оборотней, надо думать. Стайлз не впечатлен. Его еще ни разу не стукнули о стенку в течение этого разговора, так что, он спокойно может и дальше их раздражать.

\- И вот теперь он больше не боится, - шепчет Тэя. – Он… злится.

Она же кажется в восторге. Стайлзу она нравится. Они могут подружиться.

\- Ребенок, почему ты защищаешь наш дом?

\- Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.

\- Правильно, - улыбается Тэя. – И все же это не ответ.

-… Филипп сказал, ты спрашивал об омегах, - Кевин наклоняется вперед, в первый раз выказывая интерес. – Их слишком много. Ты знаешь почему?

\- Не совсем. Но мне не нравится предполагаемое будущее, так что я хочу, чтобы с вами, ребята, все было в порядке. Вы самая мощная сверхъестественная сила, что я знаю. Вы мне нужны в целости и сохранности, здоровыми и довольными, чтобы, когда наступят плохие времена, а они наступят, потому что так все в моей жизни работает, вы мне помогли справиться с ними. Вдруг бешеные омеги признак надвигающихся неприятностей? А вы первая преграда на их пути. Нельзя допустить, чтобы с вами что-то случилось.

\- Есть еще Алан Дитон, - замечает Талия.

\- Всего лишь один человек, - возражает Стайлз. – Причем слишком большой любитель сидеть на берегу и ждать, когда река вынесет на берег труп его врага.

Тэя усмехается, Стайлз улыбается ей.

\- Мне нравится Алан, - защищается Талия, тоже улыбаясь.

\- Почему ты так боишься пожара? – спрашивает Кевин. Он пожарник, так? О боже! У Кейт, однако своеобразное чувство юмора. Стайлз вынужден снять перед ней воображаемую шляпу – идеальное злодейство.

\- В смысле? – переспрашивает он, отгоняя мысли о Кейт.

\- Филипп сказал, там больше всего именно огнезащитных заклинаний. Почему?

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и трет лицо ладонями.

\- Плохие воспоминания, надо думать. Не хотел, чтобы это случилось _снова_.

Кевин просто кивает. Стайлз ему благодарен, что он не просит подробного рассказа.

\- Ты говорил с Аланом об омегах? – спрашивает Талия.

\- Ага. Он притворился, что ничего не знает. Это не значит, что он ничего не знает. Потому что… ну _Дитон_. Невозможно вытащить из него информацию, если он не желает ею делиться. По какой-либо дурацкой причине.

\- Вижу, ты его хорошо знаешь, - сухо замечает Талия.

\- И да и нет, - это единственный способ ответить и не солгать.

\- Ну, мы его знаем и того меньше, - вздыхает Кевин и становится странно похожим на отца. – Он отказывается говорить с кем-либо кроме Талии и Филиппа с 1987 года. Что-то о «высокомерных волках, которые никогда не слушают доводы разума…»

\- Это ты виноват, Питер, - ласково говорит Талия. И да, вот он, _Питер_ , скрывающийся в тенях в углу комнаты. Чертовы оборотни!

Теперь они все пялятся на него. Ага. Он точно не знает, что они услышали, но наверняка было довольно драматично.

\- Другой Питер, - объясняет он. Собственно, это правда. – Простите. Неприятная травма.

 _Он убил меня и съел_. Что может быть более неприятным?

Кевин выглядит взволнованным и разозлившимся на Стайлза. Это Дерек тоже взял от него. Мило. Питер… Питер же просто заинтригован. Типично.

\- Одиночная травма или длительное воздействие? – спрашивает он.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Длительное.

\- ПТСР?

\- Может быть? Не думаю, что есть возможность поставить четкий диагноз, - и вообще, можно ли считать это _пост_ травматическим синдромом, ведь собственно травма закончилась смертью Стайлза?

\- Никогда бы не догадался, не окажись триггер прямо перед тобой, - бормочет Питер. – Ты уже выглядишь спокойным, что практически невозможно. Прятать такое от оборотней… У тебя должно быть обширные познания о том, как воспринимает мир наш вид. И просто-таки феноменальный самоконтроль.

\- Спасибо? – говорит Стайлз в замешательстве.

\- Ммм… И когда же и где ты успел поучаствовать в боевых действиях, Стайлз? – мягко спрашивает Питер. Но взгляд его такой пристальный и это…. тошнотворно знакомо. _«Ты же умник у нас, Стайлз, не так ли?»_

Ощущение такое, будто его сердце вознамерилось покинуть тело через горло. Он понимает, что оборотни чувствуют его панику. Он делает несколько глубоких вздохов и решает, что пришло время покинуть сцену прежде, чем у него начнется полноценная паническая атака. Это было бы просто смешно! У него их год не было! И уж точно не будет из-за _неправильного Питера Хейла_!

\- Стайлз, - говорит Талия. Ее голос успокаивающий и четкий. Он моментально привязывает Стайлза к реальности и отводит от края. Всего одним словом – должно быть сила альфы. – Все хорошо. Мы не будем настаивать, если ты не хочешь говорить.

\- Да не в этом дело, - почти честно отвечает Стайлз. – Просто… Я не хочу об этом даже думать, понимаете?

\- Все хорошо, - снова говорит Талия. – Хорошо… У всех есть вещи, о которых мы не хотим вспоминать.

Стайлзу интересно, попадала она под раздачу в этом мире? Довольно очевидно, что их жизнь не была легкой прогулкой и в этой вселенной. Она знает, о чем говорит…

\- Мы вызвали тебя сюда не для допроса, - продолжает она. Ага, как же! Его не обманешь. – Собственно, мы хотим тебя, кое-о-чем попросить. Учитывая, как ты обеспокоен нашим благополучием, мы подумали – ты можешь нам помочь.

\- … О чем попросить? – подозрительно спрашивает Стайлз, старательно не глядя на Питера, чтобы его снова не прихватило.

\- Пикси.

\- Что?! Теперь еще и пикси?! – да вы, блядь, издеваетесь. – Я ненавижу пикси! Ненавижу как… как… у меня даже нет сравнения для этого. Ничто не может быть более раздражающим и опасным одновременно!

Взгляды всех присутствующих подтверждают его оценку происходящего.

\- Точно, - говорит Кевин. – Так что мы позаботимся об омегах, а ты о пикси.

\- Да ладно! Вы думаете я не знаю, кто тут будет в выигрыше? Как насчет: _я_ займусь омегами, а _вы_ будете избавляться от пикси?!

\- Наши законы гласят, что ответственность за бродячих омег лежит на альфе местной стаи, - заученно говорит Талия, правда фырканье Тэи портит весь эффект.

\- О мой бог! – обиженно бормочет Стайлз. – Я всех вас ненавижу!

///

\- Забавный факт! – таинственно шепчет Лора, ворвавшись в его комнату и плюхаясь на кровать. – Стайлз в ужасе от дяди Питера.

Дерек разворачивает свой стул к ней.

\- От _Питера_? Почему?

\- Ох, ну конечно он рассказал мне всю историю. Ведь именно так Стайлз и поступает. Ха! Ха-ха. Нет. Меня там вообще не было. Мама сказала, что он извинился. А Питера принял за другого человека. Я его не понимаю. Он _знает_ , мы слышим, когда он врет.

Дерек уверен, как раз в этом все дело.

\- Вот именно. Мы знаем, что он лжет, а раз так, он считает, что это не вранье. Это такой невербальный способ сказать нам отвалить.

\- Надо же! – неискренне удивляется Лора. – Кто-то обращает внимание на происходящее.

Дерек хмуро смотрит в ответ.

\- Думаю, нана Тэя влюбилась в него, - продолжает Лора, проигнорировав его взгляд. – Она хочет усыновить его или укусить его и оставить с нами навсегда, как я тебе и говорила с самого начала.

\- Потому что нана Тэя и ты – _совершенно идентичны_?

\- Вовсе нет! Мы иногда спорим!

\- Насчет чего? Молочный или темный шоколад?

\- В другом тоже!

\- Без разницы. Что он сказал о заклинаниях?

Лора прекращает улыбаться и начинает теребить ниточку из покрывала.

\- Думаю… Прозвучало так, словно он… потерял своих друзей… свою стаю, может быть, во время пожара.

Дерек не может удержаться и со свистом втягивает воздух, представляя и меряя на себя этот кошмар.

\- Я знаю… - тихо соглашается Лора. – Питер сказал, он ведет себя, будто пережил войну.

\- Но… он сын шерифа. Они много лет живут здесь, так?

\- Это ты так думаешь, - неуверенно говорит Лора. – Я могу посмотреть. Может быть его родители были разведены. Может быть он жил с матерью.

\- Может быть.

Лора работает в канцелярии административного управления округа и количество вещей которые она может узнать о человеке – ужасает. Большей частью, это незаконно, но Лоре плевать, она всегда была любопытна.

\- Питер сказал, Стайлза тоже беспокоят омеги. По его мнению, мы самая мощная сверхъестественная сила здесь, и он хочет, чтобы так и оставалось. Он ждет чего-то.

\- Чего?

\- Мама сказала, он не знает. Не уверен. Ей не нравится происходящее.

\- Ей и раньше не нравилось.

\- Ну, теперь нравится еще меньше. О! Она дала Стайлзу поручение.

Дерек усмехается, несмотря на общую мрачность беседы.

\- Поручение?

\- Ага. Он должен избавиться от пикси.

\- Ух ты! Это совсем нечестно.

\- Да. Стайлз сказал то же самое.

Дерек улыбается и качает головой. Он задумывается о беспорядке, который принес этот год.

\- Они поручили Стайлзу разобраться с пикси потому что думают те как-то связаны с чокнутыми омегами?

\- Думаю, да, - задумчиво подтверждает Лора. – Хотя, как по мне – бесполезная трата времени. Может быть им нужно подтверждение независимого эксперта что эти два события связаны?

Дерек вздыхает и трет лицо руками.

\- Какого хрена происходит, Лора?

\- Ну, братишка, мы и понятия не имеем. Вот такая проблема.

///

Стайлз сильно (сильно-сильно!) не любит пикси. У него есть причина – он испытал на себе всю гамму их отрицательного воздействия. Собственно, последний месяц предыдущей жизни он потратил больше моральных сил на ненависть к пикси, чем на беспокойство о Питере, Джерарде, альфах и конце мира, как он себе его представлял. Больше частью потому, что убийство пикси это такая глупость!

Факт – пикси легко убить. Равно как и тараканов. Но! Посмотрите-ка – они повсюду. То, что этот Бикон Хиллз тоже заражен пикси – самая несправедливая вещь что случалась со Стайлзом.

Как бы то ни было, ему нужно будет этим заняться. Когда-нибудь. В обозримом будущем. На данный момент у него в приоритете: как решить свою школьную проблему и как вернуться домой. Если он решит проблему возвращения до того, как избавится от пикси? Просто шикарно! И ему даже не жаль. Да, он ужасен и, да, ему насрать.

Ладно. Школьная драма. Глядя на переписку другого Стайлза – его шантажировали. Из-за порнушки. Грустно. Он весьма разочарован другим Стайлзом.

Но он знает, как это произошло. О, да! Бывает что-то сильно заинтересует его и все… он _должен знать_! В пятидесяти процентах случаев, он жалеет, что вообще спросил. Так, например, он узнал о пытках, применяемых испанской Инквизицией и полную историю мужской кастрации. А кровавые подробности о вирусе Эбола до сих пор снятся ему в кошмарах. Так что это фиаско наверняка из той же категории.

Другой Стайлз вероятно наткнулся где-то в сети на упоминание необычных техник связывания. И в безумии решил узнать об этом все. Судя по переписке, он хотел купить какой-то специфический японский журнал 1974 года выпуска, один из первых в этом направлении. Тот существовал только в печатном виде и только на японском. Во всяком случае ни на одном англоговорящем сайте данных о таком журнале не было. К сожалению, Джордан единственный человек (кого Стайлз знал), кто мог достать подобную вещь. Поскольку ничего близко похожего на журнал или диск с его сканами Стайлз не нашел в своих обычных тайниках, скорее всего другой Стайлз впал в такой ужас от увиденного, что все уничтожил. Возможно огнем.

В последующих письмах, Джордан сообщает, что имеет доказательства того что сын шерифа увлекается подобным дерьмом, а возможно и кое-чем посерьезнее. Вот почему, обращаться к Джордану было ошибкой с самого начала. Значит, шантаж. Но не ради денег, а для возможности контроля другого Стайлза. Принудить совершить что-то нелепое и/или незаконное. Выставить его в идиотском свете, чтобы развлечь приспешников Джордана. Это объясняет всю эскападу с приглашением Вероники на бал. Довольно предсказуемо и скучно.

Самое грустное, что в страхе перед шантажом другой Стайлз перестал общаться со Скоттом чтобы оградить того от возможного ущерба и замкнулся в себе. Вау.

Чудесно! Не то чтобы другой Стайлз не врал отцу, просто он справлялся с этим лучше. С другой стороны, скрыть шантаж проще, чем полномасштабную сверхъестественную войну. Стайлз старался, как мог.

Он и хотел бы резко осудить своего двойника, но слишком хорошо понимает, как это произошло. И шантаж действительно самое страшное, что случилось с другим Стайлзом со времен смерти мамы.

Ну что ж. На беду юных засранцев-шантажистов, теперь им придется иметь дело с другим, больше повидавшим, Стайлзом. И они понятия не имеют во что себя втравили. Им повезло, что они не успели наехать на него лично. Кроме того, у него нет времени придумать что-нибудь значительное. При наличии свободного времени, возможно он зашел бы слишком далеко. Просто чтобы сжечь лишнюю энергию.

С учетом ограниченного времени, он просто идет в магазин, покупает стейки, магией заставляет их оставаться теплыми и постоянно кровоточить в течение следующей недели, пакует их в пластиковые пакеты и отправляет всем участникам шантажа, с маленькой запиской, поясняющей почему они должны оставить его в покое. Написанной кровью. О, дааааа! Возможно, он нездорово ржет пока все это проделывает.

Иииии… Проблема решена! Этот трюк не сработал бы на ком-нибудь вроде его Питера, но здесь кучка школьников-неудачников, а не зарегистрированный психопат. Они достаточно напугаются, чтобы прекратить все дела с ним. А если нет? Стайлз не будет возражать. Он может сыграть и жестче.

Так. Это было легко. Теперь проблемы жизни и смерти. Всегда сложнее решить. И никакого веселья в процессе.

Он зарывается с головой в книги, которые спер у Хейлов, пока они отвлеклись. И убивает на это следующие пять часов. Бесполезно. Ничего о том, что может оптом свести омег с ума, или о перемещениях между параллельными вселенными или о подборе подходящего тела.

Ничего нет и о способе уничтожения пикси. Но это как раз не удивительно. Стайлз уверен, пикси самый жизнестойкий вид на земле.

Всегда приятно потратить бездну усилий на то что оказывается пустой тратой времени!

Зато, когда он приходит в школу, видит, что кровавые стейки решили его проблему… ну… _волшебным_ образом.

\- Чувак, - говорит Скотт, когда они идут по направлению к раздевалкам и видят, как Брендан, расталкивая всех, кто попался ему на дороге, ринулся обратно в кабинет, только чтобы не столкнуться с ними. – Ты видел это? Это уже третий человек за сегодня, который дает деру, только увидев тебя.

\- Так и есть, Скотт. Так и есть.

\- Они боятся тебя!

\- Так и должно быть. Я гораздо более сумасшедший, чем другой Стайлз.

\- Что ты с ними сделал?

\- Ничего плохого, не волнуйся. При этом уроке жизни ни один из старшеклассников не пострадал. Пошли. Мы опоздаем на тренировку.

\- Стайлз…

\- Скотт.

\- _Стайлз_ , что ты _сделал_?

\- Я выяснил, почему твой Стайлз тебя избегал. И кое-что предпринял по этому поводу. Проблема решена.

\- О… Окееей. Это мне абсолютно ни о чем не говорит.

\- Серьезно, не волнуйся. Я понимаю, когда захожу слишком далеко. Здесь не тот случай. Все клево.

Скотт, предатель, сомневается.

\- _Как_ ты понимаешь, что зашел слишком далеко? – подозрительно спрашивает он.

Стайлз серьезно обдумывает этот вопрос. Это честный вопрос. В самом деле, как?

\- Думаю… Думаю, если бы я зашел слишком далеко, это бы сильно расстроило Скотта.

\- … Ведь так поступать плохо, раз уж я расстроюсь?

Ну. Технически, нет. Скотту плохо - это значит Скотту плохо, а так быть не должно. И таких ситуаций нужно любыми способами избегать. Конец. Но говорить этого нельзя.

\- Конечно.

\- Ты врешь.

\- Чаще всего, да.

\- Стайлз! Я что? Твой моральный компас?

\- Нет!

\- Правда?

\- … Папа помогает?

Скотт недоверчиво качает головой. Так, Стайлзу нужно поработать над этим. Потому что Скотт определенно привлекает людей с чрезвычайно гибкой моралью. Стайлз, Айзек, Дерек, Эллисон. О боже, так много Эллисон. Не исключено, что все они использовали Скотта как моральный компас. И факт, что он этого не понимал, делает его действительно хорошим человеком.

К счастью, их разговор прерывается, когда они входят в раздевалку, полную людей, которые с удовольствием бы поучаствовали в упомянутом разговоре, что, как Стайлз усвоил из предыдущего опыта, всегда заканчивалось плохо.

Стайлз запомнил, что нужно вести себя тихо, а Скотт-то нет. Поэтому, когда Стайлз снимает свою рубашку, тот шипит на всю комнату:

\- Откуда у тебя это?! – Стайлз, в панике, быстро дергает рубашку назад, чтобы никто ничего не увидел и не начал задавать неудобные вопросы. Боже, он и не понимал, насколько избалован. Ведь его Скотт сам имел не предназначавшуюся для всеобщего показа татуировку.

\- Дитон, - вздыхает Стайлз.

\- _Доктор Дитон_ сделал это? – не похоже, что Скотту стало легче.

\- Да.

\- _Зачем_?

\- Это… ну… магия.

\- Это жутко, чувак. Это самая жуткая вещь на свете. Самая. Включая штуки с червями.

\- Нет ничего хуже червей.

\- … Да, ладно. Ты прав. Но довольно близко!

Татуировка начинается между лопаток и опускается ниже по спине. Это стилизованное изображение человека, с завязанными глазами, связанными руками и ногами. Веревки для каждой связки. Одна веревка для семьи, с которой будет связан носитель татуировки. Волокна веревок – конкретные люди. Этот Дитон выбрал человека, висящего на дереве – скандинавский стиль. Дитон из его мира выбрал христианский крест. Но, в принципе, суть не меняется. Может быть, если Стайлз попадет еще в одну вселенную, тот Дитон выберет миф о Прометее, прикованном к скале.

\- Для чего это? – Скотт хочет знать. Или нет он наоборот не хочет, он чувствует, что _должен_ знать.

\- Просто так… ну… ты знаешь, чтобы присматривать теми, кого люблю.

\- … Я один из таких людей?

\- _Да_ , Скотт.

\- Значит ты будешь присматривать за _мной_? С помощью жуткой татуировки? Ты следишь за мной?... Подожди…

\- Стоп. Остановись, пока не навредил себе. И… как бы? Это не слежка в ее истинном понимании. Я просто буду чувствовать твои сильные эмоции, - он _связан_. Это значит, он абсолютно беспомощен против людей к кому привязан этой татуировкой. Не сможет противостоять им ни физически, ни магически. Даже если они решат убить его. Разумеется, он не собирается распространяться об этом.

Зато он может отбиваться вербально. По любому это единственный способ борьбы с близкими людьми. А в болтовне он хорош.

Скотт, потому что он Скотт, просто качает головой, будто стараясь вытряхнуть всю эту беседу из головы и начинает активно переодеваться. Вся эта головоломка слишком сложная, чтобы заниматься ею прямо сейчас, поэтому он бросает это дело.

\- Ты все равно придешь после тренировки, да?

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз с глупой нежностью глядя на своего лучшего друга. – Определенно. Нужно сделать парочку вещей, но в пять нормально будет?

\- Круто.

Стайлз так любит умение Скотта отстраняться от кошмарной и тревожной информации, чтобы уменьшить ее до небольшого беспокойства. Это… просто… Вау!

///

Дерек снова караулит Стайлза на школьной парковке. Чувствует он себя ничуть не лучше, чем в первый раз. По крайней мере, Стайлз на тренировке, так что его видят только спортсмены. Меньшее количество любопытных взглядов, но с другой стороны, они длятся дольше, ведь никто больше не отвлекает внимание. Да, точно. По-прежнему херово.

Опять же, это была идея Лоры. Дереку нужно составить список тех случаев, когда Лора портила его жизнь. О, это будет длинный список. Очень-очень длинный.

Стайлз появляется с тем же темноволосым парнем, что и в тот раз. Он машет тому рукой на прощанье и радостно улыбаясь идет к Дереку. Группа пацанов с клюшками для лакросса, притормаживают и смотрят на них, перешептываясь. Стайлз оборачивается, смотрит на них секунду, потом качает головой.

\- Они говорят, ты крутой, - шепчет он, уверенный, что Дерек услышит.

\- Поэтому они пялятся? – недоверчиво спрашивает Дерек.

\- Ага, знаю, - соглашает Стайлз весело. – Твоя репутация крутого парня загадка для меня. Довольно забавно, вообще-то.

Дерек улыбается. Потому что для него такая репутация тоже загадка. Странно, что посторонний догадался насколько. Просто… эти люди не видели его с мамой… или с сестрами если на то пошло.

\- Точно же? – улыбается ему Стайлз. – Это все внешность, думаю. Еще бы добавить щетины…

\- Лора не одобряет щетину.

\- Что подтверждает мое мнение. Ты даже не _стараешься_. Как ты прокачиваешь всю эту крутость? Это все красивое лицо? Точно. Все дело в красивом лице.

Дерек фыркает. Вполне возможно, все действительно так.

\- О, мой бог! Ты вообще был популярен в старшей школе? – давит Стайлз, притворяясь будто он в ужасе.

\- Наверное.

\- Так… где твои друзья из школы?

\- Тут и там. Я не знаю. Большинство уехали в колледж, а я начал работать. Я вижу кое-кого в городе иногда, но мы давно потеряли связь друг с другом. Все равно они не знали ничего обо мне.

\- О, - говорит Стайлз, серьезно кивая головой, что просто смешно. – Ты был одиноким популярным парнем.

Как будто такое бывает.

\- Что?

\- Популярный одиночка! Ты всем нравился, ты красивый и все эти оборотнические девайсы. Но никто не знал тебя. _Настоящего тебя_. Ты специально разорвал все связи после школы. Ты одиночка, - Стайлз улыбается задумчиво и шепчет. – Всегда был.

Неясно, помнит ли он, что Дерек его слышит.

\- Я не одинок! - возражает Дерек, негодуя. – Мне они не нужны. У меня есть стая. Зачем мне кто-то еще?

Стайлз смотрит на него, будто это самая грустная вещь, которую он слышал. Какого хрена?

\- _Что_?

Стайлз моргает и встряхивается, чтобы вернуться к реальности.

\- Ничего, ничего…. Просто... Эм… Ничего. А зачем ты здесь? Не то чтобы я не был рад тебя видеть. Я очень рад. Потому что даже просто стояние рядом с тобой поднимает фактор моей крутизны на небывалый уровень… Восхитительная ирония… Но… Да. Зачем?

\- Лора, - вздыхает Дерек.

Стайлз недолго молчит, потом поднимает вопросительно брови.

\- … И будет что-нибудь еще или это все, что ты мне скажешь? Наверняка Лора имеет свои резоны видеть меня… даже если это резоны, которых не знает разум? (часть цитаты Блейза Паскаля)

Это цитата откуда-то. Дерек ее уже слышал от Питера. Просто… По идее Стайлз и Питер должны были понравиться друг другу. Странно, что этого не случилось.

\- Она хочет, чтобы я уговорил тебя пойти с нами на следующую охоту на омегу, - пожимает плечами Дерек. Это самая глупая вещь, которую он слышал от Лоры.

И, _конечно же_ , Стайлз говорит:

\- Да, хорошо.

\- «Да, хорошо»? – повторяет Дерек недоверчиво.

\- Эм... да? Что-то не так? Я нарушил какие-то правила, о которых ничего не знаю?

\- Ты человек! Ты знаешь насколько это опасно для людей?!

\- Даааа… Ты кажется должен _уговорить_ меня пойти, а не отговаривать.

\- Нет! Лора хочет, чтобы ты пошел с нами. Я просто согласился передать тебе просьбу. Я был уверен, что ты откажешься! Но, с чего я вообще так решил, а? Ты ни разу не выказал ни грамма здравого смысла, почему теперь должно быть иначе?! – Стайлз ничего не отвечает, потому что слишком занят, глядя на темноволосого парня с камерой, который вышел из дверей школы. – Стайлз. _Стайлз_!

Пацан смотрит на них и Стайлз сужает глаза.

\- Эй, Дерек… Что ты думаешь о детерминизме и свободной воле?

\- _Что_?

\- Неважно. Прости. Что ты говорил?

\- Ты не можешь пойти с нами на ловлю омеги.

\- Тогда… почему ты пригласил меня? Ты приглашал, думая, что я откажусь? Это обидно, Дерек! Так и комплекс можно заработать! Я все расскажу Лоре.

Дерек рычит от разочарования. Как бы он хотел, чтобы Стайлз был волком! Тогда он мог бы долбануть его пару раз головой о крышу машины, не беспокоясь о последствиях.

Во всем виновата Лора.

///

Денни считает, что он довольно наблюдательный человек. Его сестра правда иного мнения. Он чертов маньяк, а его навык характеризуется словами жуткий и совершенно кошмарный. Всего лишь потому, что он всегда знает, когда у нее был секс. Но, что бы она там не думала, не нужно быть гением, чтобы угадать.

И все же, да, у него хорошие навыки наблюдения. И сейчас он видит, что Стайлз Стилински, господь свидетель, сменил личность. Что, в общем-то не такое уж большое дело. Но, эта новая личность пугает, и все происходящее начинает влиять на жизнь Денни.

Где-то месяц назад, он шел следом за Лидией и Джексоном по коридору, а Стайлз и Скотт шли навстречу. Стайлз поднял глаза и сказал: «Привет, Лидия». Ничего необычного, разве что он выглядел более рассеянным и менее надеющимся на ответное приветствие, чем обычно. Но это не все.

Потом он на одном дыхании продолжил чуть менее доброжелательно: «Денни, Джексон».

И пошел себе дальше. Как будто это обычное дело. Как будто не было пятого класса и Джексона с разбитым носом, в крови, и Стайлза с двумя фингалами. Не было клятвы Денни никогда больше не разговаривать со Стайлзом и клятвы Скотта – никогда не говорить с Джексоном.

Конечно, это глупо. Это было в _пятом_ _классе_! Джексон только что узнал, что усыновлен. У Стайлза только что умерла мать. Ни один здравомыслящий учитель не должен был оставлять их одних на площадке. Очевидно, что все должно было закончится кровью и слезами. Так что да, сейчас эти клятвы не имеют смысла. Просто привычка. Если Стайлз решил покончить с этим, он бы подал какой-нибудь знак. Скорее всего, Джексону нужно было бы сделать ответный символический жест по отношению к Скотту. Денни неплохо изучил Стайлза за эти годы.

Но это… будто Стайлз внезапно забыл, что они не разговаривают. Это не нормально. Даже Скотт выглядел шокированным и готовым упасть в обморок прямо в коридоре. А Стайлз? Тот даже ничего не заметил. Он был уже вне пределов слышимости, когда Джексон смог достаточно собраться с силами и заорать, какого хрена только что произошло.

Это было только начало.

В прошлом году Стайлз явно ввязался во что-то глупое с участием Джордана, Вероники и компании. Он определенно был у них под колпаком. Денни было почти жаль его. То публичное унижение было беспричинным и кошмарным.

В этом году Джордан подпрыгивает от малейшего звука. Лидия донесла, что Вероника ежедневно запирается в кабинке туалета и истерит. А Стайлз… выглядит странно незаинтересованным. Он провел весь первый год в старшей школе в глубоком стрессе. Сейчас же он… Боже! Выглядит скучающим, раздраженным, иногда забавляющимся.

Стайлз Стилински внезапно стал выглядеть как человек, с которым лучше не связываться. Раньше с ним тоже лучше было не связываться, потому что в ответ он дрался как берсерк, при этом слишком расчётливо, с готовностью сделать _абсолютно все,_ чтобы победить. Но сейчас больше. Сейчас… Если ты его разозлишь, он может подождать. Подождать, когда ты останешься один, убить тебя и выставиться все как несчастный случай. А потом забыть о твоем существовании.

Денни с одержимостью начинает читать криминальную хронику Бикон Хиллз. Но ничего странного, кроме участившихся нападений животных.

Но что именно стоит под «нападениями животных»?

Также Стайлз начал тусоваться с Хейлами. Не с близнецами, что было бы понятно. Один класс, то да се. А со старшими Хейлами. С Лорой и Дереком. _Взрослыми_. И страшными… Хотя близнецы тоже пугают. Если на то пошло, все Хейлы пугают. Будто они знают что-то чего ты не знаешь. Будто они ничего не боятся. Будто весь мир их площадка для игр.

Их и, похоже, Стайлза.

Менее пугает, но более расстраивает вот это... Если до смешного великолепный Дерек Хейл еще раз прижмет Стайлза к своей машине, у Денни лопнет артерия в участке мозга, отвечающего за похоть. Это просто нечестно! Сегодня, например, Стайлз опирается спиной на машину Дерека, тот стоит практически между его ног. И никакой неловкости, никаких неуклюжих движений. Будто так и должно быть и место Дерека между ног Стайлза. Такая уверенность выглядит чертовски хорошо на нем, а Денни не привык думать о привлекательности Стайлза (ладно, это было ложью, но очень убедительной, а теперь Денни даже не может притвориться, что верит в нее).

Стайлз усмехается ему, будто может прочитать мысли на расстоянии (может? через всю парковку?). Этот поганец притворялся натуралом все время, он _не заслуживает_ кого-то вроде Дерека Хейла!

///

\- Так… - медленно говорит Скотт, пытаясь убить Стайлза на экране и одновременно обработать всю информацию, что свалилась на него сегодня. – Твой друг-оборотень просит тебя пойти с ним на охоту на оборотня-омегу, но на самом деле он не хочет, чтобы ты шел, просто его заставила позвать тебя сестра?

\- Да, она та еще командирша, - радостно говорит Стайлз. – Невероятно любит командовать. Это самая смешная вещь, не считая того раза, когда Джексон поскользнулся и упал лицом на кактус.

\- Она командовала им и в… эм, твоем мире?

\- Нет. Она была мертва.

\- Ох…

\- Все были мертвы. Его единственный выживший родственник был абсолютно чокнутым.

\- Как много у него родственников здесь?

\- Эм… Одиннадцать. Кажется так. Да, думаю так.

\- Ого! Это очень много смертей.

\- Ага. Та двинутая тетка-охотница заперла всех в подвале и сожгла дом. О! Она тетя Эллисон.

Скотт роняет игровую консоль, что приводит к мгновенной и бесстыжей победе Стайлза. Кто роняет консоль? _Только слабаки_!

\- Моей Эллисон? – в ужасе вскрикивает Скотт.

\- Ах-ха, - подтверждает Стайлз, вскидывая руки, отмечая победу. Потом поворачивается к Скотту и притворяется, что стал совершенно серьезен. – Я упоминал, что вся ее семья – сумасшедшие охотники, да?

\- Да, но я не думал, что это значит _сжигающие людей заживо_!

\- Мы уже говорили о том, что ты должен меня внимательно слушать.

\- Ну не знаю… Казалось нормальным предположить, что я не стал бы встречаться с кем-то из семьи _хреновых серийных убийц_!

\- Скотт, сколько раз Финсток говорил нам: «индюк тоже думал, да в суп попал»? (в оригинале поговорка, игра слов: assuming makes an ass out of you and both of us.)

\- Никогда не цитируй Финстока!

\- Справедливо.

\- Спасибо.

\- И все же. Технически, она была массовой убийцей, а не серийником. У серийных убийц есть периоды покоя, плюс она…

\- Стайлз!

\- Понял. Затыкаюсь.

После этого Скотт отказывается говорить о чем-либо кроме игр. Стайлз не беспокоится. Скотту часто требуется несколько часов для обработки информации.

Поэтому он не удивляется, когда утром Скотт встречает его вопросом:

\- Эллисон _знала_ о своей тетке?

Ох, Скотт. Еще даже не знаком с Эллисон, а уже так предсказуем.

\- Нет. Она не знала. И была в шоке, когда узнала. Было так. Она начинает встречаться с тобой. Узнает, что оборотни существуют, а ее семья на них охотится. Потом она узнает, что _ты_ оборотень. Ее тетка пытается убить тебя, другой оборотень разрывает ей горло. Ты спасаешь Эллисон жизнь. Вы начинаете заниматься сексом. Ее мать пытается убить тебя. Альфа-оборотень кусает ее мать и та убивает себя, чтобы не стать оборотнем… ты знаешь? Оглядываясь назад, вся эта ее одержимость убийствами совсем неудивительна.

\- Одержимость убийствами? – слабым голосом повторяет Скотт.

\- Да все нормально, - успокаивает Стайлз. – Они никогда не пыталась убить тебя. Ну… не всерьез.

\- Не все… - Скотт замолкает и машет рукой отгоняя эти мысли. – Неважно. Про омегу. Ты точно пойдешь?

\- Конечно.

\- Почему « _конечно»_?

\- Я должен их увидеть, Скотт. Что-то действительно не так и я не узнаю, пока не увижу сам. Это может быть связано… с другими вещами и выяснить что происходит моя работа. Мой долг, если хочешь.

\- Я… не хочу вообще-то. Твой долг? С чего это твой _долг_?

\- Кто-то, кого я люблю попросил о помощи. Ты знаешь, как я к такому отношусь.

Скотт раздраженно вздыхает. Но не спорит, он знает отношение Стайлза. В деталях.

\- Как я могу помочь?

Скотт лучший человек на земле.

\- Со сверхъестественным? Никак. Но я заставлю тебя помочь мне с человеческими делами. Не волнуйся – без дела не останешься.

\- Изумительно, - кисло говорит Скотт, искоса глядя на Стайлза.

\- Знаешь, кого бы я сейчас использовал для решения своих сверхъестественных проблем?

\- Кого?

-  Вернона Бойда и Эрику Райес.

\- Бойд? _Эрика_? Что… _Почему_? У нее _эпилепсия_ , Стайлз! Плохая идея вовлекать ее. Она может погибнуть! И вообще, _почему_?

\- По ней не скажешь, но на самом деле она настоящий боец. Она никогда не сдается. Она, как бы, самоубийственно смелая и у нее офигительно высокий болевой порог.

\- Чтоб ты знал, высокий болевой порог — это не то, что нормальные люди ищут в друзьях.

\- Я это осознаю. Но, эй, она также хороша в расследованиях? И она меня пугает, но с этим можно работать.

\- Но…

\- Это самая милая вещь, которую кто-либо когда-либо говорил обо мне, - звучит голос Эрики. Которая стоит _прямо за его спиной_! Она не должна быть такой жуткой без своих волчьих суперспособностей. – Кроме фразы о том, что я тебя пугаю. Типа, неужели? Я не знала, что ты вообще знаешь мое _имя_ , Стайлз.

\- Э, - умно говорит Стайлз, потому что он умник. – Получается, знаю?

\- Ты думаешь я храбрая? – спрашивает она и выглядит, боже… такой смущенной, но все же подозревающей, что это какая-то мерзкая шутка.

\- Ты храбрая, - сообщает Стайлз. А что? Она такая. Храбрая и пугающая и, может быть, немного слишком увлекающаяся способностями оборотней, но, эй, никто не совершенен.

Она подходит ближе и пристально смотрит ему в глаза. Больно видеть это. Стайлз знает, как она выглядит, когда у нее есть… что? Надежда? Ожидание, что все наладится? Но эта Эрика… она сдалась. Она старается, но не видит ничего хорошего в будущем. Она думает, что ее жизнь кончена, а ей всего семнадцать.

Стайлз так же помнит, какой она была, когда ее жизнь на самом деле закончилась в семнадцать лет.

\- Тебе нужна моя помощь? – нерешительно спрашивает она. – В чем?

\- Нет… послушай… Это безумно опасно, вещи с которыми мне нужна помощь. Люди попадают в подвалы, их пытают и так далее. И да, твое участие очень помогло бы, но… Я не хочу вовлекать тебя в это. Понятно? Не хочу нести ответственность.

\- О, но меня-то ты тащишь за собой, - возмущается Скотт.

\- Эй, ничего подобного. Ты _заставил_ меня рассказать, чувак. Так что сам виноват. К тому же я не заставляю тебя делать грязную работу.

\- Я хочу знать, - упрямо говорит Эрика.

\- Почему? – приходит в отчаяние Стайлз. – Зачем? Ты… ничем мне не обязана. Кто я для тебя? Я ничего для тебя не сделал. И ты не должна доказывать никому ничего. Я знаю, насколько крутой ты можешь быть. Тут есть шанс потерять все, и ничего не получить взамен. Я не шучу. Все закончится слезами, кровью, люди бегут в панике и вопят в ночи. И это не метафора.

\- Я хочу знать, - повторяет Эрика.

\- О мой бог! Ты меня совсем не слушаешь! – Стайлз поворачивается к Скотту. – Я забыл. Она совсем не умеет слушать.

\- Я не сказала, что буду помогать, - нетерпеливо фыркает Эрика. – Я хочу знать просто чтобы принять взвешенное решение. Так тебе больше нравиться? Могу я принять самостоятельное решения, зная факты?

Стайлз против воли улыбается. Несмотря на то столь печальную решимость, эти слова объясняют, почему она влипла во всю эту историю с оборотнями в его мире. Она думала _что_ _угодно_ лучше вот этого. Опасная позиция. Если ты не можешь представить чего-нибудь похуже, не значит, что это _хуже_ не случится с тобой.

\- Та часть истории, что я рассказал Скотту, - вздыхает Стайлз, сдаваясь. – Мой секрет. Я мог его рассказать. Часть, которую тебе нужно знать – секрет других людей. Так что сначала мне нужно поговорить с ними. Если они дадут разрешение рассказать… Я… не знаю… Боже! Отвезу тебя в _некое неизвестное место_ , чтобы ты могла поговорить с _некими незнакомыми людьми_ … Думаю. Это все звучит, как плохая идея.

Невпечатлённая Эрика поднимает на него бровь. Стайлз снова тяжело вздыхает, морально готовясь к тяжелому разговору с альфой.

\- _Ладно_.

\- Ты милашка, - хищно улыбается Эрика, постукивая ногтями по капоту джипа, потом удаляется. Как знакомо. Видимо, Эрика раздражает его независимо от того есть у нее проблемы со здоровьем или нет. Это все плохо кончится. Хотя. Есть надежда, что не так плохо, как в прошлый раз.

\- Ну, это была катастрофа. О! – Стайлз щелкает пальцами. – Кстати. Скотт, твоей первой миссией, если ты хочешь помочь мне, будет … ну… усыновление Айзека Лейхи.

Похоже, Скотт не может решить волноваться ему или смущаться.

\- Кого?

\- Айзек Лейхи. Да ладно, чувак! Он играет в лакросс. Я знаю. Ты с ним знаком.

\- …Знаком?

\- Ну, ты должен его знать. И ты узнаешь. А потом, ты его усыновишь. Потому что я так сказал, а я всегда прав. И потому что его папаша – мерзкий кусок дерьма и никто по нему не заплачет, когда его разорвет на части гигантская ящерица. Как тебе такая эпитафия?

\- Это…  охренительная эпитафия. Подожди. Ящерица — это _Джексон_?

\- Ты слушаешь! Да, ящерица — это Джексон. О, кроме того, мы должны начать обедать с Бойдом.

\- Ты хочешь получить его помощь?

\- Может быть. Но даже если нет, мы все равно должны пообедать с ним.

\- Почему?

\- Просто так. Он нам нравится.

\- Да ну?

\- Ну да! Он крутой. Очень стрессоустойчивый.

\- … Высокий болевой порог?

\- Это тоже.

\- Ах-ха… Как мы относимся к Метту? Я заметил, ты постоянно следишь за ним. Так что, наверное, у нас к нему тоже какие-то чувства?

\- Мы ненавидим Метта.

\- Серьезно?

\- Шутки в сторону. Метт… Ладно… Метт выстрелил в тебя и это было наименее жутким, из совершенного им тем днем.

\- Ни _хрена_ себе!

\- Мы будет очень внимательно следить за Меттом. И если он сделает что-либо… ну знаешь… _серийноубийственное_ … мы его прищучим.

\- Мы… эээ… Мы же не убили его? А?

\- Неа.

\- О, хорошо.

\- Джерард убил.

\- О. Джерард нам нравится?

\- Однажды Джерард запер меня в подвале и избил, - странно рассказывать об этом Скотту. Своему он так и не рассказал. Потому что его тело не какая-то там чертова доска объявлений, чтобы оставлять на нем сообщения. – И еще. Он пырнул тебя ножом.

\- Ага, - говорит Скотт вытаращив глаза, но к счастью, не осознавая полностью всей кошмарности ситуации. – Судя по всему, мы не большие его фанаты.

\- Не, не слишком. В конце концов ты его отравил. Я так тобой гордился, - большей частью. Исключая часть с ненужной ложью.

\- Не думаю, что у меня хватит духу кого-нибудь отравить.

\- Скотт, дружище, обещаю, что хватит. Когда это будет необходимо.

Скотт вздрагивает и замолкает. Опасно, когда Скотт замолкает. Это значит он тщательно задумывается, а когда это происходит невозможно предсказать последствия.

\- Эй, Стайлз?

\- Да?

\- Эм… Не злись… просто… Мой Стайлз был…. Я не знаю… Собственником? Не в плохом смысле… просто ему не очень-то нравилось, когда кто-то занимал мое время.

О, Скотт чувствует себя ущемленным, что Стайлз не ведет себя, как ревнивый дурачок.

\- И я точно знаю, что чувствовал твой Стайлз, - действительно понимает и это грустно. – Вы были в равных условиях, при одинаковых шансах умереть. Да? В той аварии вы могли погибнуть оба. Так же для меня и моего Скотта. Равные шансы. Что его разрежут надвое мечом психованные охотники, а меня разорвут на части оборотни.

\- И?

\- А ты и я. Здесь шансы не равны. Для меня вероятность умереть в тысячи раз выше.

\- Стайлз…

\- Нет. Заткнись. Так даже лучше. Но это нечестно по отношению к тебе – именно ты, скорее всего, останешься здесь без меня. Мне нужно чтобы вокруг тебя были люди. Нормальные люди. На самом деле я _не хочу_ Айзека рядом с тобой – мне _нужно_ , чтобы он был рядом. Так что, когда меня убьют каким-нибудь нелепым образом, - или, когда он вернется в свою вселенную, о чем он не собирается упоминать. – Ты не останешься один.

Скотт хмурится.

\- Мне не нравится, что ты разбираешься со всеми этими сверхъестественными штуками в одиночестве. В смысле… из-за этого ты и _погиб_ раньше.

\- Я не твой Стайлз, - напоминает он.

Он чувствует внезапную вспышку отчаяния и, странно, чувства вины.

\- Ну и что. Ты единственный Стайлз, который у меня есть.

Стайлз ненавидит, когда Скотт выдает что-то настолько дурацкое и эмоциональное и единственно правильное. Теперь ему действительно _херово_ от плана вернуться в свою вселенную.

\- Ладно. Ладно! Я обещаю, что не буду делать этого один, - вздыхает он. – Знаешь, у меня вообще-то есть друзья-оборотни. Они крепкие. Их гораздо сложнее убить, чем человека-астматика.

\- Хейлы, верно? – задумчиво кивает Скотт.

\- Что? _Нет_!

Скотт закатывает глаза. _Закатывает на него глаза_!

\- Чувак! Ты думаешь я не заметил, что ты внезапно стал тусоваться с Дереком Хейлом? Я заметил. _Все_ заметили.

\- Когда ты говоришь _все_ … - мямлит Стайлз, кривясь.

\- Это в смысле, ты теперь фигура горячих сплетен. Впервые в жизни, думаю. Поздравляю, наверное.

\- Нет. Это повод для сочувствия, Скотт. Дерьмо! Этого еще им не хватало… _Больше_ внимания.

\- Не то чтобы люди видят тебя с ним и думают: «О, он должно быть оборотень.» Все смотрят на вас и думают о…. эм… Других вещах…

Он отводит глаза. Чудесно. Просто чудесно. Такая стеснительность означает…

\- Вещах, типа статуного изнасилования? (сексуальная связь, даже добровольная, с лицом, не достигшим совершеннолетия) – задушено вскрикивает Стайлз.

\- … Может быть?

О мой бог! Тогда это объясняет кислое выражение лица Дерека, когда он встречал Стайлза у школы. Потому что он _слышал_ разговоры людей. Это также меняет значение взглядов Денни на него и Дерека. Он-то думал, что Денни вспомнил всю ту штуку с Мигелем/стриптизом/хакнутыми данными… Но в этой вселенной ничего такого не было. Тогда те взгляды, что Денни бросал на них… Он не думал об Дереке без майки, он думал… думал…

Ух ты!  Стайлз, похоже, самый хреновый шпион из всех возможных.

\- Звонок звенит, - тыкает его пальцем Скотт. – Кабинет, Стайлз. Стайлз, мы должны пойти на урок. Серьезно, чувак, подумай об этом _в_ _классе_ , давай!

Точно. Он может подумать об этом на уроке. Об этом, а также о разговоре с родителями Дерека насчет превращения человеческих подростков в оборотней (спасибо, Эрика). Ведь это будет просто и приятно. Ха. Ха-ха.

///

Часть вторая

В которой появляются Ардженты и Стайлз не может удержать порыв потыкать в них палкой. Не то чтобы он сильно старался. Не то чтобы он вообще сильно старался сопротивляться плохим идеям.

///

Дерек возвращается с работы, поднимается по лестнице и застает своих родственников распростершимися на лестничной площадке. Уши прижаты к полу, люди использую чашки чтобы усилить звук. А он-то был уверен, что они все переросли это.

\- Б-о-ж-е  м-о-й! – шокировано шепчет Кора. – Он действительно сказала сейчас папе _использовать слова_?

\- Правда, сказал, - подтверждает Рейчел. – _Самый лучший день_!

Все тихо смеются, потом шикают друг на друга и снова приникают к полу. Дерек думает вести себя как взрослый, пройти мимо них в спальню, как и планировал с самого начала. Он думает об этом целую минуту. Потом падает на пол рядом с Лорой и прикладывается ухом к полу. Лора обнимает его за плечи и усмехается.

\- … вера в меня потрясающая, - говорит Стайлз в звукоизолированной-но-не-до-конца комнате.  – О мой бог! Да не собираюсь я создавать собственную _армию_ оборотней…

Пауза.

\- Хотя… Это было бы обалдеть как шикарно.

Близнецы хихикают. Филипп взглядом велит им заткнуться. Лора пихает локтем Дерека. Будто им по десять лет. Вообще-то Дерек уверен именно в том возрасте он и занимался подобным в последний раз. Регресс налицо. И виноват Стайлз.

Ну, Кэт и Кэл в таком еще не участвовали. Кэт определенно наслаждается происходящим, а Кэл такой маленький, что, наверное, ничего и не запомнит. Но сейчас ему просто весело – он даже устоять ровно не может от возбуждения.

\- Я просто спрашиваю, безопаснее обращать молодых? Больше вероятности, что они выживут? Или… С психологической точки зрения может быть, лучше, чтобы обратили в молодости? Больше времени на адаптацию, гибкая психика? Или, с другой стороны, с точки зрения морали, предлагать укус молодым плохо – поскольку современные подростки понятия не имеют, чего хотят?

Дерек никогда об этом не задумывался. Собственно, он и не знает никого укушенного. Должно быть им тяжело. Даже представить страшно.

\- Единого решения нет, - отвечает мама. – Мы стараемся не обращать никого до семнадцати, даже до двадцати. Но, делаем исключения для тех, кто умирает от болезни или ранений. Так же, иногда, обращаем легко приспосабливающихся взрослых, если они осознают риски.

\- Ага.

\- И, когда я говорю «мы» - имею в виду другие стаи, потому что Хейлы очень давно не обращали никого. Это сложно и особой необходимости нет.

На лестничной площадке появляется дядя Питер. Он всегда был хорош во внезапных появлениях. По крайней мере, в доме, где все пропахло их запахами.

Он хмуро оглядывает их. Сначала задерживает взгляд на Филиппе, тот виновато отводит глаза. Потом он смотрит на Лору, та беспечно пожимает плечами.

А потом он тоже ложится на пол и начинает подслушивать. Прокатывается новая волна тихих смешков и шипящих требований тишины. Кэл залезает на спину Питеру и счастливо сворачивается там в клубок. Это настолько мило, что даже тошно.

\- Тут такое дело… Я знаю одну девчонку – у нее эпилепсия. И да, некоторые люди могут с этим жить, но ее эта болезнь убивает, - говорит Стайлз. – И есть еще один парень… Он… как бы изгой, но он может быть очень предан, будь у него друзья. И… я не знаю… они были бы гораздо счастливее оборотнями. И определенно гораздо счастливее будь они в стае. Разве что Эрике нужна лекция о том, что плохо запугивать тех, кто когда-то обижал тебя.

\- Так-так, - говорит тетя Фелиция, появляясь перед ними просто _ниоткуда_ и заставив всех подпрыгнуть. Во внезапных появлениях она даже круче Питера. – Вы восхитительны, должна признать. Но я _донесу_ на всех вас, если не прекратите. Без колебаний и раскаяния. Давайте, поднимайтесь. Все вы.

Они встают, в равной степени пристыженные и обиженные. Кроме Питера. Он перебрасывает Кэла на руки, берет за ручку Кэт и подходит к Фелиции, сладко улыбаясь. Весь его вид говорит: «Ты же не будешь кричать на любимого мужа и невинных детей»? Тетя Фелиция закатывает глаза, но позволяет обнять себя. Кэл тянет ее на рубашку ближе к себе, Кэт подпрыгивает рядом, рассказывая, как им было весело.

Все остальные благодарны Питеру за отвлечение. Они быстренько рассасываются по комнатам, прежде, чем тетя Фелиция вспомнит об их существовании.

Дереку интересно, о чем говорит Стайлз теперь.

///

На следующий день после _действительно_ сложного разговора со старшими Хейлами, Стайлз отлавливает Эрику на школьной стоянке. В последнее время все судьбоносные разговоры происходят на стоянке. Стайлзу нужно больше времени проводить сидя. Следующий такой разговор произойдет в кафетерии. И точка!

\- Если хочешь поговорить с ними, - говорит он Эрике. – Они готовы поговорить с тобой. Если потом ты расскажешь об этом разговоре не тем людям – они убьют тебя. Это к сведению.

Эрика закатывает глаза.

\- Очень смешно.

\- Нет, не смешно. Я сейчас смертельно серьезен. Знаю, это странно, я редко бываю таким, но сейчас да, я серьезен как никогда. Они правда, в самом деле, по-настоящему тебя убьют. Если у них не будет другого выбора. И я даже не буду их винить. Ты _действительно_ хочешь знать?

Эрика глубоко вздыхает, может быть, чтобы успокоится. Она выглядит хрупкой и больной, но все же решительно настроенной ринуться в бой.

\- Стайлз, ты сказал, что нуждаешься в моей помощи. Ты знаешь сколько раз кто-нибудь просил меня хоть о чем-нибудь? Никогда, Стайлз. Никогда. Я никогда никому не была нужна. Так что, если ты действительно нуждаешься во мне, по крайней мере я хочу знать почему. Понял?

Стайлз вздыхает и запрокидывает голову к небу, будто оно знает все ответы. Но нет, сегодня откровений нет.

\- Да… Я понимаю, - говорит он. Когда она говорит _так_ , он определенно понимает.

Интересно, в этот раз она примет укус? И если да, интересно позволит ли ей Лора носить эту дикую одежду девушек вапм? Наверное, нет.

\- Так. Хочешь пойти сейчас?

Эрика моргает. Не ожидала, что все состоится прямо сейчас.

\- Эм… да…

\- Тебе нужно позвонить домой, предупредить, что задержишься.

\- Нет. Мама работает в ночную сегодня.

Черт, похоже ей все равно, что он может завести ее в лес и убить. Здорово. Стайлз и так чувствует себя не слишком замечательно от всего происходящего, не хватало еще ответственности за такое доверие…

\- Ладно. Тогда приступим.

Это тихая прогулка в заповедник. Эрике, похоже, есть о чем подумать. А Стайлз сначала беспокоится, что в жизни не найдет просеку о которой говорила Талия, а потом, он вспоминает о тайных встречах на развалинах дома Хейлов.

Он все еще в воспоминаниях, когда они выезжают на место. Он представляет Эрике Талию, и отступает, слушая, как та рассказывает Эрике об оборотнях. Непонятно, как воспринимает информацию Эрика. Слишком спокойно или впала в шок? Потом Талия рассказывает об охотниках и нестабильной сверхъестественной обстановке, и о плохой реакции на укус, что может возникнуть. И много о чем еще. Дерек, насколько Стайлз помнит, о таком вообще не упоминал. Почему-то Стайлз с нежностью вспоминает насколько плох был его Дерек в качестве просветителя. При всей этой задумчивости он чуть было не пропускает вопрос Эрики. Она спрашивает, на самом ли деле они хотят обратить ее.

\- Да, - мягко отвечает Талия. – Но, если ты согласишься, нам нужно будет поговорить с твоими родителями.

\- Родителями, - с испугом спрашивает Эрика. – _Зачем_?

\- Ты живешь в их доме, они заботятся о тебе, обеспечивают тебя, Эрика. Или ты подвергаешься насилию?

Эрика трясет головой, но уверенной не выглядит. Талия и Стайлз замечают.

\- Они заслуживают право голоса, - твердо говорит Талия все равно. – Обращение может решить проблемы со здоровьем, но также может и убить.

\- Не убьет, - бормочет Стайлз.

Талия с подозрением спрашивает:

\- Почему ты это сказал?

\- Просто так! – поспешно отвечает Стайлз. Черт! Ему действительно нужно фильтровать базар, иначе он закончит свою жизнь брошенным в лесу со сломанными ногами, чтобы его сожрали пикси.

\- Хмм, - зловеще тянет Талия, но не продолжает. – Кроме того, Эрика. Если мы тебя обратим, нам необходимо обучить тебя. Так что, тебе придется пропустить школу. Весь этот год.

\- Что? Почему? – встревает Стайлз вперед Эрики.

\- Так это работает, Стайлз. Приспособиться непросто. Для установки связей со стаей необходимо ограничить общение с посторонними на первые два месяца. Потом необходимо держать ее подальше от всех, кто может случайно вывести ее из себя и запустить процесс трансформации. Следующие восемь месяцев – тренировки по самоконтролю и обучение нашей истории. Как твой альфа делал это?

А. Она догадалась, что он был в стае. Ну и ладно.

\- Плохо, - отвечает Стайлз. Конечно это не новость, но он и не представлял насколько. – Очень-очень-очень плохо.

\- У тебя был _альфа_? - возмущается Эрика.

\- Давным-давно, да. Не то чтобы я оборотень или еще что. Знаешь, что? Это ужасная история, давай не будем говорить о ней.

\- Эрика? – мягко зовет Талия.

\- Почему это ужасная история? – настаивает Эрика. Она не глупа, что в этом случае только к худшему.

\- Потому что это история из тех в которых все умирают, окей?

\- О. Я не знала. Я… Стайлз… Я просто… Я не знала…

Стайлз отмахивается от ее извинений. Он не хочет иметь дел с чужой виной. Это он всегда во всем виноват – таково правильное положение дел.

Эрика уходит от них, побродить в тишине. Талия спокойно ждет. Эрика возвращается довольно быстро.

\- Насколько опаснее быть оборотнем, чем человеком? – какой вопрос! Она всегда была жесткой.

\- В этом городе? – фыркает Стайлз. – Ненамного. Тебя будет сложнее убить, чем жалкого человечка. Ну разве что ты станешь омегой, но это плохо и нужно такого избегать.

\- Что решаешь, Эрика? – вежливо и спокойно спрашивает Талия без всякого давления. И как она может быть матерью Дерека?

Эрика выглядит полностью выжатой. Маленькой и испуганной. И все же… Все же она решительно говорит:

\- Я хочу этого. Мы можем… Мы должны поговорить с моими родителями.

\- Я даю тебе неделю, на обдумывание, - говорит Талия. – Лучше это время тебе провести с моими детьми. Если они тебе понравятся – они будут твоей стаей. Если нет, мы подыщем другую. Как только ты выберешь стаю, _тогда_ мы поговорим с твоими родителями.

Это продлится месяц как минимум. Потом, раздумывание родителей - еще месяц. А потом Эрика отправится на два месяца в оборотнический лагерь, с запретом на посещения. К тому времени Стайлз уже вернется в свой мир, наверное.

Похоже он помогает Эрике обрести новую жизнь, но при этом все равно ее теряет.

Но все это затевалось не для него. Абсолютно точно не для него. А для того, чтобы сделать Эрику менее несчастной. Поэтому ему нужно собраться с мыслями, Эрика смотрит на него будто его мнение для нее что-то значит.

\- Дерзай, женщина-кошка, - говорит он.

Конечно, она не сможет понять эту шутку, но все равно улыбается.

///

\- Кто живет на Кедровой, 225?

\- Дерек! Я тоже тебя люблю, братишка. Как здорово слышать твой голос! Надеюсь ты прекрасно проводишь время этим вечером. Ты едешь с работы?

\- _Лора_.

\- Ты такой… Это злоупотребление властью! Когда меня уволят, ты будешь содержать меня. Покупать еду, одежду и …. Та-да-да-дам!  МакКолл. 225, Кедровая улица, проживают Мелисса и Скотт МакКолл. А что?

Дерек трет лоб и склоняется ближе к дереву.

\- Здесь на деревьях очень знакомые охранные знаки.

\- Стайлз?

\- Наверное. Скотт его друг. И… здесь рябиновый пепел.

\- О.

\- Ага.

\- От нас или….?

-  А от кого еще?

\- Ну, я не знаю, Дерек. От кого Стайлз защищает наш дом? Мы не знаем. Плюс, бешеные омеги кругом.

\- Может быть он нам просто не доверяет.

\- Сомневаюсь. Иди проверь дом Стилински. Есть там рябиновый пепел или нет.

\- С чего это? Я поеду домой.

\- Или ты можешь заткнуться и делать, как я говорю.

\- … Или так.

Дереку определенно нужно научиться говорить «нет» Лоре. Он научится. Обязательно. Не сегодня, но когда-нибудь. Точно.

Оказывается, магическая охрана дома Стилински такая мощная, что превышает всякое здравомыслие. Но… ни следа рябинового пепла. Дерек спокойно подходит и прикасается к стенам. Если бы пепел был в подвале – он бы почувствовал, но ничего нет.

Значит Стайлз доверяет им. Но не хочет оборотней рядом со Скоттом МакКоллом.

Дерек смотрит вверх и замечает Стайлза в одном из освещенных окон. Там его комната, наверное. Дерек сильно хочет знать, почему у дома МакКолла есть рябиновый пепел, а здесь нет. Хочет узнать ответ прямо сейчас.

Без всякой мысли он запрыгивает на крышу крыльца, а потом проскальзывает в открытое окно.

И только тут понимает, что наделал. Он незваным проник в спальню к подростку! Лора рассмеется ему прямо в лицо, а следом в него прилетит ее кулак.

Стайлз, однако, почти не удивлен.

\- Хей, Дерек. Раз уж ты здесь, можешь помочь мне в поисках способа уничтожения пикси, потому что твоя мама поручила этот гемор мне. А их… как бы … невозможно убить. Я просто… Просто все. Это мистические, магические, ядовитые тараканы. Я не могу справиться.

Он бросает книгу на кровать, явно ожидая, что Дерек тут же сядет и примется искать в ней способ избавления от пикси. Чертов Стайлз Стилински.

\- Ты окружил дом Скотта МакКолла рябиновым пеплом, - говорит Дерек игнорируя книгу.

Стайлз резко прекращает свою беготню.

\- Что ты делал у дома Скотта?

\- Не специально, - эта реакция подтверждает подозрения Дерека. – Я ехал с работы и почувствовал заклинания. Я остановился, а потом заметил пепел.

\- О, - Стайлз вздыхает от облегчения. – Прости, прости. Я просто… Не хочу, чтобы он глубоко влезал во все это, знаешь… Он хороший друг, работник и ученик. Но если он станет оборотнем… Все изменится. Пострадает и учеба, и работа. Произойдут и другие плохие вещи, типа, запирания меня в подвале... и так далее. А если бы у него была девушка! Кроме всего прочего! О! Можно даже не начинать. Любовная линия – _худшее_ из случившегося.

\- Ты думаешь, мы обратим его?

\- Что? Нет! – шокировано смотрит на него Стайлз. – Конечно, нет! Ну, только если он попросит, но тогда он будет на вашей ответственности, я не смогу остановить его. И не стал бы – это его выбор. Не в этом дело. В округе полно чокнутых омег, да? Они могут убить его. И никто не гарантирует, что не появятся такие же альфы, да? А Скотт… если вдруг обнаруживается какая-нибудь опасность, Скотт будет в первых рядах!... А! Вот почему ты… Я думал, ты бродил там не просто так, а единственная причина того, что ты был у дома Скотта – нечто неприятное и сверхъестественное и это значило бы, что Скотт уже вляпался в неприятности и не сказал мне. Я напрягся не потому что ты был там, а из-за Скотта. Ты можешь сколько угодно общаться со Скоттом, если захочешь. Хотя… Не думаю, что вы поладите.

Интересно, как можно так много говорить и не лишиться дыхания?

Наверное, он должен извиниться. И не «наверное», а точно должен. Он подозревал Стайлза в нечестной игре. Без всякой причины. Хотя Стайлз не выглядит обиженным, Дерек все равно должен извиниться. Он слышит Лорин голос в голове твердящий ему об этом.

Но он не умеет извиняться, поэтому хватает первую попавшуюся книгу о пикси и начинает ее читать. Извинение через труд. Он понятия не имеет, что Стайлз думает найти, они уже просматривали эти книги, но… пофиг. Не в этом смысл. Смысл в том, что Стайлз пахнет… удовольствием сейчас. Это хорошо. И было бы просто замечательно, если бы он смог сконцентрироваться на чертовой книге, а не на Стайлзе.

Похоже Стайлз занимается несколькими исследованиями одновременно. И, что удивительно, не теряется ни в одном из них. Он переходит от одного к другому, спокойно и без видимой путаницы. Это впечатляет… или пугает. Дерек не уверен.

В данный момент он делает домашнюю работу по математике, заполняет приложения для коллежской анкеты, ищет способ избавиться от пикси и… чем-то еще, Дерек не понимает, чем. Это касается сверхъестественного, определенно. Он деловито вкладывает газетные вырезки в гигантский том о рунах, книгу он, вероятно, стащил у Филиппа. Дерек не уверен это просто закладки или перекрестные ссылки. Или и то и другое.

Чудовищным усилием воли он прекращает думать о Стайлзе и заставляет себя заняться книгой. Хотя, как он и подозревал, она абсолютно бесполезна. О чем он и говорит Стайлзу каждые пять минут, потому что именно с такой периодичностью тот его отвлекает.

\- Что-нибудь о пикси?

\- Стайлз. Я только начал читать.

Пять минут спустя:

\- Ну? Чем ты занимаешься? Когда не бегаешь по лесам, ловя омег, или рыщешь вокруг дома Скотта?

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Я работаю в тренажерном зале.

\- О мой бог! Это так идеально, что просто смешно.

\- Заткнись.

\- Нет, серьезно. Это _идеально_. Определенно лучшая новость за день.

\- А в лоб?

\- Ух ты. Какой обидчивый.

Еще пять минут спустя.

\- Так… пикси? Прогресс есть?

\- _Стайлз_.

Ну правда, Дерек уверен, тут нет ничего о пикси. Они чертовски опасны, да, но, как все знают, со времен Фенрира никто не смог изобрести настолько же убийственный эквивалент магии. От. В смысле чтобы уничтожить пикси. Если бы кто-то смог, все уже знали бы об этом. Так что ничего они тут не найдут. Провал. Его и Стайлза тоже.

Час спустя звонит Лора. Дерек впечатлен, что она так долго продержалась. Так же удивительно, что он ужасно рад перерыву. Он на _самом деле_ хочет поговорить с ней.

\- Привет…

\- Привет, Дерек. А где ты собственно? Потому что дома тебя нет. Все очень удивляются почему тебя тут нет.

\- Эм… - он даже не знает с чего начать, потому что вмешивается Стайлз.

\- Это Лора? – спрашивает он и не дожидаясь ответа продолжает. – Дай мне телефон, мне нужно спросить ее кое-о-чем.

Поскольку Дерек просто пялится на него, Стайлз нетерпеливо и властно машет рукой. Дерек передает телефон. Какого хрена?

\- Лора! У меня тут накопились вопросы о пикси, а Дерек определенно не силен в исследованиях. Я не хочу задеть вашу семейную гордость или еще что… У него много других достоинств… Но он до сих пор не сказал мне, как избавиться от пикси, а именно это мне сейчас нужно. Так что я спрашиваю тебя. Какие-нибудь идеи?

Лора смеется.

\- Дерек сейчас у тебя что ли? Боже мой! Ты поймал его шныряющим у твоего дома и пригласил или что?

\- Хммм... Нет, он влез в окно. А что?

\- _Что_ он сделал?

\- Знаю-знаю… Я перестал надеяться отучить его от этого.

\- В смысле… Он и раньше залезал в твое окно?

\- Нет, нет! Это в первый раз. Я имел в виду… его социальные навыки. В общем. Бесполезно учить его.

Дерек был бы оскорблен при нормальных обстоятельствах, но сейчас все странно, так что… Кроме того он запутался. Когда Стайлз сказал: « _Это в первый раз_ » - он соврал.

Но он-то точно знает, что не лазил в окна ни к кому кроме родственников. Значит, или он неправильно понял Стайлза или… Или что?

… Дерек кого-то напоминает Стайлзу. Тот не один раз говорил об этом. _Как сильно_ Дерек напоминает этого кого-то? Того, кто постоянно швырял Стайлза на всякие «вертикальные поверхности», кто не доверял ему, с кем у него была некая договоренность о спасении жизней друг друга. Того, кто, видимо, часто лазил в спальню Стайлза, чтобы заняться изысканиями.

Это бессмысленно. Лора проверила, Стайлз всю жизнь прожил в Бикон Хиллз. Если здесь ошивалась другая стая – Хейлы знали бы. Кроме того, Дерек не чует здесь запаха другого оборотня. Он чувствует тонкий остаточный аромат духов матери Стайлза, но никаких оборотней. И запах горя Стайлза ощущается…

Стайлз ведет себя как часть стаи. Он беспокоится, защищает и организует. Демонстрирует слабость только как уловку. Он ведет себя как... как альфа. Определенно у него была стая – но где они сейчас? Где он с ними познакомился? Как он потерял их? Почему столько вины и горя? Дерек хочет все знать, и это странное чувство для него. Такого раньше не было. Но он не осмеливается спрашивать. Он не хочет рисковать и заставить Стайлза вспомнить о той потере.

Стайлз бросает в него телефоном.

\- Ну вот. Лора сейчас приедет с новыми книгами о пикси, - счастливо говорит он. – Думаю, она собирается выбить из тебя дерьмо. Все эти лазания по окнам…

\- Он прав, - слышит Дерек, когда подносит телефон к уху. – Какого хрена с тобой не так? Ему _семнадцать_! Он несовершеннолетний сын _шерифа_! Ты влез через окно в спальню несовершеннолетнего сына шерифа, Дерек! Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно мама будет орать на тебя?

\- Не говори маме! – вскрикивает Дерек и зарабатывает странный взгляд Стайлза.

\- Поздно, - без всякого сочувствия говорит Лора. – Она все слышала. Скоро увидимся, братик.

И тут, потому что этот вечер был еще недостаточно кошмарен, отец Стайлза ( _шериф_ ), открывает дверь в комнату после торопливого стука. Он выглядит настолько же довольным обнаружением Дерека в спальне Стайлза, как предполагала Лора.

\- Папа! – слишком радостно от паники вскрикивает Стайлз. – Рад видеть тебя… эм… здесь… в твоем доме. Ты же знаком с Дереком?

Шериф подозрительно сужает глаза.

\- Мы знакомы. Отказался от мысли выписать на Стайлза запретительный ордер, а, Дерек?

\- Эм…

\- Чувак, ты собирался получить запретительный ордер? – смеется Стайлз, забыв насколько неловкая возникла ситуация. – Это было бы офигительно смешно! К тому же, не в первый раз, я потаюсь кому-то помочь, а все заканчивается запретительным ордером.

-  Что, прости? – повышает голос шериф.

\- Шутка! Разумеется никаких ордеров! Ты бы знал, ты же шериф, правильно? Конечно правильно! Я свободен от запретительных ордеров! Ха. Ха.

Он врет. _Какого_?

Шериф мудро решает игнорировать сына и обращается к Дереку:

\- Дерек, зачем ты здесь?

Дерек лихорадочно пытается придумать ответ, который бы не звучал как нелепое: «я случайно сюда залез».

\- Он помогает мне с проектом по истории, - говорит Стайлз. – Дали задание по мифологии, а его тетя Фелиция как раз в теме. Серьезно, их библиотека лучшая. Мне нужно написать доклад о пикси. Круто, да?

Шериф выдавливает из себя улыбку. Дереку знакомо это чувство.

\- Ага. И что ты узнал о пикси?

\- Если исключить их диснеевскую версию? Настоящие пикси чистое зло, пап. И ядовитые. Нейротоксины в яде. Летают, как колибри, кусаются, как комодские вараны. И размножаются как кролики. Они голубые, размером с ладонь и нужно избегать их как огня. Вот мое заключение. Если увидишь – стреляй и беги. Но основное правило? Их нужно избегать.

\- Я буду иметь это ввиду, - терпеливо говорит шериф. – Если пикси станут реальными я буду их избегать. Но напомни мне, каков вклад Дерека во все это?

 - В основном, я просто вожу книги туда-сюда, - говорит Дерек. Это звучит правдоподобно. И вообще скорее всего станет правдой в ближайшем будущем, если вспомнить Филиппа.

\- Он мальчик на побегушках семьи Хейл, - объясняет Стайлз. – Печально, на самом деле.

Дерек сердито смотрит на него. Стайлз не впечатлен.

Шериф, кажется, успокаивается, принимая это подтрунивание за дружеское. Возможно такое постоянно происходит с друзьями Стайлза.

\- Да, хорошо, - вздыхает он. – Не засиживайся допоздна. У тебя завтра игра, помнишь?

\- А…точно…

\- Стайлз!

\- Вовремя в кровать! Есть сэр! О, Лора сейчас приедет с новыми книгами. Думаю, она заберет Дерека.

\- Хорошо. Счастливой дороги, Дерек.

\- Спасибо.

\- Спокойной ночи, Стайлз. Люблю тебя.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, пап. Спокойно ночи.

Шериф закрывает дверь и Стайлз шипит на Дерека, возмущенно тыкая в него пальцем.

\- Какого черта, чувак? Зачем вообще нужны эти твои волшебные способности?

\- Я не знал, что нужно слушать твоего отца! – огрызается Дерек.

Рука Стайлза опускается. Он озадаченно хмурится.

\- Ты «не знал, что нужно»... Погоди. Ты что отключил свой слух?

\- Нет, _человеческий детеныш_ , я… невозможно постоянно слушать все! Так можно сойти с ума! Это работает, когда мы в опасности. Никто не может постоянно находится в этом состоянии. Разве что только тогда… я не знаю…

\- Перманентный стресс, - прерывает его Стайлз. Пахнет от него… странно. – Постоянное ощущение угрозы.

\- … Да.

\- Ладно. Многое становится понятным.

\- _Что_? – кричит Дерек. С него хватит!

\- Ты, - ответ Стайлза ни о чем не говорит. – Ладно, в сторону. Лора. Нам нужно спуститься и подождать ее в гостиной.

Дерек теряет надежду, что его жизнь когда-нибудь снова придет в норму.

///

Стайлз думал, что Лора слегка пожурит Дерека с применением старого доброго семейного рукоприкладства. И не ожидал такого ажиотажа. Возможно он несколько десенсибилизирован (утратил восприимчивость), но ничего особенного в произошедшем не видит. Его Дерек постоянно делал куда худшие вещи. Что… да…, наверное, не является сильным аргументом. И вообще, никто не спрашивал мнение Стайлза.

Неа. Дело было так: Лора бросила на диван книги, вежливо рассказала Стайлзу, что это за книги и зачем они, потом схватила Дерека за ухо и потащила его из дома, матерясь как сапожник. _Покойся с миром, приятель._

Одна из привезенных Лорой книг на латыни. Древней. Она спросила будет ли это проблемой и Стайлз беспечно ответит, что нет. Только через час он вспомнил - его обычный источник переводов с латыни (древней, классической… пофиг) либо даже не знает о его существовании, либо очень хорошо притворяется.

Что ж делать…. Как много людей в Бикон Хилл владеют латынью? Вот именно. Он просто должен пройти через это, как мужик.

Не теряя решительности, он идет в школу, мысленно прощаясь со своей новоприобретенной крутизной. Но у него никак не получается поймать момент для разговора с Лидией. Судьба совсем не уважает его чувство времени.

\- Я видел, что Эрика теперь постоянно проводит время с близнецами Хейл, - осуждающе говорит Скотт, когда они усаживаются за стол в кафетерии. Лидии по-прежнему нет на горизонте.

\- Правда? – спрашивает Стайлз. Невинный, как только что выпавший снег.

\- _Стайлз_.

\- Эй, не все связанное с Хейлами подразумевает меня.

\- Может быть и не все, но это точно. Ты говорил с Эрикой, ты говорил с Хейлами и внезапно они разговаривают друг с другом? Тут кругом твои следы.

Лидия появляется в кафетерии. Наконец-то! Она сидит с Джексоном и Денни, но остальные миньоны не подошли. Можно сказать, что она в одиночестве. Время пришло!

\- Ты игнорируешь меня? – возмущается Скотт. – Ты не можешь меня игнорировать! Я говорю серьезно. Что за дела с Эрикой?

\- Подожди с этим, ладно? Мне нужно попросить, кое-о-чем Лидию.

Глаза Скотта становятся размером с блюдца.

\- Ты… ты собираешься « _попросить, кое-о-чем Лидию»_?

-Эм, да. Эй, что за выражение лица, чувак?

\- Ты не может просто пойти и поговорить с Лидией! Ты никогда такого не делал! Она даже не знает о твоем существовании, помнишь?

\- Ничего не поделаешь. Сдать карты, прикусить пулю. Как-то так. Приятно было познакомиться, Скотт. Я пойду, не хочу, чтобы мое достоинство выпотрошили при ее прихвостнях. Оставайся на месте.

Скотт в стороне оставаться не желает, поэтому Стайлз лихо перепрыгивает через стол, сбегая к Лидии прежде, чем тот успевает среагировать. Как же хорошо, что Скотт не оборотень.

На самом деле он соврал о своем достоинстве. Не то что бы оно у него еще осталось. Он ходит по чужому миру, носит тело мертвого пацана, лжет отцу о своей личности и происходящем. Лидия не сможет придумать слов хуже тех, что он сам себе уже высказал. Громко. Несколько раз.

\- Лидия! Привет. Я Стайлз. Я сижу за тобой на… неважно, - ей скучно. Ее внимание ускользает. Она задается вопросом почему это простейшее вообще осмелилось с ней заговорить. О, он прекрасно знает это выражение лица. – Нужно чтобы ты перевела кое-что для меня.

Иииии… _он в игре_! На ее лице сейчас: удивление, тревога, скрытый интерес…

\- Что?

\- У меня есть книга, ага, она на древней латыни, и я больше никого не знаю, кто мог бы ее перевести. Пожалуйста?

Теперь он получает слегка враждебный взгляд. Как знакомо.

\- Пойдем со мной, - говорит Лидия, резко вставая и двигаясь к выходу из зала.

Стайлз игнорирует смертельный взгляд Джексона, недоверчивый Денни, и следует за ней. Он кивает испуганному Скотту, когда проходит мимо их стола. Еще он замечает, как Кора Хейл передает Рейчел Хейл десять баксов. Эрика, которая на самом деле теперь постоянно с ними, тихо смеется в кулак. Но, раз уж не знает какие условия спора, он не знает кому выказать свое неодобрение. Он чувствует их веселье и самодовольство. И решает все игнорировать. Стайлз подозревает, что это всегда самый безопасный вариант.

\- С чего ты взял, что я знаю древнюю латынь? – требовательно спрашивает Лидия, когда они оказываются у шкафчиков.

\- Надежные источники информации. Есть данные, что просто латынь тебе наскучила, - говорит он. И это правда, даже если учитывать, что Эллисон похоже не существует в этом мире. Или она пока не появилась в Бикон Хиллз.

\- Надежные источники, - опасно сужая глаза повторяет Лидия. – И кто это может быть?

\- … Я защищаю своих информаторов.

\- Н-ну… они ошиблись.

\- Нет, она не ошиблась.

\- Она?

\- Слушай, Лидия… Я никому не скажу, что ты на самом деле чертов гений и будущий лауреат Премии Филдса (международная премия и медаль, которые вручаются один раз в 4 года на каждом международном математическом конгрессе двум, трём или четырём молодым математикам не старше 40 лет), если ты просто переведешь мне это. Ты можешь сколько угодно играть дурочку, я никому ничего не скажу. Я молчаливо буду восхищаться твоей гениальностью издалека. И! Я куплю тебе платье на зимний бал.

Сейчас на ее лице почти такое же шокированное выражение, какое было, когда, в своем мире он показал, что знает насколько она умна. После долгого изучающего взгляда и быстро промелькнувшей улыбки на ее лицо снова возвращается презрительная гримаска.

\- Я не пойду с тобой на зимний бал.

\- Ну разумеется нет. Ты пойдешь с Джексоном. Он твой парень. И, эй, я не понимаю твой вкус, как бы _вообще_ , но, каждому свое, типа того. Я просто покупаю платье. Если ты переведешь мне с латыни.

Она хмурится. Это честная реакция. Его поведение совершенно выбивается из стандартных рамок.

\- Платье может быть… довольно дорогим.

\- О, поверь мне, - горестно вздыхает он. – Я знаю.

\- Этот перевод должно быть очень важен для тебя, -  задумчиво говорит она, искоса глядя на него, включаясь в игру.

\- Да, но я не скажу тебе почему.

\- Очень таинственно, - насмешливо тянет Лидия.

\- Может быть. Или, просто я стесняюсь.

Она качает головой, отметая всю наигранность.

\- Книгу.

Он лезет в рюкзак и достает книгу.

\- Если ты сможешь перевести с отметки в первой части до конца второй – было бы классно.

\- Ладно.

\- Как много времени это займет?

\- Хм. Мифология? – она пролистывает книгу. – Как срочно?

\- Ммм… чем скорее, тем лучше. Даже еще срочнее.

\- Ну конечно. Ведь средневековая мифология всегда так актуальна… Думаю, верну тебе это завтра.

Она переведет двадцать страниц с древней латыни, из книги, напечатанной диким готическим шрифтом, с информацией о методах убийства пикси _за ночь_. А домашнюю работу никто не отменял.

\- Лидия Мартин, ты сделана из цветов и радуги!

\- Да, - коротко улыбается она ему. – Так и есть.

Она разворачивается, опасно балансируя на кошмарной высоты каблуках и уходит прочь.

\- Платье будет стоить больше, чем твой джип, - бросает она через плечо.

Стайлз дожидается, когда она скроется из виду и подпрыгивает, победно вскидывая кулак вверх. _Вот так_! Их шайка снова собирается вместе и даже никто не умер!

… Ну… кроме него. Технически он умер дважды. Ну да ладно. Разбитые яйца, яичница… как-то так. Пусть вершится магия!

\- Ты выжил? – недоверчиво спрашивает Скотт, когда он возвращается в кафетерий.

Интенсивность смертельного взгляда Джексона практически достигает эпического уровня канимы. Стайлз секунду раздумывает не ухмыльнуться ли Джексону, просто чтобы посмотреть к чему это приведет, но потом решает не делать так. Это усложнит Лидии жизнь. Так что он игнорирует Джексона, как всегда.

Бедный Денни. Он, похоже совсем запутался. Стайлз не думал, что тот может выглядеть таким сконфуженным. Даже, когда его парализовала гигантская ящерица он выглядел лучше.

\- Немного веры в меня не повредит, - говорит Стайлз, пытаясь выкинуть из головы ситуацию с Денни. – Да, я выжил. Она даже согласилась перевести для меня кое-что. Так что я тут выиграл все стеклянные шарики. Потом я планирую ее привлечь к решению, почему эти долбанные пикси тут так расплодились. Это будет как в старые добрые времена!

\- Вы вместе занимались изысканиями?!

\- Да, было такое. Целый новый мир. Буквально.

\- О, - Скотт замолкает на мгновение. На лице тревога. Почему эта фраза встревожила его? Почему? Потом он отмахивается от дел с Лидией и говорит. – Ладно… Эрика?

Иногда Стайлз мечтает, чтобы у Скотта был СДВГ.

\- Ты можешь просто забыть об этом? – ноет он.

\- Нет.

Стайлз вздыхает.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Хейлы могут сделать для Эрики кое-что. Такое, что вылечит ее эпилепсию.

\- Типа _превратить ее в оборотня_? – в шоке шепчет Скотт.

\- Она идет на это с открытыми глазами. Вся информация была ей предоставлена, - пожимает плечами Стайлз. – И никому не говори. Если будешь болтать – могут прознать охотники. А когда тут появляются охотники – начинают умирать люди.

\- О мой бог! – стонет Скотт.

\- Давай лучше поговорим о тебе и Айзеке Лейхи, - радостно говорит Стайлз. – Ваша многообещающая дружба? Как продвигаются дела?

\- Иногда я так тебя ненавижу, - бормочет Скотт и бьется головой о стол. Зря, Скотт. Негигиенично.

///

\- Айзек.

Айзек нерешительно поднимает свой взгляд от подноса, готовый все бросить и бежать, если придется. Но это всего лишь Эрика и он вздыхает с облегчением. Эрика на его стороне, насколько кто-либо может быть на его стороне. Даже, если в последнее время она начала общаться с близнецами Хейл. Откуда это взялось, интересно?

\- Привет.

\- Итак… - она пристально смотрит. Она более… сосредоточена на реальности, чем раньше. Обычно Эрика вела себя так, будто жила в стеклянной коробке. Сейчас же похоже, что стекло готово треснуть.

\- Итак, - Айзек напрягается немного.

Уголок ее рта виновато опускается.

\- Итак… Я… Меня не будет в школе до конца этого года.

Это значит, Айзек остается один. Это объясняет вину. Стойте, это значит она не закончит школу в этом году.

\- Что… _Почему_? – она хорошо выглядит, вроде нет ухудшения. – Ты в порядке?

Она нервно откидывает свои волосы назад и отводит взгляд.

\- Да? В смысле… буду. Наверное. Есть… Есть один метод лечения. Экспериментальный. Это займет год и я не смогу ходить в школу. И эм… Меня нельзя будет посещать никому, кроме членов семьи.

\- Год? – от ужаса Айзек начинает задыхаться. И что еще хуже… - _Экспериментальный_? Что за экспериментальный метод? Это опасно?

Эрика пожимает плечами.

\- Худший сценарий – я умру. Лучший – я навсегда избавлюсь от эпилепсии.

\- А… Какие-нибудь гарантии?

Она качает головой.

\- Экспериментальный, - повторяет она.

Айзек ее прекрасно понимает. Он и не хотел бы, но понимает. По крайне мере все решится.

\- Год, - грустно говорит он.

\- Год, - подтверждает она. И они смотрят друг на друга. Нет решения их проблемы. Если Эрика уйдет, Айзек, наверное, к концу года сойдет с ума. Если она останется, сама может сойти с ума через пару лет. Проблема Айзека временная. А Эрика носит свою в себе постоянно. Это хуже, думает Айзек.

\- Тебе нужно чаще общаться со Скоттом МакКоллом, когда я уйду, - внезапно говорит Эрика.

\- Чего?

\- Слышала, он ничо так.

\- Кто… О _чем_ ты говоришь? Я не знаю Скотта МакКолла! – разве что, сейчас начинает активно узнавать, потому тот в последнее время _повсюду_ , куда бы Айзек ни пошел. Улыбается ему и спрашивает, как прошел день… И это становится действительно странным. Айзек подозревал, что это какой-то долгоиграющий розыгрыш, но раз уж Эрика замешана, то вряд ли. В этом он точно уверен.

\- Ну… такое дело… Я сказала Стайлзу, что беспокоюсь о тебе… ты останешься один и он сказал… Эм… Он порекомендовал Скотта. Как возможного друга. И Бойда.

Айзек даже не может полностью осознаться сказанное. Настолько это нелепо.

\- Ты говорила со Стайлзом?

Эрика никогда не говорила со Стайлзом. Даже когда была влюблена в него в первый год школы, возможно приняв к сведению кошмарную ошибку Айзека с Лидией Мартин.

\- У нас общие друзья, - пожимает она плечами, отстраненно улыбаясь.

\- Хейлы, - предполагает Айзек. – Разве что они не были твоими друзьями еще две недели назад.

\- Их знакомая семья… участвовала в том экспериментальном лечении. Так что… мы связаны, - она скрещивает пальцы.

-… Он выжил, член их семьи?

\- Да. Иначе мы бы не были связаны.

Честно.

\- Когда… Когда начнется лечение?

\- Эта пятница – мой последний день в школе, - говорит Эрика, улыбка ее гаснет.

\- О, - _мы должны устроить прощальную вечеринку_ , хочет сказать он, но говорит другое. – Что будем делать?

\- Будем есть наш ланч, - говорит Эрика, заставляя себя снова улыбаться. – Я добуду еду. А ты садись с Бойдом.

\- Но… я…

\- Ты сядешь с Бойдом, - с угрозой говорит она, глядя в упор. Он даже не знал, что она так умеет. Это страшно! – Иди.

И он идет. Медленно и неохотно, нога за ногу, но идет. Потому что так он натренирован. Айзек Лейхи побежден худенькой, больной девочкой. Его отец… не удивился бы.

\- Привет, -  говорит Бойд и смотрит на него подозрительно. Айзек его не винит.

\- Привет. Эм… Как ты? – о боже, он превращается в Скотта МакКолла.

\- В недоумении, - отвечает Бойд.

\- … Почему?

\- Почему ты сел за мой столик?

\- Да… Это… - Айзек оглядывается на очередь у раздачи. Эрика показывает ему два больших пальца и отворачивается к кассе, полностью игнорирую социальную катастрофу, которую спровоцировала. – Это как-то связано с экспериментальным методом лечения эпилепсии и Стайлзом Стилински. Не уверен.

\- Эрика заставила тебя сесть сюда.

\- Ага.

\- Лечение и Стайлз Стилински.

\- Полагаю?

\- Да вы блядь издеваетесь?

Чудесно, теперь он злится… Бойд… Бойд, наверное, с легкостью мог бы раздавить Айзеку голову. Если бы захотел. Он не тот парень, кого хочется разозлить.

\- Если и так, - смиренно вздыхает Айзек. – Уверен, издеваются надо мной, а не над тобой.

\- Никто ни над кем не издевается, - настаивает Эрика, опуская поднос на стол и решительно усаживаясь рядом с Бойдом, к его очевидному смущению. – Мне придется бросить школу и я спросила Стайлза, с кем можно оставить Айзека, чтобы ему не было одиноко. Он предложил тебя. И Скотта.

\- Стайлз Стилински? – спрашивает Бойд. – Он ничего не знает обо мне.

Эрика иронично поднимает бровь.

\- Это ты так думаешь. Я тоже думала, что Стайлз не подозревает о моем существовании, пока он не выдал тревожно полную характеристику моей личности. Не нам судить что знает и чего не знает Стайлз. Мне кажется, что он прослушивает все телефоны города. Чудила.

Она выглядит странно довольной предполагая это.

\- Я о тебе ничего не знаю, - пытается успокоить Бойда Айзек.

Бойд тяжело вздыхает и пододвигает тарелку с картошкой фри ближе к Айзеку. Одно из лучших предложений дружбы на его памяти.

Скамейка справа от Айзека сотрясается. Он в панике поворачивается и видит, как Стайлз усаживает Скотта рядом с ним, напротив Эрики. Потом с удовольствием оглядывает стол, будто он мамаша-курица, успешно загнавшая своих птенцов в гнездо.

\- Эм… привет, - говорит Скотт, и застенчиво машет рукой.

\- Бойд, Эрика, Айзек, - кивает Стайлз каждому. – Доверяю вам заботу о Скотте на конец дня, ладно? Не поверите, в какое дерьмо он может вляпаться, если его оставить одного.

\- Боже мой! Все это дерьмо случается из-за тебя! – возмущается Скотт. И в чем-то он прав.

\- Какого _черта_ происходит? – требует ответа Бойд.

\- Ты не пообедаешь с нами? – спрашивает Эрика.

\- Мне нужно свалить пораньше, - загадочно отвечает Стайлз. – Кое-что нужно сделать… С кое-какими людьми…

\- Омеги? – спрашивает Скотт. Айзек бы предположил какие-нибудь видео игры, но Скотт слишком обеспокоен.

\- И это тоже, - признает Стайлз. – Так или иначе… Пока! До завтра!

Он радостно машет им и выбегает из кафетерия.

\- Будь осторожен! – вслед кричит Скотт.

Все происходящее сегодня днем не имеет никакого смысла.

Над столом повисает неловкое молчание.

\- Тааааак, - наконец говорит Скотт смущенно улыбаясь. -  Кто еще чувствует неудобняк от манипуляций Стайлза Стилински?

Айзек не может удержаться и смеется в голос.

///

А Дерек говорил, что плохая идея брать Стайлза на охоту. Он говорил это всем, никто его не послушал и вот, пожалуйста. Он также говорит это Лоре, снова, в перерывах между попытками отогнать окружающих их пятерых омег.

И это не просто бродячие омеги, которые потеряли контроль над своими волками, нет. Они грязные, тощие, в рванье, покрыты старой кровью. Они _неправильные_. Их глаза стеклянные и они двигаются как один организм, а не как стая. Будто марионетки. И их хозяину наплевать выживут они или нет.

\- Никто не ждал зомби, - огрызается Лора.

\- И правда, чувак, - соглашается Стайлз. – Хотя они не полностью соответствуют, да? Они не мертвые. С другой стороны, есть различные определения зомби и, если, иметь в виду «тупая орда», тут я не буду спорить.

Стайлз зажат между ними, но Дерек очень сомневается, что они смогут защитить его вдвоем от пяти омег. А они только вдвоем, потому что Лора не предупредила родителей о Стайлзе. Она сказала, что легче получить прощение, чем разрешение. Однажды Дерек убьет их обоих собственноручно, чтобы избавить всех от затянувшейся агонии.

Страхом от Стайлза не пахнет. Беспокойство да, но никакого страха. Стайлз на самом деле, действительно, абсолютно точно сумасшедший. Дерек знал это, но до сих пор не вполне понимал насколько.

\- Итак… - спокойно говорит Стайлз. – Они… эм… Приближаются.

\- Да, приближаются, - подтверждает Лора отступая вместе с Дереком и прикрывая Стайлза.

\- И каков план?

\- Мой план был рассчитан на _одну_ омегу, Стайлз.

\- Ага, мой тоже. Но все всегда идет не так, так что… запасной план. Так, слышьте, не дышите пару секунд, ладно? Прикройте носы, - Стайлз вытаскивает из сумки бутыль с мятным экстрактом и бросает ее на землю.

Омеги взвывают (и Дерек их понимает, хоть он и задержал дыхание – мята _жжет_ ), а Стайлз запрыгивает на спину Дереку с ловкостью, выдающей хорошую практику. _Какого_ _хрена_? Он говорит: «мой дом ближе». Дергает Дерека за плечи, типа подгоняет. Но, больше идей нет, так что они сваливают. Омеги приходят в себя минуту, но потом следуют за ними по пятам.

Лора и Дерек члены большой стаи, они много сильнее и быстрее, чем омеги, даже учитывая то, что Дерек несет человека. Человека, который, черт возьми, _веселится!_ Но и они не могут бежать вечно, а омеги, очевидно, будут бежать пока не умрут. Видно тот, кто их контролирует, лишил их инстинкта самосохранения. Так что… они ограничены во времени.

С другой стороны, хорошо, что у них нет времени на споры, потому что Дерек и Лора обязательно бы поспорили насчет использования дома Стилински в качестве убежища. И… были бы не правы. Оказывается, дом Стайлза практически полностью заключен в круг из рябинового пепла (Стайлз слезает со спины Дерека, как только они пересекают предполагаемую линию и замыкает круг). Кроме того, в доме обнаруживается внушительный сверхъестественный арсенал. Дерек понятия не имеет, как они прошли так далеко и не унюхали аконит. Его у Стайлза столько, что он с легкостью может перебить всех оборотней в Калифорнии! В гроба душу мать!

\- Плохие новости, - бормочет Стайлз, когда они располагаются в гостиной в (относительной) безопасности. – Я вообще не шарю, что за странная магия может такое сделать с омегами. И не знаю, будет ли она работать на бетах и альфах. И, насколько я понимаю, вы тоже нифига не знаете об этом.

Лора и Дерек молча меряют шагами гостиную, потому что, да, они ничего о таком не знают.

\- Хорошие новости, - продолжает Стайлз после небольшой паузы. – Заключаются в том, что у них похоже нет никакой стратегии, ведь мозги, судя по всему, не работают… О, погодите-ка… Как говорит Клинт Бартон: вычеркните это. Нет хороших новостей. Все дерьмово.

\- Я думала, ты парень DC, - шепчет Лора, когда они с Дереком выглядывают в окно вместе со Стайлзом.

\- Иногда я сбиваюсь с пути, - признает Стайлз и на самом деле чувствует вину из-за этого. Он _такой_ странный.

Но он прав. Насчет отсутствия хороших новостей. Омеги равномерно рассредоточились вокруг дома, один видит по крайней мере двух других. Достаточно далеко, чтобы у соседей не возникло подозрений, но достаточно близко, чтобы нельзя было выйти и остаться незамеченными. Омеги может и лишились мозгов, но у того, кто их контролирует, они определенно есть.

\- Итак. Если твой мозг контролирует кто-то другой, ты считаешься зомби? – лениво спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Интересный вопрос, - говорит Лора. – С академической точки зрения. С практической же…

\- А давайте будем их игнорировать? Может быть, через час им станет скучно и они уйдут, - предлагает Стайлз. – В смысле, чего они вообще за нами бежали?

\- Потому что мои родители убили нескольких из них?

\- Ну да… Но мы же не убивали. Может быть они почувствуют запах твоей мамы и уйдут?

-… И… что мы будем делать все это время? – спрашивает Лора, смутившись.

Стайлз фыркает, опускает штору и отходит от окна.

\- Без понятия. Могу замутить оладушки…

\- Ага, - глупо повторяет Лора. – Оладушки.

И он готовит им оладушки. _На самом деле жарит им оладушки_. И они _вкусные_.

\- Этот день прошел совсем не так, как планировалось, - жалуется Лора, жуя оладушек и виновато косится на Стайлза, моющего посуду.

Дерек молчит. Он тратит все свои силы на то, чтобы забыть, как ощущается Стайлз на спине. Длинные руки, обхватившие его за плечи. Тепло и вес этого гибкого тела. Потому что Стайлзу всего семнадцать! А Дерек слишком много времени проводит, напоминая себе об этом.

\- Ну, как ты и говорила, - оперевшись задом на кухонный стол и вытирая миску говорит Стайлз. – Никто не ждал зомби. Странно, что они все еще караулят нас. Может быть, есть другая группа, охотящаяся за вашей мамой, а мы… не знаю, пошли прицепом?

\- Господи, - Лора роняет вилку в испуге. – Что же нам делать?

\- Ну… омеги не могут войти, пока существует рябиновый круг. И не похоже, что их мастер собирается разбивать барьер. Как же хорошо быть незначительным! – Стайлз решительно ставит миску на стол.

\- Ты… когда-нибудь шутишь о вещах, которые тебя не злят? Я не знаю никого, кроме тебя, кто шутит так горько и так часто, - спрашивает Лора.

\- Тогда ты тусуешься не с теми, - серьезно говорит Стайлз. – Ничего, Эрика тебя научит, как надо. Боже, жаль, что у меня нет дома ружья! Я знал, что оно пригодится, но папа не понимает! «Нет необходимости»! Ха! Если папа служит в правоохранительных органах... И вы, ребята, не можете выйти, пока круг на месте. А у меня только тесто на оладушки. Хреново.

\- Мы здесь в ловушке? – повышает голос Лора. – Стайлз! Как долго?

\- Эй, я сегодня спас ваши волчьи задницы и сделал вам оладушки! Отвалите от Стайлза!

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста, - немедленно отступает Лора. – Ты прав.

Стайлз странно смотрит на нее. Очевидно удивленный столь быстрым извинением. Не в первый раз Дерек задается вопросом, что нафиг не так было со старой стаей Стайлза, раз они принимали всю его помощь как само собой разумеющееся.

\- Не то чтобы нам не нужно придумывать план спасения, - говорит Стайлз. Ясно, если Лора не будет на него ворчать, он сделает это сам. – Потому что нужно. Отец вернется через шесть часов, а тут бродят омеги. Это…. Ха!

\- Что? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- «Законы гласят, что ответственность за бродячих омег лежит на альфе местной стаи», - цитирует Стайлз, улыбаясь во весь рот. – Я позвоню вашей маме. Я на _законном_ основании могу свалить это на нее! Да!

\- Ох, как сильно на нас будут орать, - говорит Лора вздыхая, но не спорит. Это хорошо. Если бы она начала спорить, Дерек ее прибил бы нахрен.

\- С чего бы? – рассеянно спрашивает Стайлз, листая контакты в телефоне. – Нас загнали в угол зомби-омеги. Нашей вины тут нет.

\- Мы отправились в лес, чтобы найти омегу, Стайлз, - напоминает Лора.

\- Ну да, но мы об этом упоминать не будем, - беспечно отвечает Стайлз, как настоящий маленький социопат, которым он и является на самом деле. – Привет, миссис Хейл? Это Стайлз. У меня проблема с омегами. Нет, погодите, у _вас_ проблема с омегами. Потому что я всего лишь пикси парень, помните? Значит так. Дерек, Лора и я были в лесу и внезапно нас окружили, а потом начали преследовать пять омег. Ими, похоже управляет кто-то другой. Жутко просто. И сейчас они болтаются вокруг моего дома и, да, они не могут пройти через барьер из рябинового пепла, но и Лора с Дереком выйти не могут. А я как-то не думал об осаде, когда ходил в магазин.

Ну да, когда ходил в магазин он думал о покупке огнестрельного оружия. А может быть и нет, раз у него нет дома ружья. С другой стороны… у него есть оружие для рукопашной? Значит ли это, что он ходил по магазинам думая, как использовать обычный хозяйственный товар для _убийства_?

Внезапно вся эта затея с оладушками начинает выглядеть весьма зловеще. Дерек жалеет, что ел их.

///

Слишком просто. Так не бывает, Стайлз в этом уверен. Альфа Хейл появляется, рычит на омег пару раз и те… просто уходят.

В мире Стайлза вещи так не работают. Никогда, разве что это какая-то западня.  Так что, да, после того, как он отправляет Хейлов домой (с оладушками), проводит выходные крутясь вокруг отца, навешивает все больше и больше охранных заклинаний на дом, он приходит в школу в понедельник и совсем не удивляется, глядя как Эллисон Арджент входит в их класс. Ну, конечно! Беда не приходит одна. Вот и Ардженты нарисовались. Чудесно!

Сверх того, как только появляется Эллисон – все… Скотт пропал, уплыл, потерялся. Бам! Покойся с миром здравый рассудок Скотта. Было здорово, пока ты был с нами.

Стайлз не совсем конченный засранец, и потом, он на самом деле наслаждался этой историей любви (минус сверхъестественное дерьмо). К тому же, в этом мире Ардженты не убили всю семью Хейлов… может быть они не такие уж и злые? Поэтому он шепчет Скотту:

\- Это Эллисон. Ей, наверное, понадобится ручка.

\- …А? – спрашивает Скотт. Потерянный, ошеломленный, сраженный наповал. Довольно смешно. Как только он увидел лицо Эллисон тут же забыл все их разговоры про одержимость убийствами. Все тот же старый, добрый Скотт.

\- Ручка! Когда она сядет, предложи ей ручку, тупица.

\- …О… Ладно.

Скотт собирается с силами достаточно, чтобы предложить Эллисон ручку. Которой, факт, у нее нет. Она улыбается Скотту той же смущенной улыбкой, как улыбалась в его мире.

Интересно. Хоть она опоздала на целый год, эта часть истории повторяется. Может быть у Эллисон мания терять ручки? Или она рассеянна? Или, на подсознательном уровне она предпочитает карандаши, и так проявляется ее агрессия против ручек?

А может быть Стайлзу нужно перестать думать о потере ручки и метафорическом значении этого акта прямо сейчас? Вот. Прямо. Сейчас.

Главное отличие этой Эллисон от Эллисон его мира – она похожа на него. Все в этой вселенной такие… _невинные_. Они совершенно не готовы к тому, что грядет и это ужасно.

Но не Эллисон. Очевидно, что она прошла свой собственный ад. Он не знает деталей, да и не нужно. Он узнает взгляд. Наверное, Стайлз ужасный человек, но он рад этому. А то он чувствовал себя единственным чокнутым в мире здравомыслящих людей.

Интересно, что Эллисон увидела в нем?

Неделя проходит почти так же, как это было в его вселенной. Исключая беготню по лесам и оборотнический кризис. Должен ли Скотт пригласить ее на свидание? Не застрелит ли она его насмерть из арбалета? Лидия и Джексон не промоют ли ей мозги свой злобной злобностью? «Божемой, Стайлз, вряд ли она будет встречаться со мной, даже если в твоем мире так и было, потому что она слишком хороша для такого, как я. Божемой! Божемой!»

Ладно, последнее ново, но, тем не менее, старое по духу.

Как и в прошлый раз, Скотт собирается с силами неделю, чтобы пригласить Эллисон на свидание. В этот раз никакой аварии и пострадавших животных нет, так что Стайлз не знает, что послужило толчком. И не хочет знать. Важно одно – Скотт приглашает ее на вечеринку, так же как и в тот раз.

\- Она сказала «да»! – объявляет Скотт, паникуя.

\- И… почему это плохо? – вроде бы в этой вселенной ее отец не стрелял в Скотта… так что… в чем проблема?

\- Я работаю в пятницу!

О господи! Этот Скотт…

\- Чего ты дергаешься? Это совсем не проблема.

\- Как это не проблема?!

\- Я выйду за тебя, ладно? Дитон меня знает, позвони ему и спроси. И все дела.

\- Правда? Подожди. Ты не хочешь идти?

\- Не, не охота.

\- Так я могу отвести Эллисон на вечеринку?

\- Так что ты можешь отвести Эллисон на вечеринку.

\- Стайлз… Чувак… С каких пор ты моя фея-крестная?

\- Я всегда был твоей феей-крестной, Скотт. Будь внимательнее, - ох, если бы все проблемы так легко решались. Стайлз вообще-то _убивал_ людей за своего Скотта и не ждал за это благодарности.

С другой стороны, его Скотт тоже убивал за него и тоже ничего не ждал взамен. Они привыкли к этому слишком быстро.

\- О, я еще должен сказать, - тихо говорит Скотт. – Мать Эллисон умерла в прошлом году.

\- Ух ты! Это здорово.

\- _Стайлз_!

\- В смысле ужасно, конечно. С общечеловеческой точки зрения. Как она умерла?

\- Я не знаю. Мы не обсуждаем кровавые подробности. Сам у нее спроси. Я не буду спрашивать.

\- Лады, - другая вселенная, те же события? Пыталась ли она убить другого оборотня-парня Эллисон и была случайно укушена его другом-альфой? Такое может произойти в нескольких вселенных? Вряд ли. Это и для одной-то перебор. – Ее отец жив?

\- Да, они довольно близки.

Это… неплохо, да?

\- Так что? Никаких других родственников поблизости? Ни дедушек, ни теть, ни дядь?

\- Есть тетя, - говорит Скотт. Он щурится и морщится, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить ускользающие данные. Стайлзу в такие моменты хочется ущипнуть его за щеки и растрепать волосы. – Она не живет в Бикон Хиллз. Но Эллисон ее сильно любит.

\- Тетя Кейт, - вздыхает Стайлз. Условно, это плохо. – Да, Эллисон любила ее и в моем мире. Дело в том, что это Кейт сожгла дом Хейлов дотла, заперев в подвале всю семью.

\- Кейт – _сжигающая людей заживо_ тетка?!

\- Ага, это она. Но, здесь-то ничего такого не было и все Хейлы живы. Значит ли это что она не маньяк убийца? Или у нее просто пока не было возможности? Если нам повезет, то первое.

\- А если нам не повезет?

\- О, ну ты знаешь, - Стайлз разводит руками. – Смерть. Кровь. Крики.

\- Ага, насчет этого, - озабоченно говорит Скотт. – Я все хотел спросить, а сколько стоит бронежилет?

///

С тех пор, как стая Хейлов приняла Эрику, Стайлз регулярно является к порогу их дома по субботам. В библиотеку он приходит по средам. Мама сначала беспокоилась, что он попытается увидеться с Эрикой, но он, похоже даже не думал об этом. Он просто приходит, справляется о ее здоровье, интересуется, как держатся ее родители, иногда оставляет еду ( _зачем_?) и… уходит. Все это даже не пересекая порога.

Лора не может решить это самое милое или самое странное, что делал Стайлз на ее памяти. Дерек может ей рассказать и о более странных вещах, которым был свидетелем, но решает молчать и не пугать Лору еще больше.

Но, когда Дерек открывает дверь в субботу приготовившись отвечать на стандартные вопросы об Эрике, он слышит тревожное:

\- Привет, Дерек. Мне нужно поговорить с твоими родителями. Нормально? Они готовы встретиться с человечеством?

\- Они готовы встретиться с _тобой_ , - Дерек отступает, пропуская Стайлза. – Что случилось?

\- С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось? – недоумевает Стайлз, проскальзывая в дом мимо Дерека и уверенно двигаясь в сторону гостиной, будто чует там родителей. Чего быть не может. Люди так не умеют. Не умеют же? - Может быть я соскучился.

\- Что случилось? – повторяет Дерек. Иногда можно заставить Стайлза поделиться информацией повторяя вопрос.

\- Наверное, ничего. Я просто… Паранойя взыграла.

Дерек тут же вспоминает как паранойя Стайлза помогла им выжить при нападении жутких омег-зомби. Он решает, что стоит волноваться, раз уж заволновался Стайлз.

\- … паранойя взыграла из-за чего?

\- Как насчет, ты пойдешь со мной и послушаешь, что я буду рассказывать твоим родителям? Мне не придется повторять все по нескольку раз, чувствуя, как с каждым повтором история звучит все более безумно. Лады?

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Ты тоже, Лора! – кричит Стайлз поднимая голову к лестнице, где… да, именно там Лора и стоит. Как он это _делает_?

Лора послушно спускается. Встревоженная. Она тоже вспоминает происшествие с омегами.

\- Филипп там? – спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Да. Нана Тэя тоже, - говорит Лора.

Стайлз кивает и проходит в гостиную, Дерек с Лорой следуют за ним.

\- Как он узнал, что они в гостиной? – шепчет Лора.

\- Без понятия, - шепчет Дерек в ответ. – Магические штучки?

\- Хмммм. Может быть…

Мама и папа удивлены появлению Стайлза. Это здорово, потому что каждый визит Стайлза оставляет Дерека в замешательстве. Приятно видеть, что не его одного.

\- Стайлз, - говорит мама, удивленная и одновременно довольная. – Ты никогда не приходишь к _нам_. Что изменилось?

\- Ардженты в городе, - говорит ей Стайлз, очевидно этим расстроенный.

\- Все нормально, - успокаивает его мама. – Ардженты следуют кодексу.

\- Ну... да... Но… Они _действительно_ следуют кодексу? Или просто кричат об этом на всех углах, а на самом деле творят все что пожелают?

\- Я так понимаю, у тебя был плохой опыт общения с охотниками, - говорит папа, волнуясь за Стайлза. Дерек его не винит. Стайлз перманентно вызывает беспокойство.

\- Это… да… большое преуменьшение.

\- Насколько нам известно, - говорит нана Тэя. – Ардженты действительно следуют кодексу. У нас тоже был плохой опыт с охотниками, - все смотрят на маму. – Так что, если считаешь нужным, если это тебя успокоит, можешь проследить за ними.

\- А, ага, я по любому собирался за ними проследить. Но… не знаю… спасибо за официальное разрешение?

Папа и Филипп устало трут переносицу, мамины брови приподнимаются в удивлении, нана Тэя смеется, Дерек даже не удивлен.

\- Не наделай глупостей, Стайлз, - строго говорит Лора.

 Стайлз скептически смотрит на нее. У него прямо дар выражать скептицизм всем лицом.

\- Я семнадцатилетний парень, - говорит он. – Самый возраст для совершения глупостей.

\- Хвастовство, - расстраивается мама. – Тебе не нужно ничего доказывать Стайлз. Ты всегда можешь обратиться к нам, если тебя что-то тревожит.

\- Ой, нет. Я _постоянно_ тревожусь, - легкомысленно отвечает Стайлз. – Это нормально, потому что моя жизнь – настоящий кошмар. Кроме того… я ходил за покупками с Лидией Мартин не один раз, а дважды – я знаю _истинный_ ужас. Следить за Арджентами просто… не знаю… Раздражающе, иногда болезненно, всегда расстраивает. Не берите в голову.

Они волнуются. Теперь они _все_ волнуются.

\- У тебя были неприятности с Арджентами? – с тревогой спрашивает Филипп.

\- Как бы? Не с этими Арджентами. По крайней мере не совсем с этими Арджентами. Те, кого я знал были жутко злобными… хотя… наверное… Полагаю, мое суждение несколько предвзято.

\- И слежка за этими злобными Арджентами… всего лишь раздражает и расстраивает тебя? – улыбаясь интересуется нана Тэя. Она радуется, так всегда происходит, когда вокруг начинается безумие.

\- Так расстраивает… - вздыхает Стайлз. Он проигнорировал смысл этого вопроса.

\- Стайлз, - мама колеблется. Она никогда не колеблется. Это финальное подтверждение тому насколько Стайлз странный. – Как насчет этого? Ты следишь за Арджентами… если тебе так будет спокойнее. Но, как только начнутся какие-нибудь неприятности, пожалуйста, зови нас.

\- Да не, все нормально, - настаивает Стайлз. – Я могу с этим справиться.

\- Не в этом дело, Стайлз, - говорит мама. – Это вопрос ответственности. Происходящее здесь наша ответственность и наш долг помочь тебе, в случае необходимости.

\- Мы же поделили омег и пикси, - недоуменно говорит Стайлз. У Дерека начинает болеть голова. Похоже, у мамы тоже.

\- И, если здесь появятся еще какие-нибудь охотники, мы займемся ими, - говорит мама, изо всех сил пытаясь обойти логику Стайлза. – Но, поскольку Ардженты – это все, что сейчас у нас есть, мы поделим их поровну.

Стайлз ненадолго замолкает, активно жуя ноготь, но потом кивает соглашаясь.

\- Окей. Звучит как хороший план, - он встречается с мамой глазами, улыбается и говорит. – Итак! Как дела у Эрики?

Комната заполняется стонами и смехом.

///

Работать с Дитоном оказалось совсем не так просто, как предполагал Стайлз. Он же уже работал с ним раньше, так? А вот и нет. Он _учился_ у Дитона и, получается, это совсем не то, что _работать_ на него. Похоже, если Дитон платит тебе, он считает, что это дает ему право издеваться над работником на законных основаниях. Казалось хуже быть не может, но есть.

\- Могу я уже двигаться? – жалобно стонет Стайлз.

\- Пока нет, - говорит Дитон, пинцетом вытягивая семена лисохвоста из уха бессознательной собаки. Стайлз стоит абсолютно неподвижно на, видимо, случайным образом выбранном, месте в комнате. Просто так. По непонятной причине. Уже _полтора часа_!

\- Я готов делать что угодно, - стенает Стайлз. – Хотите, я почищу кошачьи клетки? Даже могу почистить клетки щенят, я знаю, что это хуже всего. У меня замечательно выходит! Но вот в чем я не силен, так это долго стоять неподвижно и ничего не делать. Я так не могу! Кто-нибудь, спасите меня, господи ты боже мой!

Дитон, забавляясь, смотрит на Стайлза и мило улыбается. Такой улыбки не должно быть в арсенале _безумного садиста_.

\- Я конечно _мог бы_ поручить тебе почистить кошачьи клетки. Полагаю. Но я думал, лучше использовать твои таланты и обновить охранные заклинания. Я надеялся, ты их почувствуешь, раз уж стоишь здесь. Это центр матрицы.

Стайлз просто смотрит на этого человека. Он не знает, как с ним иметь дело, особенно, с его чувством юмора.

\- Или ты можешь почистить кошачьи клетки, - продолжает Дитон, улыбаясь.

\- Заклинания – звучит круто, - отвечает Стайлз сбитый с толку. – Просто шик-блеск. Люблю заклинания.

\- Ну тогда, - говорит Дитон, делая сложное движение бровями. – Лучше тебе начинать.

Подумать только! Скотт (оба Скотта!) работали с этим человеком годами. Да если бы Стайлз, проработал столько с Дитоном, наверняка бы уже вел односторонние разговоры со стенами в мягкой комнате.

Тем не менее его охранные заклинания крутые. Гораздо круче заклинаний его Дитона. Почему? Они многоуровневые и хитрые, и при активации проявляются шикарные световые эффекты. А если их действительно раздразнить – они сожгут вас дотла. Стайлз просто потрясен. Это его новая любовь. Ну задротско-магическая.

\- Эти заклинания _самая крутая_ штука на свете, - сообщает он Дитону. Эта вещь заслуживает уважения.

\- Филипп Хейл спроектировал их для меня, - говорит Дитон, и, да, это объясняет все. – Ты был прав, я более подкован в наступательных заклинаниях. А Филипп… Как видишь, у него дар к конструированию.

Филипп Хейл чертов _гений_ заклинаний! И, он еще не знает, но скоро он начнет гораздо больше времени проводить со Стайлзом. Они станут магическими братьями! Сиамскими близнецами. Стайлз постарается. Филипп и так был достаточно глуп, что дал ему свой номер телефона.

\- Вы хорошо выбираете помощников, - говорит он Дитону и с любовью проводит по центральному якорю, с трудом сдерживая желание заворковать.

\- Но тебя я упустил, - недовольно замечает Дитон.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Я не занимался магией. Как-то и не думал даже.

\- Когда мы познакомились в твоей вселенной?

\- В шестнадцать. Скотта укусили и он привел меня сюда… Я уже и не помню. Тогда мы разбирались с канимой, вроде бы.

\- И тогда я узнал.

\- Ага. Но меня в известность не поставили. Просто всучили рябиновый пепел и сказали: «будь искрой». Что нафиг за напутствие такое?!

\- Это сработало? – заинтересовался Дитон.

\- Ну да, но… - Стайлз оглядывается и видит на лице Дитона довольную улыбочку. – И нечего быть таким самодовольным. Просто повезло.

Дитон хмыкает и возвращается к собаке. Стайлз качает головой и погружается в защитные заклинания. Каждый занимается своим делом, в комнате тихо и это умиротворяет.

\- За все нужно платить, Стайлз, - тихо говорит Дитон.

\- Я знаю, - удивленно отвечает Стайлз.

\- Правда?

Так. Ладно. Похоже это подразумевает гораздо большее, чем кажется. Поэтому Стайлз полностью поворачивается к Дитону.

\- Я… Да… Магия просто… короткий путь. Цена высока, как если бы все делалось вручную.

\- Возможно, цена даже выше.

\- Да, возможно и выше, - соглашается Стайлз. Он это выяснил опытным путем. И было очень неприятно. – Дополнительная плата за быстрое обслуживание.

\- Чтобы обрести этот мир, ты должен был потерять свой.

\- … Да.

\- Ты потерял все. Риск был оправдан, к такой магии обращаются, когда уже практически нечего терять. Ты выжил, но, все же не очень доволен результатом.

Как бы Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы существовал способ сбить Дитона с темы, которую тот принялся обсуждать. Но нет. С ним отвлечение не работает. Приходится сидеть и слушать.

\- Я говорю о том, Стайлз, что попытка изменить случившееся, может привести к гораздо худшим последствиям, чем ты можешь вообразить. Потерять все и ничего не приобрести. Всякая попытка уйти, с большей вероятностью, приведет к крушению.

А. Разговор _об этом_.

\- Вы говорите мне, что я должен остаться в этом мире.

Дитон пожимает плечами.

 - Я говорю о том, что тебе нужно подумать, как много ты потеряешь, если уйдешь. Не говоря уже о том, насколько несчастным ты станешь, оставив их позади.

Ай. Мужик грязно играет.

\- Чем дольше я остаюсь, тем больнее им будет, когда я уйду, - парирует Стайлз.

\- Ты _уже_ долго здесь пробыл, - возражает Дитон. – Ладно бы прошла пара недель, Стайлз. Но прошло три месяца.

Дерьмо! И правда. Три чертовых месяца! И как он _пропустил_ это?

\- Сейчас, - продолжает Дитон. – Они почувствуют себя брошенными. Это будет смерть близкого. Смерть друга.

Собственно, это и будет смерть. Стайлз… он просто упадет, оставит мертвое тело и исчезнет, а Скотт и Дитон, единственные, кто будет знать, что случилось.

Это, если предполагать, что это тело умрет при его исчезновении. Что если нет? Технически с телом все в порядке в физическом плане, оно здорово и все повреждения залечены. Что если оно будет продолжать жить? Будет бродить вокруг бессмысленно? Или впадет в кому и никогда не очнется? Действительно ли отец _потеряет_ его если такое произойдет? До сих пор Стайлз больше думал о своем отце и своем Скотте… и не позволял себе слишком много думать об отце и Скотте этого мира.

И сейчас он не будет об этом думать. Не при Дитоне.

\- Я хотел спросить, - говорит Стайлз и возвращается к работе. – Может быть за сегодняшнее заплатите мне вашими заклинаниями?

Дитон тяжело вздыхает и качает головой, будто иметь дело со Стайлзом – испытание выдержки.

Хотя… Наверное, так и есть.

///

Эрика Райес быстро, легко и с небывалой грацией становится оборотнем. Стайлз был прав насчет нее. Ее необыкновенно весело тренировать, потому что она восхищается каждой новой вещи, что узнает. Каждый новый навык, каждое новое чувство, каждая новая сила. Даже просто наблюдая за ее открытиями, делаешься счастливее.

За то чтобы проводить с ней время, в семье даже разразилась локальная война. Дерек думал, что ему удастся избежать участия в ней. Но нет, так ему повезти не может.

\- Я просто хотел отвезти ее в магазин - купить одежду, которая бы подошла, - ноет Дерек. Ноет, он на самом деле ноет! Это вина Лоры.

\- Ну… Ты не можешь, потому что тут выиграла я, - твердо говорит Лора. Они все в комнате Эрики. Лора собственнически обнимает ту за плечи. Они развалились на кровати и Эрике, похоже, это очень нравится. – Я повезу ее по магазинам, как только буду уверена, что она не покалечит никого, если ее случайно толкнут. О, а близнецы будут обучать ее охоте и дракам. Филипп поможет маме с исторической частью. Ты тормоз, Дерек. Даже не знаю, на что ты можешь сгодиться… Разве что вы вдвоем можете пошушукаться о своей любви к Стайлзу.

\- Нет никакой любви к Стайлзу! – настаивают Эрика и Дерек одновременно. Потом недоуменно переглядываются.

\- Как же я люблю быть правой! – самодовольно бормочет Лора. Зараза. – А я почти всегда права. Вот что значит альфа-материал!

\- Ты не превратишь это в любовный треугольник! – строго говорит Дерек. – Мы даже не знаем, Стайлз гей или натурал. Конец игре.

\- О, братишка, я почти уверена, что Стайлз би. Думаю, он был создан специально, чтобы наполнить мою жизнь радостью. Так что будет и любовный треугольник, и соревнование в лучшем ухаживании, и, может быть, даже романтичная смертельная дуэль, и много-много развлечений для меня, близнецов и наны Тэи. Если я не ошибаюсь, то и для Стайлза тоже. Вперед! Начинайте!

Она соскакивает с кровати, драматично тычет в них пальцами и убегает хохоча, как ненормальная.

\- На самом деле мы не родственники, - говорит Дерек ошеломленной Эрике. – Ее младенцем подбросили на крыльцо в корзине. Мама пожалела ее и удочерила.

\- Я все слышала! – гневно орет Лора из коридора. А Эрика смеется.

\- Я на самом деле больше не влюблена в Стайлза, - говорит она, когда Лора наконец убирается подальше и не может их слышать. – Это было… классе во втором.

\- _Как_? – спрашивает он и получает чуть насмешливый, но и сочувствующий взгляд.

Она пожимает плечами.

\- Не знаю. Может быть помогло, что никаких шансов у меня не было. Он так увивался вокруг Лидии Мартин. Как и все. … Я не думала, что он вообще знает о моем существовании пока он не спросил хочу ли я стать оборотнем…

\- Он прямо так и спросил? – Дерек потрясен и чувствует себя преданным.

\- Нет! Нет, - успокаивает его Эрика. – В смысле, это сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что это было. А тогда… я просто… не знаю… Я думала, кто-то из нас сошел с ума.

\- Ставка на Стайлза, - говорит Дерек. – Если кто и безумен, то это Стайлз. Точно тебе говорю.

\- Ну… насчет оборотней он был прав, - замечает Эрика. – Так что я не была бы так уверена в том, что Стайлз чокнутый.

Это кошмарная мысль. А что если все стайлзовы странности не значат, что он сумасшедший? Что если он просто знает гораздо больше, чем Дерек? Он планирует поделиться этой ужасной-ужасной мыслью с Филиппом при первой же возможности.

\- Эй, - отвлекает его Эрика. – Можешь рассказать мне о вашей семье?

\- Что? – недоуменно спрашивает Дерек, с трудом отвлекаясь от панических мыслей. – Мама и Филипп должны были тебе рассказать.

\- Они учат меня истории… В смысле истории оборотней в целом. Я просто… Я ничего не знаю о вашей семье. А... теперь я... как бы часть семьи, да? Я просто…

\- Да, - торопливо говорит Дерек. Боже, она так боится остаться одна. Ужасно быть человеком! – Мы одна семья. Так… что ты хочешь узнать? Как мои родители познакомились, что-то вроде этого?

Он не слишком любит поболтать, но семейные истории - это просто. Он сможет справиться. Дерек так часто их слышал, что забыть невозможно.

\- Все! – наклоняется к нему Эрика. – И больше не ври. Я не верю, что Лору оставили на вашем крыльце во младенчестве.

\- Лучше бы это было и правда так, - ворчит Дерек.

Эрика смеется, громко и не стесняясь, без страха. Дереку нужно поблагодарить за это Стайлза. За то, что дал им Эрику. За то, что познакомил ее с ними.

Он полностью пропал в Стайлзе, несовершеннолетнем сыне шерифа, который, наверное, даже не находит его привлекательным.

\- Я начну со всех смущающих рассказов о детстве Лоры, - говорит он, потому что месть сладка и он в своем праве.

///

Питер приходит вечером среды в библиотеку чтобы найти там таинственного и загадочного Стайлза, читающего в одиночестве. Он расположился здесь, будто это его собственный дом.

Собственно, так и есть. Если Стайлз думает, что Питер и Фелиция не заметили его связывающее заклинание – он чертовски ошибается. Это заклинание делает его фактически _членом стаи_. Так же это привело его к неприятностям. Не будь этой привязки, Питер, из уважения к его, без сомнения травмирующим воспоминаниям, продолжал бы избегать его. Но не теперь. Не теперь, когда Стайлз решил привязать себя к детям Хейлов, и, самое главное, к детям _Питера_. Он должен был подумать о последствиях. Одно из них заключается в том, что Питер сейчас лично заинтересовался мотивами Стайлза.

\- Стайлз, - говорит Питер, ожидая предсказуемую реакцию. Вежливый кивок и спокойное лицо – внешнее. А под этим: страх следом за яростью, а после раздражение, видимо на самого себя за вышеперечисленные эмоции. – Что привело тебя сюда сегодня?

\- О, просто… Ну ты знаешь… - Стайлз указывает на книги. – Исследования.

\- Понятно, - Стайлз умеет отвечать на вопросы, не отвечая на них… Ну что ж, тогда Питер сам найдет ответы. Он подходит ближе, оглядывая рабочий стол. Здесь ноутбук, погребенный под книгами и распечатками… какие-то книги о пикси и похожих видах, книги о теории множественных вселенных (эти Стайлз принес с собой, Питер не помнит, чтобы в их библиотеке были такие) и куча разрозненных материалов о… что это?... смена сезонов, фазы луны, солнцестояние, данные по движению звезд и их предполагаемое влияние на сверхъестественное. Включая одну книгу звездных схем, которую вчера не могла найти Фелиция. Он должно быть ищет, почему омеги сошли с ума.

\- Причем тут пикси? – лениво спрашивает Питер.

-… Потому что Талия мне дала задание? К тому же, пикси, типа питаются нестабильной магией. Так что… все связанно, - нетерпеливо отвечает Стайлз, сгребая все свои заметки и запихивая их в книгу о мультивселенных.

\- Я не знал. Откуда ты узнал?

\- Они меня бесят! Я хочу, чтобы они исчезли. Для того, чтобы пикси убрались – сначала нужно узнать, почему они вообще здесь появились. И, получается, они появились из-за магической нестабильности. Похоже, они часть нашей большой проблемы, о которой мы ничего не знаем. А может быть, они просто следствие. Но… Не знаю…

\- Или они просто тебя бесят, - говорит Питер.

\- Или так. Или и то и другое!

Питер придвигает одно из кресел поближе и устраивается в нем с удобством. Это и его библиотека в конце концов.

\- Откуда такой интерес к множественным вселенным?

\- Нестабильность, - врет Стайлз. Нагло врет. Питер немного разочарован. Он знает – Стайлз может врать _лучше_. Он сам это видел. Но… ладно. Пока он спустит это на тормозах.

\- Ты думаешь, все наши проблемы из-за нестабильности.

\- Да.

Интересно. Это полностью меняет взгляд на проблему. Им с Фелицией вместо того чтобы искать вспышки бешенства омег, нужно искать данные об искаженной магии.

\- Какие-нибудь догадки, чем это вызвано?

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и откидывается в кресле, нервно крутит в руках карандаш. Удивительно, как улучшается его координация, когда он зол или раздражен.

\- Неа. Ни малейшей идеи. Но я надеюсь, _кто-то_ стоит за этим, потому что с этим можно будет работать. А соединение звезд… не думаю, что мы справимся.

\- Звезды движутся, - замечает Питер.

\- Ага. И иногда достаточно одного дня, что бы звезда выпала из схемы, а иногда это занимает тысячелетия. Понимаешь в чем дело?

\- Ммм… Полагаю, глупо пытаться уничтожить звезду, - допускает Питер.

\- Даже Звезда Смерти уничтожала только планеты.

\- Не любишь сложных вызовов?

\- Чувак, НАСА сокращают финансирование. Нам не светит никаких космических путешествий. И точно нельзя надеяться на Звезду Смерти.

\- У нас есть ты. Слышал, ты волшебник.

\- Ха-ха! Ага! Щас. Нет. Я не умею летать в космосе и взрывать звезды. А если бы и мог… Думаю последствия будут настолько непредсказуемыми и кошмарными, что я отказываюсь нести за это ответственность. Тем не менее… надеюсь, это какой-то человек – люди могут проделывать дыры в магии, ты знал об этом? Вот такие дела. Или… Эй! Это может быть злобное существо, генерирующее хаос. Как китцуне. Это было бы даже забавно.

У Стайлза есть что-то на китцуне. Надо об этом подумать потом.

\- В этом наша проблема, не так ли? Что угодно может быть причиной. Нужно сузить круг вероятностей.

\- Пытаюсь.

\- Тоже пытаемся, - вздыхает Питер. – Но ничего не получается.

-… Ты начинаешь мне нравиться, - обиженно бормочет Стайлз.

Хм.

\- Ты хочешь получить мои извинения за то, что я могу нравиться?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты мне нравился, - расстроенно отвечает Стайлз. – Это сбивает с толку, знаешь ли.

У Питера на языке уже крутится пара вопросов, рожденных этой нелепостью, но тут его взгляд цепляется за тонкую тетрадку и он забывает обо всем. Это рукописная брошюра, под тонной бумаги на столе. Нижняя в стопке книг о множественных вселенных. Будто Стайлз пытался спрятать ее от чужого взгляда. Питер тянет книжонку и да, это _та самая_. Он поднимает глаза на Стайлза и видит, что тот в ужасе.

Стайлз носит цепочку. Питер и раньше обратил на это внимание, ведь Стайлз не производит впечатление человека, увлекающегося украшениями. Он протягивает руку, цепляет цепочку и вытягивает кулон из-под рубашки. Черный, обожженный, частично расплавленный, но все еще узнаваемый кулон. И, когда он видит его, ему даже не нужно чувствовать нутряного ужаса, изливаемого Стайлзом, чтобы сложить головоломку.

\- Симпатия ко мне сбивает с толку, - медленно говорит он. – Потому что я убил тебя. Не так ли?

\- И съел, - усмехается Стайлз, дерзкий даже перед лицом… _этого_. – Ты убил меня и _съел_ меня, если уж говорить начистоту. И это был наш великий финал.

Стайлз замолкает и хмурится, внезапно испытывая вину.

\- В смысле, это был не ты. Не совсем ты. Просто… Парень, кем ты мог стать, случись все это дерьмо.

Питер выпускает из пальцев кулон и откидывается в кресле, как можно больше увеличивая расстояние между собой и Стайлзом. Он пытается представить себе, что могло заставить человека, что могло заставить _его,_ убить и _съесть_ Стайлза – такого талантливого, смелого и необычного? Но потом он вспоминает все эти легенды и предания древних народностей о волшебных существах и передаче силы. Съешь сердце – получи мужество и так далее. Он думает, как много он должен был потерять, чтобы посчитать это хорошей идеей. Он думает о состоянии кулона Филиппа – он ведь совсем черный от огня.

А потом он приказывает себе прекратить думать. «Фелиция, - слышит он свой зов, едва различимый в плаче волка. – Ты нужна мне».

///

Стайлзу _жаль_ Питера Хейла, который оборачивается в эту самую секунду, святой боже! Стайлз отходит в угол комнаты, оставив как можно больше мебели между ними, и всерьез думает достать нож. И все равно… ему жаль Питера Хейла.

Потому что это другой Питер. Этот ничего никогда не делал Стайлзу, и то, что он сказал ему – нечестно и мерзко. Стайлз – засранец. Ну… он не упомянул Лору. Это был бы уровень скотины Джексона.

\- Что ты _сделал_ с ним?! – рычит Фелиция, налетая на него, как ангел смерти. И да, Стайлз узнает этот смертоносный взгляд – он постоянно видит его в зеркале.

Он умрет. Снова. По крайней мере, сейчас он видит, что надвигается.

Но Фелиция игнорирует его и падает на колени перед Питером, что необыкновенно смело, потому что Питер выглядит плохо.

Ну. Чуть лучше, чем Питер Стайлза, но все же.

\- Питер, - шепчет Фелиция, без страха обхватывая лицо мужа ладонями. – Я здесь. Я в безопасности. Кэт в безопасности, она наверху – играет с Кэлом. Кэл тоже в порядке – он превращает в ад жизнь Кэт, круша ее Лего-сити. Услышь их. Слушай. Мы в безопасности. Мы здесь, Питер. Мы здесь.

Значит, якорь Питера – семья. Не стая, не вся родня. Только его жена и дети.

И их сожгли заживо. Ага.

Питер успокаивается. Стайлз никогда не видел, как обращается Питер. И, оказалось, что он делает это совсем не так, как Дерек. Тот весь вспышка и драма, а Питер… более плавный. Тот же мужик, похожая морда… но, он вдруг мгновенно превратился из безумного Питера, которого знал Стайлз, в Питера, которого знают и любят Дерек и Лора.

Теперь Стайлз не ошибется. Теперь он четко видит разницу между ними. И бояться этого Питера больше не будет.

\- Что случилось? – резко спрашивает Фелиция, оборачиваясь к нему и все еще удерживая в ладонях лицо Питера.

\- Это не его вина, - успокаивающе говорит Питер, поднимаясь. Он нежно отводит ее руки от лица. – Он просто гонец. А ты знаешь, что говорят о гонцах.

\- Я никогда не понимала, почему их нельзя казнить, - сетует Фелиция, неохотно отпуская Питера.

Питер просиял.

\-  Речь идет о важности информации и о важности чувств каждого человека в отношении этой информации. Драгоманы (переводчики) Османской империи…

\- _Питер_.

\- … Он из другой вселенной. Так, Стайлз?

Стайлз кивает, очарованный тем, как взаимодействуют эти двое.

Фелиция закрывает глаза и трет виски.

\- Что?

\- В его вселенной, он, каким-то образом заполучил кулон Филиппа. Кстати, как это вообще произошло?

\- Дерек дал мне его, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Да что ты? – Питер и Фелиция одинаково прищуриваются на него. Ай! – А он как его получил?

Видите? Вот поэтому Стайлз планировал _никогда_ не рассказывать о своем мире Хейлам.

\- Все остальные умерли.

Фелиция шокировано выдыхает, а Питер задумчиво хмурится:

\- Все, кроме меня.

Он и Кора, если говорить точнее. Но Стайлз не хочет.

\- Ну… Как бы?... Ты... впал в кататонию на долгое время и… сильно обгорел… знаете что, к нашим делам это не имеет отношения. Скажем так, физически ты поправился, но мозги твои конкретно прожарились… Думаю, твоим якорем стала месть.

\- Дерек был альфой? – спрашивает Питер. Ну конечно, он никак не мог обойтись без этого вопроса!

\- Ага.

\- _Дерек_ был _альфой_?

\- Ой, заткнись, ладно? Ты тоже был альфой и куда худшим, чем Дерек.

Питер пренебрежительно отмахивается.

\- Да... да… но я был безумен.

\- … Не то чтобы Дерек был показателем нормальности.

\- Хм.

\- Ты говорил об этом куму-либо? – спрашивает Фелиция, очевидно расстроенная. Стайлз тоже не слишком счастлив.

\- Нет. Это очень неприятная тема.

\- Мы должны рассказать Талии и Кевину, - шепчет та Питеру.

\- Не нужно им рассказывать! – настаивает Стайлз и указывает на Питера. – Смотрите, что происходит с людьми, когда они узнают! Они возненавидят меня! Я жалею, что сказал Питеру!

\- Собственно, ты мне ничего не говорил. Я сам догадался, - самодовольно говорит Питер. Как здорово, что он пришел в себя и не хочет больше нашинковать Стайлза в капусту.

\- Ну и молодец. Возьми с полки пирожок, - обиженно бормочет Стайлз. – Как насчет дать другим самостоятельно разобраться? А?

\- На что это похоже? – игнорирует его Питер. – Альтернативный мир? Иметь догадки о возможном развитии событий?

\- Это как играть в трехмерные шахматы, где у всех игроков свои собственные правила, - говорит Стайлз. - В смысле, меня уже тошнит от всего этого. И я устал.

\- Технически, - говорит Фелиция. – Магия послала тебя в этот мир потому что ты можешь внести свой вклад в происходящее. Так она работает. В теории. Она посылает носителя в ближайшее подходящее тело, находясь в котором, носитель может принести пользу семье Хейл.

Стайлз на девяносто процентов уверен, что она это только что придумала. Или, нужно было тщательнее читать книжку, особенно сноски, написанные мелким шрифтом.

\- Мы должны сказать Талии и Кевину, - повторяет Фелиция.

\- Чем это поможет? – сопротивляется Стайлз. – Это… это просто как все дела с пикси, да? Никак не связано с оборотнями. Просто… косвенная связь.

\- Ты думаешь, ты – симптом нестабильности, - радуясь догадке говорит Питер. – Ты говорил – нестабильность. Пикси – симптом. И ты, человек из другого мира. Да? Ты думаешь – ты часть проблемы.

\- Да, это так! – огрызается Стайлз. – Я думаю, что я – симптом! Доволен?! И я беру свои слова назад. Ты мне совсем не нравишься!

\- Это касается тебя и это не косвенный вопрос, - раздраженно настаивает Фелиция. – То, что у тебя этот кулон, совершенно точно касается _семьи Хейл_ напрямую! Я расскажу Талии.

\- Ладно, - выплевывает Стайлз. – Ей скажите, пофиг, раз так необходимо! Но детям же не обязательно говорить? Я даже _не_ _представляю_ , что будет с Лорой! А если Дерек узнает… он сделает _это_ лицо, а я не могу видеть это, я не смогу с этим справиться.

\- Я скажу только альфе, - уступает Фелиция.

\- Снова Дерек, - радостно бормочет Питер. – Дерек, Дерек, Дерек.

\- Заткнись, он был _моим_ альфой.

\- Ох, ну конечно, - ухмыляется Питер.

«Однажды я поджег тебя коктейлем Молотова, - думает Стайлз, прищурившись глядя на Питера. – И совсем не жалею об этом».

///

Стайлз почти врезается в Дерека выбегая из библиотеки. Что довольно тревожно – он, похоже, всегда знает кто где находится, и никогда настолько не уходит в себя, чтобы забыть об окружающих. Хотя, на данный момент, это наименьшая проблема.

Стайлз пахнет Питером и Фелицией и практически _истекает_ виной, и напряжением, и злостью. Серьезно, что нахрен происходит между Стайлзом и Питером?!

\- Что случилось? – встревоженно спрашивает Дерек.

\- Какие вообще полные имена детей Питера? – Леди и джентльмены: Стайлз Стилински – король непоследовательности. – Кэт и Кэл?

\- Катерина и Калигула, - вздыхает Дерек. Школьные годы этих детей будут адом.

Стайлз недоуменно моргает.

\- Я думал, хуже моего имени не бывает. Он назвал своего ребенка _Калигулой_?

\- Стайлз неплохое имя.

\- Ага, как же. Стайлз это не имя. Но _Калигула_? Серьезно?

\- Он сказал – никто не хотел связываться с Калигулой.

\- Калигула умер молодым. Реально _очень молодым_. Его убили. Про это еще фильм сняли, все дела…

\- … Наверное, пока он был жив никто не хотел с ним связываться? Не смотри на меня так. Не я выбирал имя.

\- А какая история стоит за именем Катерина?

\- Фелиция выбирала. Катерина – человек, так что Фелиция сказала, нужно крутое имя. Катерина Сфорца. Посмотри, если что. С ней тоже лучше было не связываться.

\- Так же, как и с Калигулой?

\- Нет, с ней _на самом деле_ лучше было не связываться. Разве что ты решил умереть. Она пытала врагов ради забавы, убивала всех, кто выводил ее из себя и возглавляла битву будучи беременной. Это было в пятнадцатом веке что ли? Вроде она убила папу или что-то вроде того. Потом устала от политики и ушла в монастырь, где и умерла.

\- Но уже при другом папе, да? Ха. Ладно, это пойдет. Но Калигула – нет. Просто нет. Не продумано.

Дерек не уверен, когда это получилось, но сейчас Стайлз не пахнет виной и гневом. Он задумчив, наверное. Дерек не понимает, почему разговор об именах его племянников дал такой эффект, но он рад. Теперь ему любопытно:

\- А как тебя зовут? – спрашивает он.

Что? – спрашивает Стайлз. Его сердцебиение ускоряется без видимой причины. Сердечный ритм Стайлза постоянно скачет, Дерек пытается заставить себя перестать беспокоиться об этом.

\- Твое настоящее имя, - повторяет он. – Ты сказал, что «Стайлз» не имя.

\- Это так.

\- Тогда, как тебя зовут?

\- Как моего деда по маминой линии.

\- И… Как его звали?

\- Какая разница? Он умер уже.

\- _Стайлз_.

\- Что?

Дерек сдается.

\- Эй, - тихо говорит Стайлз. – Эм… спасибо.

Он протягивает руку и осторожно касается плеча Дерека. Потом разворачивается и уходит. Клубок противоречивых сигналов и запутывающих запахов.

Дерек больше не уверен, что хочет, чтобы было по-другому.

///

После катастрофы с Питером, Стайлз надеется, остаток недели пройдет спокойно. Он не знает, почему вообще заморачивается этими надеждами – очевидно же, это ни хрена не работает. Не в его жизни. И здесь нет его вины.

Не то чтобы он преследует Арджентов. В истинном смысле этого слова. Но он внимательно наблюдает и это включает в себя… кибер-слежку. Да, ладно, он придумал это слово ну и что. Это тяжело и незаконно и требует определенных навыков… но теперь он знает, насколько плохи интернет-запросы Эллисон Арджент.

Эллисон становится проблемой. Одержимость оборотнями, одержимость оружием, кое-какие крайне тревожные сетевые знакомства и… _проблема_.

Стайлз реально надеялся избежать этого в новой вселенной. Но нет, как бы не так. Это Проблема Эллисон – Номер Два. Если повезет, они справятся с ней более изящно, чем в первый раз (хотя… надежда, говорят, мать дураков).

По крайней мере, в этот раз у Стайлза есть преимущество. Он знает Эллисон. Он знает, что она _хочет_ быть хорошим человеком, несмотря на то, что она прирожденная убийца. Она _улыбалась_ , когда стреляла в людей. Стайлзу нужно быть уверенным, что стрелять она будет только в плохих парней, но ее определение «плохих парней» довольно гибкое, особенно, когда она зла на кого-то. Она по натуре скрытый садист.

Не то чтобы это было сюрпризом. Яблоня от яблоньки то да се… Кристально ясно, что здесь речь и о наследственности, и о воспитании.

Понятно, что Эллисон требуется человек, который мог бы ее контролировать. Следить, чтобы она не поубивала всех, кто ее взбесит. Стайлз не может взять эту работу на себя. Ему и так хватает забот: папа, Скотт и Хейлы. Так что придется переложить ношу на другие плечи. Скотт? О боже мой, он даже не хочет думать, как сказать Скотту о _проблеме_. Так что … Крис. Последний Арджент в здравом уме.

Значит, ему нужно поговорить с Крисом. Совсем никакого веселья. Возможно, вообще эта беседа закончится убийством в зависимости от того, как воспримет разговор Крис. Но! Делай, что должен и будь что будет.

\- Мистер Арджент! – радостно говорит Стайлз, когда открывается дверь. Тот же дом. Почему тот же дом? Это странно? Ведь вселенная другая? Или было бы страннее, если бы это была квартира? – Здравствуйте. Я – Стайлз Стилински.

\- Ты к Эллисон, - решает Крис, пытаясь выглядеть дружелюбно и приветливо. У него плохо получается.

\- Вообще-то, я к тебе.

Выражение лица Криса моментально меняется на подозрительное с уклоном в угрозу. То есть его обычное выражение лица.

\- В самом деле?

\- В самом деле, - подтверждает Стайлз. – Просто интересуюсь, что привело Арджентов в город? Ну, в смысле, у меня создалось впечатление, что стая Бикон Хиллз вполне справляется со сверхъестественной угрозой…

Крис хватает Стайлза за шкирку и затаскивает его в дом, хлопнув дверью. А потом швыряет его на дверь. Ах, старые добрые времена. Крис такой извращенец иногда.

\- Кто в местной стае? – рычит он.

\- С чего ты взял, что я тебе это скажу? – недоумевает Стайлз.

Крис показывает зубы. И этот человек сражается с монстрами, а?

\- Что ты, черт возьми, такое?

\- Просто парень, которые знает слишком много для собственного блага.

\- Сомневаюсь.

\- Это твое исключительное право. Но, на самом деле, это неважно, так что, можешь ответить на мой вопрос?

Ужасно, но Стайлзу нравится ругаться с Крисом. Ему было одиноко без этих свар. Он на самом деле скучал по недоверчивому засранцу. Определенно с ним что-то очень не так.

\- Я в отставке, - неохотно говорит Крис, ослабляя давление. – Фактически, то, что Бикон Хиллз под контролем было одним из факторов «за». Но теперь я нахожу, что сверхъестественная активность здесь гораздо выше, чем я надеялся.

\- И что? Старые привычки неистребимы и поэтому ты долбанул меня о дверь? Это твое оправдание?

Крис снова пихает его. Терпимость Арджентов к умным замечаниям весьма ограничена. Стайлзу надо бы это запомнить.

\- Ладно-ладно! Не буду об этом, господи! Так вы переехали в Бикон Хиллз в надежде на спокойную жизнь? – ошеломительно. – Наверное ты был разочарован… Канима и бешенные омеги, потом пикси и альфа-стая, человеческие жертвоприношения и, в итоге, сверхъестественный апокалипсис, ду-ду-ду-дум…

\- Ты предсказываешь?

\- Нет. Я просто это пережил.

\- Как?

\- Да не обращай внимания. Альтернативное развитие событий.

-… Так ты… видишь будущее?

Стайлз пожимает плечами. Он не видит будущее, но придерживается политики не мешать людям придумывать ему способности пока это в его интересах.

\- Ты колдун! – рычит Крис.

\- Бог ты мой! Я живу в шоу Монти Пайтона! – стонет Стайлз. – Давай не будем? Пожалуйста? Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о реальных проблемах, а не спорить о всяких параноидальных идеях. Ладно?

\- Значит, ты утверждаешь, что не колдун?

\- Нет! Я говорю, что это не важно, а также, что общение с тобой громадный геморрой!

Крис тычет пальцем ему в лицо. Однажды Стайлз укусит этот чертов палец.

\- Если ты пришел просить мою семью об одолжении, не думаю, что мудро раздражать меня еще сильнее, чем ты это уже сделал.

\- Я не прошу об одолжении, - желчно говорит Стайлз. – Я хочу предупредить тебя.

\- Значит, ты мне угрожаешь?

\- Чувак, какой ты тяжелый. Нет. Нет. Я не угрожаю тебе. И не прошу одолжения. И не собираюсь никого предавать. Я хочу предупредить тебя о кое-чем, вне всей ситуации со стаей. Думаю, будет полезно, если ты будешь готов. Это может помочь мне, и даже если не поможет, все равно, мне не трудно донести информацию до тебя.

Впервые за все время, Крис выглядит будто его мозг готов коснуться Земель Разума. Конечно, именно в этот момент является Эллисон. Она спускается сверху и шокировано вскрикивает:

\- Папа! Что ты делаешь?!

\- О, просто нападение на несовершеннолетнего, - бормочет Стайлз, насмехаясь. Крис отпускает его и отступает, глядя с интересом. – Должно быть вторник*.

*(устойчивое выражение применяется в ситуациях, когда в вашей жизни свершается какой-либо эпический ппц и сторонний наблюдатель обращается к вам выпучив глаза, типа, гляди что творится… а вы философски пожимаете плечами и говорите: «должно быть вторник». Ибо в вашей жизни такое происходит постоянно)

\- _Стайлз_?! – повышает Эллисон голос.

\- Все нормально, Эллисон, - отвечает Стайлз, пытаясь ее успокоить. Потому что, согласно его опыту, бледная и обеспокоенная Эллисон очень быстро превращается в мстительную и применяющую насилие Эллисон. – Просто твой папа обнаружил, что я маг и у него случился припадок нетерпимости и злобы. Но сейчас уже все в порядке. Все круто.

\- В каком таком месте это _круто_ , - бормочет Крис.

\- Ты только что сказал, что ты _колдун_? – вскрикивает Эллисон. – Скотт знает об этом?

Это все катится в тартарары, как Стайлз и предполагал.

\- Да, Скотт знает.

\- Он знает об оборотнях?

\- Да.

\- Он _знает_ оборотня лично?!

\- Вероятно, да? Статистически большая вероятность, что любой человек знает одного или двух оборотней. Это всего лишь генетическая особенность, как рыжие, например. Конечно вы можете не знать, что ваш знакомый оборотень, это же не очевидно. И они о себе не распространяются, поскольку тогда их пристрелят. Хотя в рыжих же никто не стреляет… разве что в Англии, там к ним странное отношение. Наверное, из-за все этого ирландского расизма. Не уверен. Все равно, в Калифорнии такого нет. Рыжие, вперед!

Кажется, Эллисон забыла все, о чем хотела спросить, так что – Стайлз победил. Крис же, похоже, хочет побиться головой о стену, тоже победа. Люди все время бесятся от болтовни Стайлза, но они даже не представляют, какое это замечательное оружие. И если он использует его чуть чаще, чем требуется… ну засудите его.

\- Эй, Эллисон? – говорит он, раз уже все молчат и некому его остановить. – Давай, я поговорю с твоим отцом, а потом ты задашь свои мильон вопросов?

\- Океееей, - с сомнением отвечает Эллисон и тихо исчезает без следа, как чертов ниндзя. Хотел бы Стайлз так уметь. Эллисон – прирожденный боец.

И она пугает. Пугает до икоты, что приводит их назад к цели визита.

\- Итак, Крис… Суть в том, что у нас сейчас наблюдается проблемы с магией. Мы пытаемся выяснить в чем дело и все исправить, но это займет какое-то время. Так что неприятности пока будут продолжаться.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с этим? – высказывает Крис догадку.

\- Ты, как всегда, неправ, - извещает его Стайлз. – Нет. Ну… или… мне похрен, если хочешь, займись отстрелом пикси. Сколько угодно. Только я думал, ты в отставке. Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты приглядел за Эллисон.

\- Она моя дочь! - рычит Крис.

\- Ага, в точку. Она твоя дочь. А ты и я прекрасно знаем на что похожа вся твоя семья. Я имею в виду, эй, Эллисон замечательная и все такое… Но, если ей овладевает идея фикс, что она права, а кто-то другой нет – у нее срывает тормоза. Это ужасно страшно и опасно для всех, включая тебя. И ее.

\- Ты говоришь, что моя дочь выступит против меня?

\- Не…совсем? Не то чтобы он сознательно пойдет на убийство близких. Просто… Эм… Разве что случайно.

\- Ты видишь это в своих видениях?

\- Я пережил это, окей!? И она стреляла в охотника, потому что решила - он неправ. А чуть позже она утыкала стрелами двух подростков оборотней просто потому что ей не нравился их альфа. Я хочу сказать – _присмотри за ней_. Она замечательная во многих отношениях, но все равно родня Джерарду.

\- Я – родня Джерарду! - орет Крис.

\- Я знаю. И понятия не имею, как ты большей частью не унаследовал всю эту злобность, но… поздравляю, наверное. Кстати, он жив?

-  Джерард? Нет.

\- О, хорошо. В смысле, сожалею о вашей потере. Во всяком случае… Кейт в перспективе способна сжечь дом, предварительно заперев там всю семью. Эллисон в перспективе способна пристрелить невинных подростков. Но ты, ты всегда следуешь коду. Смысл моего визита – я хочу, чтобы ты промыл Эллисон мозги этими вашими _честью и славой_. Обучи ее коду, внуши важность его соблюдения. Это сделает нашу жизнь гораздо проще.

\- А что, если я не смогу ее контролировать? - зло спрашивает Крис, он все еще думает, что Стайлз пришел с угрозами.

\- Я? Ничего, - закатывает глаза Стайлз. – Типа, я, конечно, постараюсь не дать ей убить никого из тех, кто мне нравится… но суть в том, что Эллисон мне тоже нравится. Так или иначе – не моя работа следить за охотниками. Это твоя проблема.

\- Я тебя не понимаю, - хмурится Крис.

Стайлз спокойно кивает.

\- Постоянно это слышу.

///

Раздается стук в дверь, потом Стайлз просовывает в щель голову и спрашивает:

\- Могу я войти?

Он выглядит таким же как вчера. Хотя, с чего бы ему выглядеть по-другому? Он и вчера был колдуном, даже если при этом выглядел как тощий, дерганный, ехидный подросток. Ничего в нем не выдает истинной сущности, того, что он может убить ее силой мысли.

Но… Эллисон и сама выглядит вполне невинно, а у нее сесть второе дно.

\- Да, конечно, - говорит она. – Входи.

Он бочком проходит в комнату и внимательно изучает ее взглядом.

\- Ты… собираешься заморачиваться тем, что я маг?

\- Наверное, - признается она. Зачем врать, если скоро все станет ясно.

\- Лааадно, - он удивительно спокойно (для Стайлза) смотри на нее. – Это случайно не значит… Какова вероятность, что ты пристрелишь меня из арбалета? Просто чтоб знать?

\- _Что_? Я бы не стала! Пока ты никому не причиняешь вреда. Кроме того, мы в отставке.

\- Ты уверена? Потому что у тебя на лице это твое коронное выражение уверенного в своей правоте убийцы.

\- Стайлз! Мне _не нравится_ , что ты колдун, но это не значит, что я собираюсь убить тебя. Даже несмотря на то, что ты сам выбрал свой путь. Это не так как … с оборотнями, они не всегда могут выбирать, да и передумать потом тоже не могут.

\- Ну, Эллисон, мне _не нравится_ , что ты охотница, но это был твой выбор. И все же ты мне нравишься как человек. Это как если у твоего друга есть злобная девушка и ты мечтаешь, чтобы он ее бросил, но сам-то он не виноват и его винить не за что. Ты беспокоишься за него.

\- Я - злобная подружка из этой аналогии? - сужает глаза Эллисон.

\- Эм… Нет, наверное, Скотт? Метафорически? Нет, погоди… охота символизирует злобную подружку. Нет, стой. Я запутался.

Он такой… _Стайлз_.

\- Тогда мы двое – злобные подружки.

\- Ага… типа… О! Совершенно некстати, но… Твоя тетя Кейт, какова ее философия охоты. Давай, как на духу.

\- Ээээ. С чего бы?

\- Потому что мне интересно? Потому что я спрашиваю! Что, это какая-то тайна? Первое правило охотничьего клуба – не говорить об охотничьем клубе?

Эллисон закатывает глаза и не в первый раз уже, кстати, думает, есть ли у Скотта какие-нибудь тайные методы общения со Стайлзом, когда тот в таком настроении?

\- Нет никакой тайны. Просто неважно. Она никогда сюда не приедет.

\- Почему нет? – с подозрительным интересом спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Она ненавидит Бикон Хиллз. Она не говорила почему.

\- Хммм…

\- Я думаю… Я думаю, она тяжело пережила смерть дедушки – ее отца. Он умер здесь, в Бикон Хиллз. И она просто… Ей казалось, что он бросил ее. Ей было всего шестнадцать.

Стайлз задумчиво кивает и подносит пальцы к губам.

\- Насколько Кейт моложе Криса?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом? Это странно, Стайлз. Это очень подозрительные вопросы! - особенно от колдуна.

\- Я легко увлекающаяся натура – ты и так это знаешь. И все же… Тебя тренировал отец, да? А раз уж дедуля умер, когда Кейт была в твоем возрасте… Кто тренировал ее?

\- Сначала, дед. А потом папа и мама. Она долгое время жила с нами. Ее философия… Во многом похожа на нашу, только вот она охотится только на оборотней. Она очень придирчива и должна быть абсолютно уверена, что цель - оборотень. У нее на руках должны быть реальные доказательства. Она… фанатично следует этому правилу, - боже, Эллисон любит Кейт, но та становится все страннее и страннее день ото дня. Она ее больше не понимает.

Стайлз уверенно кивает, будто все это имеет смысл.

\- Бунт против Джерарда, - говорит он.

\- Откуда ты знаешь моего деда? – холодно спрашивает Эллисон, стараясь не впадать в панику. – Откуда ты знаешь Кейт?

Стайлз пожимает плечами, будто это совсем не жутко.

\- Ардженты. Прославленные. Или, если говорить о Джерарде, печально известные (что-то определенно не так было с этим мужиком). Но не твой отец. Люди уважают Криса – он следует коду, ты знала? Но Кейт… я мало что о ней знаю.

\- Ну… _ее здесь нет_ , - резко говорит Эллисон. – Почему это тебя так беспокоит?

\- Потому что я беспокоюсь? – фыркает тот. – Это моя фишка. Моя суть. Стайлз Стилински – беспокойный. Эй, ты знаешь, как умер Джерард?

Ну, он напросился.

\- Ведьма убила его.

\- О, - моргает он. - Как неловко-то.

\- Очень.

\- Почему она его убила? Как именно она его убила? Его тело сожгли?

Ух ты! Она только что высказала железобетонную причину не доверять ему, а он завалил ее вопросами. Это так…

Эллисон строго говорит себе, что совершенно точно не будет очарована этой безмерной наглостью.

\- Понятия не имею. И даже если бы знала – тебе не сказала, Стайлз.

\- Ай! Злючка! – вскрикивает Стайлз, хватаясь за грудь. – Я просто хочу быть точно уверен, что он умер.

\- Он мертв, - настаивает Эллисон. – Он мертв уже несколько лет.

\- Ага. Или он хочет, чтобы все так думали.

Эллисон прикрывает глаза и молится, чтобы ей ниспослали терпения.

\- Я выясню, как он умер, ладно? Есть еще что-либо что ты хочешь знать о моей семье? Может быть я смогу помочь? Люблю, знаешь ли, помогать ведьмам и колдунам – хобби у меня такое.

\- Шикарно, - отвечает Стайлз начисто проигнорировав ее сарказм. – Мне нужна копия вашего семейного бестиария.

Он хочет… _что_?

\- Ты говоришь о бестиал…

\- _Боже_ _мой_ , нет! За что? Почему здесь тоже? Ты же Эллисон без чувства юмора! Ты не должна… _Я говорю о бестиарии_. Это книга о мифических существах. Как тебе не стыдно, ты должна знать об этом! Я знаю, что у вас есть такой. К сожалению, на древней латыни.

\- … Тогда лучше, наверное, спросить у отца.

\- Ага… Твой папа… не самый мой большой фанат. Как насчет, ты спросишь у него?

\- Я тоже не самый большой твой фанат. И отец захочет узнать, зачем мне он понадобился.

\- Чтобы учиться, разумеется. Собственная копия облегчит процесс. Эллисон Арджент – суперохотник!

\- Мы в отставке.

\- Да ладно, горбатого могила исправит.

\- По любому, что я буду делать с книгой на древней латыни?

\- Ты дружишь с Лидией Мартин, а она знает латынь.

\- Правда?

\- Ага.

\- Ничего себе! Насколько она умная?!

\- И не говори! – выдает он с придыханием. В глазах Стайлза мгновенно вспыхивает восхищение. Становится довольно трудно не поддаваться очарованию. – Она _гений_! Только… слишком умная, чтобы влюбиться в меня, но недостаточно умная, чтобы разлюбить Джексона? Я совсем этого не понимаю, не буду врать. Могла же она выбрать… не знаю… Родригеса, например? Не такого говнюка всея мира, как Джексон? Мне было бы гораздо приятнее.

Эллисон с трудом сдерживает смех. Несмотря на ее принципы, ее обучение, ее мировоззрение, трудно не рассмеяться.

\- Стайлз, Джексон не говнюк всея мира.

\- Нет. Он такой и есть. Правда он иногда шикарен на этих слушаниях по четвергам. Портит всю картину. Может быть именно поэтому они с Лидией вообще туда ходят? Морочат головы обычным людям? Аттракцион такой? Подожди? ... Почему мы вообще об этом говорим? Бестиарий! Мы говорили о бестиарии.

\- Хорошо, - вздыхает она, зная, что в будущем сильно пожалеет о том, что сдалась так быстро. – Я сделаю тебе копию бестиария. И попрошу Лидию его перевести. А когда она начнет задавать неприятные вопросы – пошлю ее к тебе.

\- Правильно, - соглашает Стайлз. – Абсолютно правильно. Эллисон – ты круче всех!

Она подозревает, что скорее чрезвычайно легковерна, но… поздно метаться.

 

Часть 3

 

На следующий день после разговора Эллисон избегает Стайлза.  Он не удивлен, но для Скотта это тяжело – бедняга, мечется между ними, как мячик для пинг-понга. В полнейшем недоумении от происходящего. Вот, например, он был на улице, обедал с Эллисон (Стайлз точно знает), а теперь он влетает в столовую, озабоченный.

\- Стайлз!

\- Да, Скотт?

\- Дед Эллисон… это Джерард!

\- Это он. Или… думаю… был он.

\- Дерьмо! Это именно тот… _тот Джерард_?

\- Так, ладно. Такие дела: я не знаю. В смысле, это именно _тот_ Джерард, но их семья здесь другая. Для начала, думаю Эллисон этого не сказала тебе, здесь Джерард уже мертв и давно. Я не знаю, был он злобной сволочью или нет. Конечно, опыт подсказывает – его весьма тяжело убить (как в моем мире), так что… Меня, тем не менее, терзают смутные сомнения насчет его смерти…

Скотт качает головой.

\- Чувак, твоя _жизнь_ …

\- Чувак. _Я знаю_ …

\- Стайлз, - говорит Лидия Мартин, появившись из ниоткуда и изящно присев за их стол, будто бы это обычное дело. – У меня есть вопросы к тебе.

И остро наточенный нож, которые прилетит ему в горло, если он не ответит на них – все это читается в тоне ее голоса. Ах, ностальгия!

\- …Правда?

\- Да. Сегодня утром Эллисон попросила оказать ей услугу. Весьма необычную.

\- О, - выдыхает Стайлз, соскальзывая ниже по стулу.

\- Думаю, ты говорил… обещал на самом деле… что никто не узнает о моих переводческих талантах.

\- Ну… да… но… Это очень важно?

\- Это бестиарий, Стайлз. Насколько важно это может быть?

На лице Скотта появляется знакомое выражение, помесь шока и веселья. И прежде, чем он открывает рот, Стайлз знает, что его ждет.

\- Она имела в виду…

\- Нет, не это, боже ты мой, Скотт! Серьезно? Бестиарий – книга о мифических созданиях. Заткнись, или, клянусь, я тебя прикончу!

Скотт обиженно замолкает. Лидия поднимает идеальную бровь, совершенно невпечатленная.

\- Это на самом деле важно, - извиняется Стайлз.

Она скрещивает руки.

\- Объясни.

\- … Ты действительно хочешь говорить об этом здесь?

\- Хорошо, - она достает из сумки блокнот, ручку и сует их Стайлзу под нос. – Запиши свой адрес. Я буду в четыре, в субботу. И я жду интересную историю, Стайлз, и, вероятно, еще одно платье.

Стайлз не придавал значения, сколько его Лидии приходилось держать в себе… страх, отрицание, нежелание знать истину? Ее боль.

Эта Лидия живет без боли и внутренних конфликтов. Идет по жизни с девизом: вижу цель, не вижу препятствий. Мда. Оборотни и ведьмы – спасайтесь кто может.

И все же, он записывает свой адрес. Лидия довольно кивает и уходит к своему столику. Скотт смотрит на Стайлза, как на инопланетянина, свалившегося с небес.

\- Не могу поверить, что Лидия на самом деле только что говорила с тобой, - оскорбительно недоуменно говорит он.

\- Это потому что у меня есть что-то нужное ей, - объясняет Стайлз. – Кроме того, я отказался от своих притязаний. Отринул романтическую привязанность, оставил только дружеское восхищение.

 - И что, думаешь такая невозмутимость идет тебе?

\- Невозмутимость идет кому угодно, Скотт. А вот отчаянная жажда внимания самая отталкивающая вещь в мире. Это одна из парадоксальных уловок романтики.

\- У тебя же был десятилетний план по завоеванию Лидии, - беспокойно смотрит ему в глаза Скотт.

\- О, у твоего Стайлза тоже? И да, был план, но… Думаю я научился останавливаться. Раньше я этого не умел, так что очень горжусь собой, - он в ужасе на самом деле, но теперь Скотт, слава богам, не услышит его ложь. – Просто нужно было умереть.

Эмоции Скотта – микс из шока и злости. Только спустя какое-то время он успокаивается достаточно, чтобы говорить дальше.

\- Ты на самом деле расскажешь Лидии об оборотнях?

\- Это необходимо. Она взяла след и прет как танк, Скотт. Если я не расскажу ей – она все выяснит сама и возненавидит меня за то, что не сказал. Эй, ты и Эллисон тоже приходите.

\- …Зачем?

\- Ты сможешь задать вопросы, что у тебя накопились, я знаю. А то я беспокоюсь, что превратился в Дитона-младшего со всеми этими тайнами. Было бы неприятно.

\- А у Эллисон какие могут быть вопросы?

\- Эллисон узнала, о моей магии и теперь убеждена, что я собираюсь убить всех в этом городе.

\- _Что_?

\- Она воспитывалась фанатичными придурками, Скотт. Я предупреждал.

\- Но она же _знает_ тебя!

\- Слепой фанатизм – вещь вне логики. Это черта характера. Думаю, она пытается бороться с этим. Исподволь. Или пытается бороться с желанием противостоять этому? Не знаю, даже не буду притворяться, что понимаю. Так что приводи ее тоже. И… эм… вытряси из нее оружие сначала. Проверь обувь в первую очередь. Я серьезно – она носит сапоги не просто так. И если ты сможешь провести ликбез на тему: « _как хорошо жить дружно_ » – было бы замечательно.

Скотт тоскливо вздыхает и прячет лицо в ладони.

\- Прекрасно, - говорит он. – Просто… прекрасно.

Так, одна проблема решена, ну или делегирована Скотту. Теперь у него есть время озаботиться зловещими эсэмесками от Дерека, которые он внезапно начал получать. Потому что зловещие эсэмэски от Дерека – прямой пусть к катастрофе.

///

\- Ты сейчас сказал: « _разрублен надвое_ »? – недоверчиво говорит Стайлз.

«Нормальный человек, - думает Дерек – был бы сейчас в ужасе». Стайлз же, похоже, просто возмущен. Дереку нужно прекратить сравнивать Стайлза с гипотетическими нормальными людьми, потому что это огромная трата времени.

\- Именно.

\- Ну конечно! Теперь охотники. Именно _это_ нам и было нужно! – Стайлз мечется по комнате, вцепившись в волосы. – С другой стороны… эти омеги чокнутые… так что… нас волнует, что их разрубили надвое? Или нет? Твоей маме не все равно?

Он притормаживает и смотрит на Дерека будто у того есть ответ на вопрос.

Дерек очень сильно хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь из семьи был здесь сейчас вместо него. Он ненавидит, когда не него так смотрят. Обычно он все сваливает на Лору, но в этот раз не прокатило.

\- Нормальные охотники не оставляют тела вот так, - говорит он. – Это послание.

\- Чудесно, - стонет Стайлз и снова начинает свою беготню по кухне. – Послание от того, кто контролирует омег? Это жутко и неправильно, но не необязательно касается нас. Или это послание вам? Тогда это большая, просто-таки гигантская проблема и, черт, это значит мне нужно поговорить с Крисом снова.

\- Крис…?

\- Арджент.

Дерек трет лоб в надежде удержать зарождающуюся головную боль.

\- Ты кажется говорил, что не доверяешь Арджентам.

\- Не доверяю. Крис меньшее зло. И я доверяю ему иметь дело с его более безумными родственниками.

Дерек хотел бы послушать тот разговор. Хотя… нет, не хотел бы. Точно не хотел бы.

\- Я должен пойти с тобой. Как представитель стаи.

\- Неа, не надо. Все нормально. Я буду счастлив, если он никогда не узнает о вас. Я справлюсь.

\- Ладно, - неохотно говорит Дерек. Ему не нравится, что Стайлз идет к Ардженту один, но он делал это и раньше. И он определенно лучший дипломат, чем Дерек. Кто угодно лучше Дерека.

Стайлз тормозит и медленно оборачивается к нему.

\- А ты довольно доверчивый парень, а?

Дерек пожимает плечами. Он уже несколько месяцев знаком со Стайлзом и тот не сделал ничего, предающего его доверие. С чего бы ему не доверять Стайлзу?

\- Ну конечно-же. Почему нет? – продолжает Стайлз, потрясенный. – Твоя семья обалденная – они никогда не врут тебе. Твои друзья и знакомые – все нормальные. Ничего плохого не случалось с тобой.

\- Я бы не сказал, что ничего плохого…

\- Нет. Заткнись. Ничего действительно плохого не случалось с тобой.

Дерек вспоминает как пахнет Стайлз, всякий раз, когда заходит речь о его стае. Тогда да, он не может возразить. Ничего _настолько_ плохого с ним не случалось. Он кивает.

\- Но, Дерек… рискую прозвучать, как озабоченная мамочка… но это не значит, что так будет всегда. Может быть тебе… О мой бог! Не верю, что вообще говорю это! Может быть тебе следует быть... ммм… более осторожным? Ты плохо меня знаешь и, будем смотреть правде в глаза, я серьезно двинутый.  Ты не должен с такой готовностью делать все, что я тебе говорю.

Дерек поднимает брови.

\- Ты говоришь, что тебе не следует доверять?

\- Я говорю, что ты недостаточно меня знаешь. И не можешь быть уверен заслуживаю я доверия или нет. Я могу быть серийным убийцей.

\- Ты слишком молод.

\- Молодость не показатель! Я был знаком с серийником моих лет. Выкуси, статистика!

Так, ладно… это очень тревожная новость, но может потерпеть немного.

\- Ты никогда не пахнешь кровью. Или жаждой убийства. Или похотью в неподходящее время.

\- Я мог бы спрятать эти эмоции, я знаю, как работают ваши чувства.

\- Ты прячешь?

\- Что? Нет!

\- Ну вот.

\- _Нет_! Не «ну вот»! Ты не можешь полагаться только на мое _слово_! Боже ты мой! Что с тобой не так?! Ты слишком легко доверяешь и однажды кто-нибудь может этим восполь… Вот хрень! Это какое-то зазеркалье! Скоро Скотт будет мне говорить, чтобы я перестал ныть о своей личной жизни! У меня голова заболела.

\- У тебя есть личная жизнь?

\- Так, серьезно, речь сейчас совсем не об этом.

\- Тогда, буду считать, что нет.

\- Ха-ха! Ты комик просто. Ладно, как хочешь. Влюбись в первое же симпатичное личико, слишком поздно узнай, что она псих-убийца, умри ужасной смертью. Мне все равно.

Дерек вдруг с ужасом осознает, что с, практически, стопроцентной вероятностью знает, что случилось со стаей Стайлза.

\- Стайлз…

\- Что? О мой бог! У тебя жалостливое лицо. Я даже не знал, что ты так _умеешь_! Что это значит?!

\- Просто… Ты же знаешь, что можешь доверять нам? Я не знаю, что было в твоей жизни раньше… Но, ты можешь доверять _нам_.

\- Ты меня просто убиваешь.

\- Я серьезно!

\- Я знаю, что ты серьезно. Это все… Эта лекция о безопасности посвящена тебе, понятно? Я вам доверяю, речь не обо мне, а о тебе. Факт, ты наверняка доверяешь мороженщику просто потому что он дает тебе мороженное. Я к тому, что мороженщики иногда бывают растлителями.

Так. Становится все страшнее.

\- …К тебе приставал _извращенец_?!

Стайлз в отчаянии всплескивает руками.

\- Каждый раз, когда я предупреждаю тебя о чем-то, не значит, что так я завуалированно рассказываю о своем трагичном прошлом! Боже! Это многое объясняет о тебе.

\- Что? Вовсе нет!

\- Абсолютно точно, да. Ух! Я чувствую себя _старым_.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

\- Да, очевидно, что это так.

Дерек не справляется с этим разговором и Стайлз видимо тоже. Он пахнет отчаянием! Дерек должен это прекратить.

\- Ладно, без разницы. Когда ты пойдешь к Ардженту?

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает, но отчаяние отступает. Дерек даже немного гордится этим.

\- В эти выходные, думаю. О, кстати, я обещал объяснить моим друзьям, почему я веду себя так странно в последнее время. Нормально будет, если я расскажу им об оборотнях?

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Почему бы и нет.

Стайлз снова тяжело вздыхает и трет глаза.

\- Конечно ты говоришь: «почему бы и нет». Мог и не спрашивать. Как насчет, я перепроверю и спрошу у Талии, у которой _есть_ инстинкт самосохранения?

\- Если это сделает тебя счастливее.

Стайлз может сколько угодно говорить ему, что недостоин доверия, Дерек не поверит. Доказательства обратного – убийственные.

\- Если случится что-нибудь ужасное, дашь мне знать? Или Лора, или Филипп?

\- Ты общаешься с Филиппом? – спрашивает Дерек. Довольно нескоро он осознает, что чувствует _ревность_.

Слава богу, Лоры здесь нет. Она заметает следы убийства омеги.

\- Конечно, - довольно и немного удивленно отвечает Стайлз. – Твой брат создает _обалденные_ заклинания. Он как бы мой магический бро, – лицо Дерека, видимо слишком легко читать, потому что он тут же добавляет. – Но ты тоже мне как брат! Ты и Лора мои… я не знаю… братаны на тяжелые времена. Я не брошу вас ради Филиппа.

\- Я и не думал, что ты нас бросишь ради Филиппа, Стайлз, - врет Дерек, закатывая глаза.

\- Ага-ага, - усмехается тот.

Дерек не хочет отпускать Стайлза к охотнику. Но это не его решение.

///

Встреча начинается так же неловко, как Стайлз представлял бы, если бы не запретил себе вообще думать об этом разговоре.

Скотт входит, ведя Эллисон за руку и вольготно утраивается на кровати. Эллисон скованно садится рядом, шныряя взглядом по комнате, ищет, видимо крылья летучей мыши и внутренности кошки. Последней входит Лидия, садится за стол Стайлза и тут же, без всякого стеснения, лезет в компьютер. Это любого парня заставит нервничать.

\- Ладно, - начинает он, нервно потирая руки и стараясь не думать, какие ужасы может найти Лидия, ковыряясь в его компьютере. – Думаю… Вы можете просто задавать вопросы. Что вы хотите знать?

\- Я хочу знать, что послужило причиной такой любви к песням разозленных домохозяек? – говорит Лидия, прокручивая плейлист.

\- Неважно, - заявляет Стайлз. – И я не слушаю песни разозленных домохозяек.

\- Да? – она моргает. – _«Прощай Эрл»._

\- Классическая песня о мести. К тому же очень смешная.

\- Мммм… Ладно. А эта: _«И ради этого я брила ноги»_?

Эллисон хихикает – предательница. Но по любому лучше, чем смертельные взгляды. Это добивалась Лидия?

\- Это забавная песня, - настаивает Стайлз.

\- Стайлз, это грустная песня. Это грустная, ужасная песня о тяжелых, пустых отношениях.

« _В какой-то мере, эта песня весьма четко характеризует мою жизнь_ , - думает Стайлз». Но он этого, конечно не собирается говорить.

\- Две – просто случайность. Еще не доказательство.

\- «День независимости» Мартины МакБрайд.

\- Тоже песня о мести!

\- Правда? Или это больше о… хмм… убийстве-самоубийстве?

\- Я заметил, что _ты_ знаешь все эти песни, что это говорит о тебе?

\- У мамы бала фаза, когда она слушала такие песни постоянно, - говорит Лидия. – А вот часть, которая делает это странным: это всё старые песни, нет ни одной _новой_ песни разозленных домохозяек. Все песни из девяностых.

Мама Стайлза ставила эти песни, когда ее подруги приходили к ней за утешением после разрыва отношений. Чем хуже обстояли дела, тем нелепее и смешнее были песни. Они сидели вместе на диване в гостиной, выпивали, пели и смеялись, часто сквозь слезы. Это хорошие воспоминания и было приятно узнать, что другой Стайлз тоже сохранил их. Мама была хорошим другом.

Стайлз не собирается рассказывать об этом. Никому. Даже Лидии.

\- Я и другое слушаю.

\- Ну, все остальное предсказуемо. А вот эти песни – нет. И это интересно.

\- Давайте уже поговорим об оборотнях! – не выдерживает Скотт.

\- _Пожалуйста_! Господи! – Стайлз абсолютно согласен.

\- Оборотни, - говорит Лидия, тут же отвлекаясь от компьютера. Скотт – умница. – Ты не давал на перевод ничего об оборотнях.

\- Потому что я уже все знаю об оборотнях, - а если чего-то и не знает проще заехать к ним и спросить. – Это по всему остальному мне нужна информация.

\- Да, насчет этого, - говорит Лидия. – _Зачем_?

Стайлз смотрит на Эллисон, прося помощи. Но что получает поднятую бровь, типа « _это была твоя идея_ » и « _я отказываюсь помогать тебе, потому что ты колдун-убийца_ ».

Стайлз, вообще-то должен быть благодарен, что эти взгляды не нашли физического воплощения вроде стрелы из арбалета. Он вздыхает и говорит:

\- Для начала, я просил тебя перевести данные об уничтожении пикси потому что… мне на самом деле нужно выяснить, как уничтожить пикси.

\- О мой бог! – стонет Скотт. – Теперь еще и _пикси_? Какого хрена, чувак!? Они опасны?

\- Большей частью, просто раздражают, - отвлеченно говорит Эллисон.

\- Ага, конечно, - с сарказмом возражает Стайлз. – Маленькие, летающие, ядовитые существа всего лишь раздражают.

\- Смертельные случаи, связанные с пикси очень редки, - невозмутимо указывает Эллисон.

\- Смертельные укусы гремучих змей тоже редки, однако же я не был бы счастлив, летай они тут повсюду!

\- Это какая-то шутка? – холодно говорит Лидия.

\- Давай, Стайлз, - хищно улыбается Эллисон. – Докажи ей.

\- Скотт все тебе рассказал, а? – кисло говорит Стайлз, бросая на Скотта разочарованный взгляд. Тот пожимает плечами, типа, « _моя горячая подружка просила рассказать, а я должен был промолчать»_? – Ладно. Тогда время Демонстрации!

Но он не хочет ничего поджигать в доме, а это самый зрелищный из доступных ему трюков. Он хорош в обороне, но это… совсем невпечатляюще. Нет ничего захватывающего в его: «Теперь ты не сможешь сюда попасть! Ха!» Хотя это просто. Черт, у него все еще осталась потребность производить впечатление на Лидию. Грустно.

Во всяком случае он делает все возможное. Он гасит свет (не сложно, даже ящерица Джексон мог с этим справиться) и активирует свое коронное паническое заклинание – _никто_ не может его преодолеть. И оно светится. Достаточно драматично. Стайлз доволен.

\- Ладно, Лидия. Попробуй пересечь линию.

\- Что, черт возьми, происходит?!

\- Я объясню через минуту. Просто попробуй пересечь линию.

\- _Попробовать_? – она взлетает со стула, бойко шагает к двери и со всего маха впечатывается в невидимую преграду, раньше, чем Стайлз успевает ее предупредить. – Что это? – все громче и громче с каждым словом говорит она. – Мы здесь в _ловушке_?

Очевидно, у Лидии небольшая клаустрофобия. Хорошо, что узнал. Стайлз быстренько снимает чары, прежде, чем Лидия разозлится еще сильнее.

Разумеется, он забыл сказать, что снимает заклинание и Лидия почти влетает носом в дверь. Она видимо, все еще давила. Хуже могло быть только если бы Стайлз долбанул ее о стену прямо перед Эллисон. Черт!

Он дает приказ свету загореться снова.

\- Прости! Прости, я не хотел… Я не должен был… Мне нужно было предупредить тебя, - в панике бормочет он. – Ты испугалась? Голос был испуганный. Я не хотел запирать тебя здесь, это не ловушка. Я просто… вот так я умею. Такие штуки. Вот поэтому моя задача – убрать пикси.

Лидия смотрит на него, будто никогда раньше не видела.

\- Я не испугалась, - после минуты молчания говорит она.

Она лжет, но Стайлз уважает ее за попытку.

\- О, ладно. Думал, испугалась.

\- Ты умеешь делать… какие штуки? – глядя с подозрением спрашивает она. – Что именно?

\- Магия, - зло говорит Эллисон. – Он наверняка может сжечь весь дом только пожелав.

\- Эй, эй, эй! – защищается Стайлз. – Не знаю на какую ведьмовскую пропаганду ты купилась, но... просто нет. Я точно не могу. Магия требует силы. Энергии. И эта энергия должна откуда-то поступать. В смысле она исходит от меня. Даже трюк с поджогом клюшки Скотта потребовал столько энергии, что потом я сожрал три калорийных обеда и проспал десять часов подряд. Я мог бы сжечь дом, но это наверняка убило бы меня. Гораздо проще сделать это старым дедовским способом: спички и бензин. Как поступают все нормальные люди… В смысле, очень плохие люди так поступают, не все.

Эллисон хмурится, но очевидно принимает информацию к сведению. Это хорошо, но еще не победа. Стайлз начинает уставать от предубеждений. Кроме того, это расстраивает Скотта.

Лидия возвращается к столу и прищурившись смотрит на Стайлза просчитывая что-то в уме. Потом она моргает и твердо говорит:

\- Я могу научиться?

Господи, благослови Лидию Мартин!

\- Лидия, _нет_! – в ужасе выдыхает Эллисон.

\- Вообще-то, _да_ , - поправляет ее Стайлз, закатывая глаза. – Но прежде чем ты встанешь на этот путь, ты должна знать, не одна Эллисон ненавидит магов. Или оборотней. Или любых других созданий ночи. Существуют военизированные группы людей, уничтожающие нас. И хотя эти люди по идее, _должны следовать кодексу_ …

Эллисон вздрагивает и отводит взгляд. Это победа? Не похоже.

-…почти никто из них этим кодексом не заморачивается. В реальности. Они всегда такие: «Ой! Это страшно. Убьем их!»

\- Это неправда, - настаивает Эллисон.

\- Да ну? Почему ты думаешь я начал заниматься магией? Потому что было слишком много: «Ой! Он водится с опасными тварями - убейте его.» Понятно?

\- Ты просто мог перестать с ними общаться.

\- Вот это вот твой ответ?

\- Они опасны, Стайлз!

\- _Ты_ опасна, Эллисон! Твой отец опасен. Мой отец опасен. Даже Скотт при определенном стечении обстоятельств может быть опасным. А Лидия знает, как сделать самовозгорающийся коктейль Молотова. Просто возьмет рецепт из головы!

\- Откуда ты это _знаешь_? – шипит Лидия.

\- Что значит: « _даже_ Скотт»? – возмущается Скотт.

А Эллисон… Эллисон смеется, прежде чем через секунду закрыть рот ладонью в ужасе от самой себя.

Вот это – победа.

\- Итак, - говорит Стайлз не акцентируя внимания на смехе Эллисон из страха, что она тогда больше не засмеется снова. – Я маг, все присутствующие опасны и нам нужно выяснить, как избавиться от пикси. Они обычно не беспокоят людей, потому что питаются магической нестабильностью, но сейчас, тут кругом неспокойно и они могут начать нападать из страха. И... давайте обратим внимание на другие жуткие вещи…

\- Я попыталась узнать что-нибудь о смерти дедушки, как ты просил, - говорит Эллисон. – Мой отец не хочет об этом говорить. Вообще. А Кейт… она становится такой странной при его упоминании, я даже боюсь спрашивать. А информация в газетах весьма… расплывчата. Подозрительно расплывчата.

\- Расплывчата, как если бы пытались скрыть сверхъестественное или расплывчата, как если бы он на самом деле не умер?  - спрашивает Стайлз, чувствуя усталость.

\- Не могу сказать, - пожимает она плечами. – Я попытаюсь снова спросить отца. Но он… Он просто сказал «нет», даже не пытался сменить тему разговора.

\- Не нужно, - вздыхает он. – Я поговорю с твоим отцом. Тебя он боится ранить, а меня… на меня ему плевать.

-… Да. Хочу спросить. Стайлз, откуда ты вообще знаешь моего отца?

\- Из другой жизни, - честно отвечает он. Она закатывает глаза и сдается. Вот почему классно быть саркастичным засранцем – никто тебе не верит даже когда ты говоришь правду. Тебе не нужно стараться и чего-то там придумывать.

\- Это оборот речи? – подозрительно спрашивает Лидия.

Поправочка: никто не верит кроме Лидии Мартин. Хотя она выбрала неподходящий момент, чтобы вдруг проникнуться верой в Стайлза.

\- Думаешь, я бы сознался будь это правдой?

Лидия хмурится, но больше ничего не спрашивает. Пока.

\- Основная проблема на сегодняшний день – омеги, - с облегчением продолжает Стайлз.

\- Что такое «омеги»? – требует ответа Лидия.

\- Оборотни омеги, - объясняет Эллисон. – Волки без стаи. Одиночки. Они опасны, потому что не могут контролировать себя. Чаще всего именно они становятся убийцами.

\- Сейчас ситуация немного другая, - поправляет Стайлз. – Наших кто-то контролирует. Как марионеток. Это довольно жутко.

\- Кто контролирует? - встревоженно спрашивает Эллисон.

\- Это тайна, - вздыхает Стайлз. – Знаете, такая очень плохая тайна. И если мы не выясним в чем дело – много людей умрет.

Он передумал рассказывать им о разрубленной омеге в лесу. И так достаточно сверхъестественного дерьма для одного раза. Особенно для Скотта и Лидии. Он оставить эту новость для Криса.

\- Как мы можем помочь? – спрашивает Скотт, потому что он замечательный.

\- Лидия может перевести бестиарий до конца. Как тебе, нормально?

Та равнодушно пожимает плечами. Это ее эквивалент восторженного согласия.

\- Скотт ты должен сконцентрироваться на человеческих взаимоотношениях.

\- Это поможет? – сомневается Скотт.

\- Это превентивная мера. Задел на будущее. Кстати об этом… ты следишь за Метом?

\- Наверное?

\- Никаких «наверное»! Потенциальный серийный убийца-психопат.

\- _Ладно-ладно_ , - вздыхает Скотт. Он выглядит немного усталым. Наверное, нужно ему рассказать эту историю подробнее, включая элемент Эллисон. Хотя, здешняя Эллисон вполне может засветить Мету по яйцам, если он решит маньячить.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – грустно спрашивает Лидия. Но поскольку она смотрит при этом в монитор, Стайлз решает, что вопрос риторический и не отвечает.

\- Эллисон, я знаю, что вы в отставке, так что много не жду. Просто, не знаю… Держите ушки на макушке и будьте готовы, что какая-нибудь неведомая хрень может выпрыгнуть на вас. Или можете повспоминать насчет, что или кто может ментально контролировать людей. Нормально?

Эллисон слабо улыбается.

\- В какой-то степени?

Это определенно победа.

\- Кроме наблюдения за пикси, что мы можем сделать чтобы…не знаю… _не умереть_? – спрашивает Скотт.

\- Хороший вопрос, - кивает Стайлз. – Не ходите в лес. Ну пока мы не выясним, что происходит.

\- Чувак, я не собираюсь соваться в лес, - возмущается Скотт. – Там оборотни!

Он делает паузу а потом продолжает.

\- И лаборатории по варке мета.

\- Ну… Наличие лабораторий раньше тебя не останавливало, - замечает Стайлз.

\- Ага, но теперь там _и_ оборотни, _и_ лаборатории. Перебор.

Ну что ж. Хороший аргумент.

\- Это все на сегодня? - спрашивает Эллисон. Посмотрите-ка на нее! Какая вежливая.

\- Да, пожалуй. Разве вы еще что-нибудь хотите спросить.

Они не хотят. Но и уходить не хотят. Ну, кроме Эллисон. Возможно, они решили, что здесь будет безопаснее. Довольно тяжело заставить всех спуститься в гостиную. Но там Эллисон хватает Скотта за руку и выволакивает на улицу, к машине.

Лидия остается на крыльце и ждет, пока Эллисон со Скоттом уедут. Потом она поворачивается к Стайлзу.

\- Дикие теории Денни о тебе недостаточно дикие, – говорит она.

Стайлз недоуменно моргает.

\- У Денни есть теории, посвященные мне?

\- Много страниц теорий заговоров. У него есть _график_ наиболее вероятных. Многие из них довольно близки к истине. Но все же недостаточно безумные.

\- Он тебе об этом сказал?

\- Нет, конечно. Я одалживала его ноутбук для проекта.

И вскрыла его защиту. По крайней мере Стайлз не единственный, с кем она проделала подобное.

\- Что… ммм… Что ты думаешь он сделает, когда выяснит все? – это же Денни. Он точно выяснит что к чему рано или поздно. Денни - бог информации.

\- Сделает? – удивленно спрашивает Лидия. – Ничего.

\- Он скажет Джексону?

\- Нет. Он просто любит _знать_. И Джексону не скажет по той же причине, по которой я не скажу. Сейчас Джексон думает, что ты наконец-то сошел с ума окончательно и это меня устраивает.

 _Наконец-то_. Стайлзу нравится это « _наконец-то_ ».

\- Но, если он узнает о сверхъестественных существах… он захочет стать одним из них. Даже не представляю насколько плохо это может закончиться.

\- Я представляю, - вздыхает Стайлз.

\- Представляешь, - тихо говорит Лидия. – Но тебе ведь не нужно представлять?

Стайлз таращится на нее.

\- Я была права, - шипит она, торжествующе улыбаясь. Пожалуй, это ее первая искренняя улыбка, которую видит Стайлз. И это действительно страшно. – Множественные реальности! Все что теперь мне нужно сделать – доказать! Вот оно! Вот что прославит меня. Спасибо, Стайлз.

И она удаляется, оставляя Стайлза на крыльце с раскрытым ртом.

///

\- Пятьдесят к одному, - Дерек слышит голос Питера, когда проходит мимо гостиной. Он притормаживает и заглядывает в комнату, потому что Питер – классный игрок и всегда смешно за ним наблюдать.

\- Не начинай. Я никогда не дам пятьдесят к одному, если дело касается Стайлза, - упрямо возражает мама, сложив руки на груди.

\- Что за ставки? – спрашивает Дерек. Они оборачиваются к нему и холодно улыбаются, как бы намекая, что это дела лидеров стаи и ему лучше сюда не соваться. Это нормально, обычно Дерек так и поступает… но… _Стайлз_.

\- Нет, и правда, - встревает Лора, высовываясь из-за плеча. – В чем дело? История про Стайлза? Мы заслуживаем историю про Стайлза! Мы его любимцы.

\- Думаю, мы все знаем, что Дерек его любимец, - закатывает глаза Питер. Дерек отказывается думать, что именно он подразумевает. Кроме того, он хочет, чтобы Лора заткнулась и перестала ржать.

\- Мы обещали не говорить об этом, - небрежно пожимает плечами мама. – Думаю, он не хотел, чтобы вы знали, _потому_ что вы его любимцы. Может быть он стесняется.

\- _Стайлз_? Стесняется?  - эти два слова не могут стоять рядом.

\- Ему всего семнадцать, Дерек, - мама излишне пристально смотри на него. А он не заслужил такого взгляда, он _ничего не сделал_. – Конечно он стесняется.

Что-то Дерек не заметил. С другой стороны – сердечный ритм и дыхание Стайлза всегда такие бешенные и ненормальные, возможно, он _всегда_ смущен, а Дерек просто не осознавал.

\- Кстати, он собирается идти к Ардженту, говорить насчет располовиненной омеги. Он сказал, что позвонит тебе. И еще что-то о своих друзьях.

\- Он действительно звонил, - расстроенно говорит мама. – Мне не нравится, что он один ходит к Ардженту.

Дерек кивает. Он был прав. Ему _не нужно_ было соглашаться со Стайлзом. Конечно, тот бы решил, что Дерек ему не доверяет или еще что.

\- Он прочитал мне лекцию о чрезмерном доверии к людям. По его словам, это может привести к тому, что охотники сожгут ваш дом. Это… Думаете, именно это случилось с его стаей?

Мама и Питер обмениваются грустными взглядами, почти встревоженными. Дерек не понимает. Лора, похоже, тоже не понимает.

\- Возможно, - все же говорит мама.

\- Но _кто_ был в его стае? – вскрикивает Лора. – Откуда они? Где они жили? Здесь нет никакой другой стаи, а он всю жизни прожил в Бикон Хиллз!

\- И… как именно ты это узнала? - забавляясь интересуется Питер.

\- Может быть я спросила, - независимо говорит Лора. Откидывая рукой волосы за плечи – она так делала, нервничая, еще подростком. Цирк просто.

\- Ммм… А может быть ты превысила свои должностные полномочия? Снова.

\- Ты не сможешь этого доказать.

\- Господи боже мой, прекратите немедленно! – стонет мама. – И я не могу ответить на ваши вопросы – вы знаете. Он просил не говорить вам. Значит, если вы хотите узнать – спросите сами. И вы должны быть терпеливы. Он испытал так много горя. И хоть я не согласна с его решением не рассказывать вам свою историю – я понимаю его. Дайте ему время. Пусть он сам доверится вам.

\- Он сказал, что доверяет нам, - упрямо говорит Дерек.

\- Он доверяет разумом, но не сердцем. Будьте терпеливы, - и потом она ухмыляется им. Вредная и безжалостная женщина. Ведь из всех ее детей именно Лора и Дерек совсем не умеют ждать.

\- Думаю, вам будет чем заняться тем временем, - говорит Питер после краткого угрюмого молчания. – По-моему вы должны были найти охотников? Вдруг Стайлз скажет нам, что это _на самом деле_ было послание? И много ли от нас пользы, раз мы не можем найти эту банду?

\- Да-да, уже в пути, - вздыхает Лора и тянет Дерека за собой. Охотиться на охотников.

Интересно (кошмарно в прямом смысле этого слова) что случилось с охотниками, которые убили стаю Стайлза? Дерек сомневается, что они прожили после этого хотя бы неделю.

///

\- Крис! – радостно говорит Стайлз, когда дверь открывается.

\- Эллисон нет дома, - бурчит Крис. Больше даже не притворяемся дружелюбными, а? Прям как раньше.

\- Да, я знаю.

\- И я думал, что нам не о чем больше говорить.

\- Ага, разве что в мечтах. Но на самом деле есть разговор. Ты знаешь что-нибудь о разрубленной надвое омеге?

Крис тяжко вздыхает и уходит в дом, оставив дверь открытой. Это похоже на приглашение. Так что Стайлз проходит в дом. К тому моменту, как он, закрыв дверь, оказывается на кухне, Крис сидит за стойкой с бутылкой пива в руках, другую он ставит перед собой. Ну… по крайне мере не крепкий алкоголь.

\- Нет, - отвечает Крис, когда Стайлз устраивается на стуле напротив. – Я не разрубал омегу пополам.

\- Я и не думал, что это ты! – машет рукой Стайлз. – Я просто спросил – может ты чего слышал? Или знаешь кого-то, кто так делает, потому что мои друзья-волки понятия не имеют. Все охотники так делают?

Крис вздыхает еще раз и стекает по стулу под стол. Стайлз не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит такое. Крис всегда держит спину.

\- Мой отец, - говорит Крис. – Так делал мой отец. Разрубал надвое мечом на земле стаи. Как предупреждение. Делайте, как я говорю – либо вас ждет то же самое.

\- Ага, - это именно то, чего так боялся Стайлз. – Твой якобы скончавшийся отец.

\- Он _мертв_ , Стайлз.

-… Лааадно. Эллисон говорила, что его убила ведьма. Прости, что заставляю вспоминать тяжелые времена и служу напоминанием. Честно. Я никогда не убивал никого, кто не пытался бы убить меня или моих близких. Итак… Эллисон сказала, что отчеты о смерти Джерарда весьма… неполные.

\- Эллисон много тебе рассказала, - очень недовольно говорит Крис. Стайлзу немного жаль Эллисон – ей предстоит неприятный разговор о необходимости держать язык за зубами.

\- Я довольно настойчив, - признает он.

Крис поднимает бровь и делает глоток.

\- Никогда бы не догадался.

\- Что именно случилось с Джерардом? – давит Стайлз.

Крис сползает еще ниже под стол и зло смотрит на него.

\- Зачем тебе знать?

\- Ну не знааааю… Как насчет, _чтобы нам всем не умереть страшной смертью_?

\- Как… - Крис прерывает сам себя. Качает головой, выпрямляется и хватается за новую бутылку. – Он ошибся. Он расследовал неприятные происшествия, здесь, в Бикон Хиллз. Странные, грязные, действительно мерзкие вещи. И они не могли произойти сами по себе. Бесплодие, тромбы, рак… такие штуки. Он думал – это делала молодая ведьма. Он отследил ее по кровным связям. Но… это оказалась ее мать.

\- Но узнал он об этом уже после того, как убил дочь. Мда, - это реально единственный раз, когда Стайлз сочувствует Джерарду. Разъяренная, злобная, владеющая магией мать?... Ой. – Она развеяла его по округе в кровавый туман?

\- Нет, - хмуро говорит Крис. – Она наложила проклятье медленной смерти. Сначала мы и не заметили ничего. А через несколько дней у него начались проблемы с ногами. Потом он не смог есть, начал терять зрение – быстрое ухудшение. Только через неделю мы поняли, что происходит, еще неделю мы выслеживали ведьму. Мы убили ее, но было уже поздно.

\- В смысле?

\- Все внутренние органы отказали, он потерял большую часть мышечной массы. Ничего не соображал и у него ужасно перекосило лицо… почему-то… От злобы, думаю. Мы отвезли его в больницу и они объявили его мертвым.

\- Вы кремировали его?

\- Нет… Нет… Ну… Было несколько охотников – они работали только на него, не на семью. Они были чудовищно ему преданы. Как культ или что-то вроде… Мы решили. Что они выкрали тело.

И снова. Культ. _Дарак_? Стайлз ненавидит это.

\- Чудесно, - бормочет он. – Лучший сценарий: фан-клуб Джерарда взял на вооружение его фишку с разрубание бедных омег и предупреждают местную стаю, чтобы те не убивали чокнутых зомби-омег? Предупреждают _разрубая_ надвое зомби-омегу? Встает вопрос о нормальности этих людей. И, если это фан-клуб Джерарда, они абсолютно точно ненавидят волшебников. О черт! Это все выльется в масштабную охоту на ведьм? Включая костры и так далее… Мне это не нравится. Ненавижу узнавать, что они собрались охотиться на меня.

\- Никто не собирается на тебя охотиться, Стайлз, - устало трет переносицу Крис.

Стайлз пытается вспомнить времена, когда верил в это и не может.

\- … Ага, как же… Тем не менее… Худший сценарий – Джерард жив.

\- Он _умер_ , Стайлз.

\- История показывает – его довольно тяжело убить.

\- « _История показывает_ »? Что это значит?

\- Ты не спрашивал меня об Эллисон, а об этом спрашиваешь? Чувак, не спрашивай меня – я знаю, о чем говорю. Джерард умеет выживать. Он использует для этого что угодно. Самое мерзкое дерьмо – если это даст ему надежду на жизнь. Хуже него никого нет… - или все же Питер выиграл в этом соревновании? – Я поверю в его смерть только когда _самолично_ располовиню его надвое и сожгу тело!

Крис испуганно смотрит на него. Замечательно. Стайлз превратился в человека, который испугал _Криса Арджента_. Дайте ему приз.

\- Шучу, - поспешно говорит он. – Я поверю, если ты скажешь, что сделал это.

Не похоже, что Крису стало легче после этих слов. Ну и пофиг. Стайлз не нанимался делать Арджентов счастливыми.

\- Итак. Если это подражатели, не буду тебе врать – мы с этим справимся сами. Но если это Джерард… думаю ты захочешь узнать?...

\- Да, в этом случае, я хотел бы знать, - медленно говорит Крис. – Но, Стайлз, Джерард мертв.

\- Очень-очень на это надеюсь. Не представляешь, как он меня достал.

 - Он умер раньше, чем ты появился на свет! – сердито говорит Крис.

\- Да, Знаю… Ну… я пошел? У меня дела. Надеюсь ты больше меня не увидишь. Прости за это … все… да, я пошел.

Закрывая дверь, Стайлз оглядывается и видит, как Крис достает еще одну бутылку из холодильника. Надо сказать Эллисон об этом. Иногда отцов нужно насильно склонять к здоровому образу жизни.

///

Стайлз попросил Дерека и Лору привезти ему книги о… это очень тревожно… излечении магических ранений и фальсификации смерти. Дерек не понимает, почему они должны привозить книги по сумасшедшим запросам Стайлза. Во-первых, пусть сам приезжает за ними. Во-вторых, эти книги вообще не должны попасть ему в руки. Весь их вид кричит – катастрофа!

\- Твой дом пахнет чужими, - расстроенно ворчит Дерека, сбрасывая ношу на пол рядом со столом Стайлза.

Стайлз, улыбаясь. смотрит на него из центра книжной крепости на полу.

\- Ревнуешь?

Дерек хмурится, Лора хохочет. Улыбка Стайлза становится застенчивой и он неловко трет шею.

\- Прости. Ко мне приходили гости… Помнишь, я говорил? Скотт и … его девушка. В смысле… У меня есть вы, ребята, Скотт и папа. И все вы офигительные и классные, но… не знаю… хотелось бы иметь больше друзей.

\- Б _о_ льшая стая, - тихо говорит Дерек. Стайлз мягко и грустно смотри не него.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Б _о_ льшая стая.

\- Но Арджента ты не приглашал.

\- Эээ... Криса? Нет! Ты что?! Не хочу видеть его в своем доме. Я не чокнутый.

Дерек считает, что это очень спорно.

\- Не обязательно было ходить к нему одному.

Стайлз вздыхает и трет глаза. Он такой уставший все время. Дерек хочет схватить его и хорошенько потрясти, пока Стайлз не поклянется хорошо позаботиться о себе. Но Лора говорит так это не работает, так что…

\- Да, я знаю.

\- Спасибо, что делаешь это для нас, - говорит Лора.

Стайлз предсказуемо отмахивается.

\- Это не только для вас. Но… рад помочь…все дела…

\- Да, - продолжает Лора. – Могу я задать вопрос?

\- Эээ... конечно, - обеспокоенно смотри на нее Стайлз. Ему нужно бояться сильнее. – Ты как бы уже задала вопрос, но, думаю, речь о другом… Что ты хочешь знать?

У Лоры достаточно порядочности чтобы нервничать, задавая этот вопрос, но недостаточно чтобы промолчать.

\- Что случилось с твоей стаей?

Стайлз медленно выдыхает, а Дерек скулит под тяжестью его страдания. Не может удержаться. Лоре ненамного лучше, она плачет.

\- Стайлз, - шепчет она.

\- Грустная история, - говорит он тем же голосом что и тогда. Безэмоционально. Отстраненно. – И она, как бы это сказать, показывает меня с плохой стороны. Так что вы скорее всего будете меньше мне доверять. Наверное.

Дерек уверен, что нет. Стайлз должно быть так любил свою стаю и готов был сделать что угодно чтобы помочь им. Но потом он их потерял – свою семью. Дерек даже представить боится, как бы он себя вел, случись такое. Уж точно не был бы таким… стабильным.

\- Мы верим тебе, Стайлз, - настаивает Лора. – Не сомневайся в этом. Я просто беспокоюсь…, что это молчание делает с тобой. Что ты не хочешь разделить с нами эту ношу.

«О, ему это не понравится, - думает Дерек, чувствуя, как запах Стайлза перетекает от горя к ярости». Да. Ему это точно не нравится. Стайлз не любит, когда ему напоминают - люди тоже могут беспокоиться о нем.

\- Ладно! – выплевывает Стайлз. – Хотите знать – получите! Вот это вот все? Эта реальность, эта вселенная – не мое! _Не_ _мое_! Я украл все это. Стайлз этого мира… он погиб в автомобильной аварии в последнее полнолуние октября. А я забрал его тело, потому что мое было разорвано на части без возможности исцеления. И этот кулон, этот чертов кулон... Я использовал его, не зная, что будет и он забросил меня сюда, потому что этот Стайлз только что умер и это было ближайшее подходящее тело, которое магия могла вылечить… А в моем мире? Я – мертв! Я врезался на машине в Питера Хейла и, я думаю, он собирался сожрать меня потом… И не было никого, кто мог бы его остановить! Ведь Дерек погиб, потому что Скотт и я не успели….

Он задыхается на мгновение и останавливается. Весь этот монолог совершенно безумен, но Стайлз верит в каждое слово. Дерек не понимает, что чувствует, а Лора плачет. И правильно. Стайлз их наказывает. Они заслужили.

\- Скотт и беты бежали из города, - продолжает Стайлз, немного успокоившись. – Как и я. Я тоже бежал. Потому что Питер окончательно свихнулся, и это было еще цветочки. По крайне мере его действия имели смысл. Он убил всех, кто участвовал в поджоге… А Дерек… Дерек пустил врага за ворота.

Стайлз вздыхает.

\- Слушайте… Там была придурошная охотница – Кейт Арджент – тут она определенно не такая дурная, поэтому ничего здесь и не произошло… А там… Она соблазнила Дерека, когда ему было... Сколько? Лет шестнадцать? А ей было двадцать два – двадцать три, наверное, - он замолкает и зыркает на Лору. – Всегда думал, куда нахрен смотрела твой близнец из той вселенной, что все пропустила? Не заметила, что у твоего братишки образовалась подружка-маньячка? Короче… Дерек влюбился, не знал, что Кейт охотница. Рассказал ей все об оборотнях. Она дождалась, когда Дерек и Лора уйдут в школу, а все остальные останутся дома, потом окружила дом рябиновым пеплом и сожгла.

Стайлз делает паузу, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда утихнут рыдания Лоры.

\- Никто не выжил. Ну… кроме вас двух и Коры. И Питера. Но он обгорел настолько, что восстановление заняло шесть лет, и он совсем сошел с ума. Он убил Лору, чтобы стать альфой. Он подбросил половину ее тела Дереку. Он укусил Скотта. Он разорвал горло Кейт Арджент. И, если коротко, мы пытались сдерживать совершаемые им убийства… до октября. А потом начался форменный ад. Злобный Арджент, бешеные омеги, пикси и _чертов Питер Хейл_.

И я не смог это остановить, – Стайлз глубоко вдыхает, и пахнет при этом ненавистью к себе. – Я даже не пытался. Я пытался _сбежать_.

Как будто можно судить человека, за то, что он побоялся идти против безумного оборотня.

\- И вот поэтому вам не следует мне доверять, - он вызывающе поднимает подбородок, но избегает смотреть в глаза.

Многое становится понятным. Таинственная стая, страх перед Питером, огнезащитные заклинания, поиски информации по кулону. Почему он все время пахнет болью. Конечно, это же Стайлз и очень многое все еще осталось скрытым.

_Он рассказал им свою историю, и ничего не рассказал о своей жизни._

Чего точно Стайлз не ожидал, что Лора опрокинет все книги, кинется к нему, стиснет в объятиях и разрыдается, заливая слезами рубашку. Что Дерек опустится на пол рядом, уткнется лбом ему в спину в попытке забрать часть боли. Бессмысленно, конечно, нельзя забрать эмоциональную боль. Стайлз замирает. Дерек еще не видел его столь неподвижным. Наверное, это плохой знак.

\- Ты сказал отцу? – тихо спрашивает Лора, когда немного успокаивается и может говорить.

\- Сказал что? Что я украл тело его сына? Нет, Лора, я ничего не сказал.

\- Удивительно, что ты не сошел с ума, - говорит она.

\- Свежие новости, - спокойно говорит Стайлз. – Я чокнутый.

\- Ну, - игриво отвечает Лора. – Ты мог бы быть более сумасшедшим. А так ты довольно… функционален. Более или менее.

\- Вокруг меня одни клоуны, - стонет Стайлз. – _Чем я провинился_?

\- Мне так много хочется узнать, - продолжает Лора, отчаянно пытаясь звучать легкомысленно. – Но я боюсь спрашивать. Что если заставлю тебя плакать? Я буду плохим альфа-материалом.

\- Что ты хочешь знать? – сдаваясь говорит Стайлз.

\- Большей частью… Хочу знать, что отличает наши два мира… то есть, конечно, я вижу очевидное отличие… Но детали?

\- Ты так сильно пожалеешь, что спросила, - заявляет Стайлз. – Потому что теперь я все время буду тебе говорить, когда буду видеть отличие. Ты запросишь пощады уже через тридцать секунд.

\- Что не так со мной? – спрашивает Лора.

\- Ты живая.

\- Что? Ты даже не был знаком со мной?!

\- Я выкопал половину твоего тела, это считается?

-… Я… начинаю понимать твое предупреждение.

\- Это была верхняя часть, кстати... Я видел твои сиськи, что странно. В смысле, тело уже начало гнить к тому времени…

\- _Прости! Прости_ _!_ _Мне жаль, что я спросила_! Господи! Ты победил! _Стоп_!

\- А со мной что не так? – спрашивает Дерек, он знает, что пожалеет, но не спросить не может.

\- _Все_ , - Стайлз поворачивается к нему всем телом. – У тебя такая живая мимика. Ты все время улыбаешься – это дико. Ты не угрожаешь мне смертью всякий раз, когда видишь, включая моменты, когда только что спас от смерти. Насилие не единственный образ твоих действий. Ты не шныряешь по кустам и подворотням, как маньяк. Ты не погружен в ненависть к себе. Ты доверяешь людям. Ты доверяешь _мне_! И это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! Ты носишь цветную одежду. У тебя нет щетины и татуировок. Ты водишь _голубую_ _Хонду_. Большую часть времени я вообще не узнаю тебя. Я могу продолжать. Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал?

\- _Нет_ , - потрясенно выдыхает Дерек.

\- Продолжай, Стайлз, - шепчет Лора. – Сделай это для тетушки Лоры.

Стайлз зло сужает глаза.

\- Он ест _мясо_.

\- Что? Твой Дерек был оборотнем-вегетарианцем?

\- Почти… Он не выносил запах жареного мяса. По понятной причине.

И это последний гвоздь в крышку гроба.

\- Что-нибудь еще? – легко говорит Стайлз.

Дерек понимает, что это явное предупреждение не спрашивать больше ни о чем – этот тон он узнает. Жизнь с близнецами многому его научила. Но…

\- Можно увидеть твою татуировку?

Стайлз недоуменно моргает.

\- Вы не видели?

\- Стайлз, - стонет Лора. – Я даже не знала, что у тебя _есть_ татуировка!

\- О, да точно. Наверное, вы _должны_ увидеть, - он нервно дергает плечами, поворачивается к ним спиной и расстегивает рубашку. Дерек не успевает сказать, что не нужно этого делать, что это плохая идея, потому что даже после такого чудовищного разговора он… Но он видит обнаженную спину и движение мускулов и… Лора наверняка убьет его, как только почувствует его неуместные эмоции.

Оказывается, это проблемой не станет. Один взгляд на татуировку и любое либидо умрет в зародыше.

Эта татуировка самое странное и расстраивающее зрелище на его памяти. А ведь он видел старые трупы и ему приходилось их расчленять и перетаскивать. Он даже не может сказать, что в ней такого ужасного… Просто человеческая фигура, привязанная к дереву. Но… что-то в стиле рисунка, то, как он прорисован, указывает на агонию. Даже _дерево_ выглядит скрученным от боли. А веревки кажутся живыми, будто змеи.

\- Это привязка? – приглушенно и испуганно спрашивает Лора.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Ага.

\- Это _пожизненное обязательство_ , Стайлз!

\- Забавно, но я уже пережил одну такую. Жизнь довольно подлая штука.

Лора издает жалкий протестующий звук. Дерек тянется рукой и касается пальцем одной веревки. И в ту же секунду, когда он касается рисунка, он получает отдачу. Не то чтобы неприятное чувство, просто странное. Как нырнуть в теплую воду в жаркий день.

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз. – Это ты.

\- О, - шепчет Лора. – Это значит…

\- Ты - та, что над этой.

\- Стайлз, - паникует Лора. Дерек не знает почему. Он ничего не знает о таких татуировках. – Ты сказал, что даже _не знал_ меня! Зачем ты…?

\- Я же сказал… – мягко говорит Стайлз, но потом его голос становится твердым и отчаянным. – _Вы мои_.

О, понятно, чего паникует Лора.

\- Но, - Лора тянется к рисунку, но не осмеливается. – Это же работает только в одну сторону? Я правильно прочитала?

\- Ну да. Так оно работает. И, если бы была возможна обратная привязка, хотя, насколько я знаю, такого не существует, было бы довольно сложно получить эту обратную привязку без вашего согласия, - недоуменно отвечает Стайлз. – Насколько думаете я странный?

-… Настолько чтобы слушать мои эмоции и знать вру я или нет? – предполагает Лора, но она шутит, худшее позади и Дерек расслабляется. Ну, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока как следует не осознает, что Стайлз знает о его чувствах к нему. Тогда он скорее всего он придет в такой ужас, что умрет на месте.

\- Что ты там бормочешь, _женщина-оборотень_? – возражает Стайлз. Ну… Дерек вынужден признать, это хороший аргумент.

\- Когда ты говоришь, что мы твои, - давит Лора. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- В смысле «что я имею в виду»? – озадаченно спрашивает Стайлз. – В смысле – это моя работа, следить чтобы вы, дурачье, жили долго и счастливо. Что еще я могу иметь в виду?

Итак. У них теперь есть самозваный странствующий рыцарь. Дерек не знает, плакать ему или смеяться.

Лора собирается с силами и касается своей веревки.

///

Стайлз в комнате. Здесь очень тихо. Спокойные пастельные тона и мягкая мебель. Он в безопасности – никто не сможет его тут достать.

Но и выбраться отсюда он не может.

Одна стена – огромное стекло от пола до потолка. Он знает, даже без проверки, что стекло пуле- и волко- непробиваемое. За стеклом одна из улочек центра Буэнос Айреса, хотя Стайлз никогда не видел ее вживую, только на картинках. Это то место, где они договорились встретиться с отцом, Скоттом и бетами. Он выбрал это место… ну потому что законы стай очень странные и так получилось, это единственное место, которое он нашел, где не существовало договора о волчьей экстрадиции, да и с местной альфой Стайлз был хорошо знаком по переписке.

Скотт ждет его. _Его_ Скотт, Скотт того мира, родной, до боли знакомый, _другой_. Такой Скотт, даже несмотря на то, что он оборачивается среди бела дня, на оживленной улице, в толпе – идиот.

Стайлз бьет по стеклу, но Скотт не видит его, не слышит его крика, не чувствует его запаха. Стайлз кричит, чтобы он обернулся, потому что сзади, в толпе, кто-то подозрительный, у него глаза горят красным и он бежит к Скотту. Скотт начинает поворачиваться, но медленно, слишком _медленно_.

Незнакомый альфа нападает на Скотта, подбегают еще двое. Пешеходы разбегаются, Стайлз слышит испуганные визги и топот ног. Он бросается на стекло со всей силы, но то даже не шевелится. Он орет пока не теряет голос, он бьет кулаками в стекло, разбивая их в кровь, но все _бесполезно_. Он вынужден стоять и смотреть, как его друга разрывают на части ясным днем, в центре города, среди людей. А ведь Стайлз обещал, что здесь они будут в безопасности.

Когда они заканчивают и от Скотта остаются только кровавые ошметки, раскиданные по улице, альфа не успокаивается и остается ждать. Стайлз ожесточенно вытирает катящиеся слезы и в истерике думает, чего нахрен они хотят, Скотт не может быть еще мертвее, от него и так ничего не осталось.

Потом он видит. Видит, как отец выходит из переулка, пересекает улицу и неторопливо оглядывается, видимо ищет место, где они договорились встретиться со Скоттом. Он ничего не замечает, не видит опасности и идет прямо в смертельную _ловушку_ …

Кто-то хватает его за руку и в доли секунды Стайлз оказывается на полу, вжимаясь спиной в угол между кроватью и стеной, с ножом наизготовку. Осознание, что все увиденное всего лишь сон – ударяет под дых и он почти теряет сознание от облегчения. Ну, лучше бы это было всего лишь сном. Если это чертово предвидение – он найдет чувака, который управляет вселенной и прикончит его!

Ииииии… напротив стоит папа (этот папа не тот). В полном шоке и ужасе. Так вот кто схватил его за руку. Ой…

\- О. Привет, пап, - задыхаясь выдавливает из себя Стайлз. Черт, гипервентиляция совсем не помогает сейчас!

\- Стайлз, - говорит отец. И глядя на его лицо и чувства, которые считывает Стайлз… ух-ты… Разговор будет тяжелый.

\- Что… Эм… Почему ты здесь?

\- Ты кричал, Стайлз. Орал как резанный.

\- А, - Черт! – Не лучшая идея трогать меня, когда я вижу кошмар, где меня пытаются зарезать.

Как раз от таких снов он и не кричит, собственное убийство он воспринимает вполне философски.

\- Я вижу, - спокойно и ровно говорит отец. Таким тоном он разговаривает с взвинченными преступниками. Он не знает, что Стайлз _чувствует_ насколько он «спокоен» на самом деле. – Сын, брось нож, пожалуйста.

Стайлзу бы этого не хотелось делать. Логика говорит ему, что в комнате только он и папа – если бы кто-то смог пройти через его охранные заклинания он бы точно знал. Но это логика. А инстинкты говорят ему, что он только что сильно испугался и лучше оставаться вооруженным. По крайней мере час минимум. Береженого бог бережет.

Но… Папа просит и Стайлз должен сделать, как он просит. Он смотрит на руку, на побелевшие пальцы с силой сжимающие нож. Они не желают разжиматься. Ему приходится сделать серьезное усилие, чтобы отбросить нож в сторону.

\- Стайлз, - говорит папа, все еще тоном шерифа на службе. – Что это такое было?

\- Эм… - забавно, но эта ситуация гораздо более подозрительна, чем та, которая стала толчком для откровенного разговора в его вселенной. – У меня был реально плохой месяц?

Не катит. Папа на это не купится.

\- Такого не случается, если у тебя был плохой месяц, Стайлз, - говорит отец. – Такое случается, если ты пару-тройку раз прокатился в Ирак, чего, я знаю, не было. Так что ты, наверное, понимаешь _насколько я обеспокоен_?

Если бы папа был менее проницателен, Стайлзу жилось бы гораздо легче. Но, суть в том, что здешняя версия отца еще не устала от его вранья. Там, когда начали происходить мерзкие вещи… его отец… он просто… сдался. Он устал и сдался, и большую часть времени даже не спрашивал его ни о чем, потому что знал – Стайлз солжет, а он не мог больше этого выносить. Эта версия? Он не сдался. Он все еще верит в него и надеется.

И Стайлз не хочет его подводить. Он и не осознавал сколького он лишил своего отца из другого мира. Пока не сменил реальность. Сейчас он не будет ничего скрывать. В тот раз ни к чему хорошему скрытность не привела. Хотя… Боже! Этот разговор будет гораздо хуже простого: «Эй, такие дела - оборотни существуют!»

\- Это длинная история, - вздыхает Стайлз. – И ты _действительно_ возненавидишь меня в итоге.

\- Стайлз, - говорит отец. – Этого не будет.

Будет, Стайлз уверен. Он сам себя ненавидит за совершенное. Стайлз – разрушитель жизней.

\- Иди сюда, сын, - папа протягивает к нему руки, но сам не двигается с места. Он обращается с ним, как с травмированным ветераном войны… Просто… чудесно. -  Иди ко мне.

Наконец Стайлз может хоть и со скрипом распрямиться. Он делает первый шаг, а потом уже совсем легко набрать скорость и просто врезаться в отца, отчаянно обнимая со всей силы. Будто это в последний раз. Может быть, так и есть.

Стайлз не думает, что в его будущем будет много объятий с отцом, когда тот узнает, что Стайлз наделал.

///

Дерек не хочет знать, зачем Стайлз звонит ему в три часа ночи. Он не хочет знать и он не будет брать трубку. Если он ответит, Стайлз точно скажет ему что-то ужасное, ему потом будут сниться кошмары, а он вполне себе обойдется и без них. Он и так уже сильно травмирован Стайлзом на этой неделе. Он не будет отвечать на звонок. Нет.

\- Какого хрена, Стайлз! – рычит он в трубку и ненавидит себя за это.

\- Эй, Дерек! – задыхаясь говорит Стайлз. Голос дрожит, он в панике. – Ох, черт! Я думал… Я не… Я забыл сколько времени… Я просто…

\- Заткнись, - вздыхает Дерек, выволакивая себя из кровати. Он рыщет по комнате в поисках одежды. Все происходит именно так, как он и предполагал. – Я буду у тебя через пятнадцать минут. Хочешь, чтобы Лора приехала?

\- Эм… Э… Да, - медленнее говорит Стайлз. Теперь Дерек слышит еще чье-то дыхание. Скотт? Шериф? – Да, это было бы классно. Если она приедет. Думаю. Я разбудил вас, но… Тут такие дела. Кое-что произошло и… Мне нужно кое-что объяснить отцу. А то он сильно испугался… Мне нужно…

\- Хорошо, - перебивает его Дерек. Итак, это шериф. Все лучше и лучше. – Расскажи ему все что посчитаешь нужным.

\- _Что_? Вот так просто?!

\- _Да_ , Стайлз, вот так просто, - Лора уже одетая стоит в дверях комнаты Дерека, видно слышала все. Она расстроено закусывает губу. – Он твой отец. И если он заслуживает доверия так же как ты – нам не о чем беспокоиться.

\- А может быть ты просто _доверчивый болван_?! – возмущенно кричит Стайлз. Лора забирает трубку и Дерек с облегченным вздохом сосредотачивается на поиске штанов.

Лора сыплет успокаивающими словами. Она не позволяет Стайлзу вставить и слова. Фразы практически не несут в себе никакой смысловой нагрузки. Задача – успокоить Стайлза. Она удерживает его внимание пока Дерек одевается, потом передает ему ключи от машины и они спускаются. У двери стоят взволнованные родители.

\- Мы проснулись, - говорит мама Дереку и потянувшись, целует его в лоб. – Если вам что-нибудь понадобиться, или если шериф захочет поговорить с нами – звоните.

\- Парень не один, - хрипло добавляет отец. – Мы с ним. Напомните ему об этом.

Дерек кивает, не удивляясь таким инструкциям. Лора, все еще разговаривая со Стайлзом, тянет его за рукав к машине.

\- Стайлз, - устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении говорит она. – У тебя… был такой разговор с _твоим_ отцом… в той реальности?

\- Ха! Нет, - невесело смеется Стайлз. – Нет, я не повторяю свои ошибки. Это? Это совершенно новая катастрофа.

\- Я никогда не сомневалась в твоих творческих способностях – они бесконечны, - бормочет Лора, смех Стайлза на эту тираду немного менее ужасен. – Ну. Я знаю, что ты не рассказывал ему о нас. Как много он знает о тебе?

\- Ничего.

\- В смысле, «ничего»?

\- Буквально ничего, кроме того, что я немного болезненный, нервный пацан с синдромом дефицита внимания.

\- Даже про магию не знает?

\- Лора, ничего значит ничего. Мне снился кошмар, он пришел меня разбудить, я свалился с кровати и чуть не прирезал его ножом, который держу под подушкой. Все, что он знает – такое поведение не свойственно нормальным подросткам.

\- Ух ты, Стайлз!

\- Заткнись! Я не думал, что пробуду здесь достаточно долго чтобы иметь с этим дело, понятно? – шипит Стайлз, так чтобы шериф не услышал.

Лора расширившимися глазами смотрит на Дерека. Он таращится на нее. Никогда еще они не понимали друг друга так хорошо.

 _Он бросит нас_.

Конечно. Конечно он хочет вернуться. Зачем ему оставаться? Он из другого мира. Он уйдет. Нет причин оставаться.

Лора трясет головой и возвращается к разговору. Она всегда была практичной. Одна катастрофа за раз.

\- Ну, так вышло что ты все еще здесь. Мне лучше поговорить с ним.

\- Мне бы не хотело…

\- Не спорь со мной, Стайлз. Я – альфа-материал.

Стайлз недовольно ворчит, но все же передает трубку шерифу. Лора говорит. Много слов, мало смысла.

Дерек пытается представить, что бы он делал в мире Стайлза? Когда Стайлз в панике позвонил бы ему, а его родителей и Лоры не было рядом? Не с кем посоветоваться и просто поговорить?

Он все время недоумевает, как другой Дерек выживал достаточно долго, чтобы все же повстречаться со Стайлзом. Не удивительно, что его убили. Не удивительно, что он потерял Стайлза. К тому же, даже со всей возможной помощью, в своем мире, Дерек все равно не сможет удержать его.

///

Плохой день для Джона. Не самый худший в его жизни, у него богатый жизненный опыт, но определенно в лидерской десятке.

Стайлз все еще в панике и весь вибрирует, собираясь разлететься на маленькие кусочки. И Джон понятия не имеет что с этим делать. После того отчаянного объятия он не позволяет приблизиться к себе и держит дистанцию. Хотя один плюс есть – не тянется за ножом. Ну хотя бы. Спасибо господу за малые милости.

Разумеется, он хочет знать, _откуда, черт возьми, вообще взялся этот нож_! И когда Стайлз научился им пользоваться? Очевидно – он умеет им пользоваться. Джон видел несколько боев и Стайлз держал нож умело, как знаток, нож был продолжением его руки. И он выглядел так, будто собирался драться не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Что за отец пропустит такое? Вот что его убивает сейчас. Потому что такое не появляется из ниоткуда. Ты не _хватаешься инстинктивно за оружие_ , если к тебе всего лишь прикоснулись в попытке разбудить. Разве что ты проводишь месяцы, а то и годы в обстановке, где тебе на самом деле _необходимо_ оружие. Когда каждое неожиданное прикосновение воспринимается как нападение. Он видел такое, у него был помощник, который воевал.

Он может поклясться, что у Стайлза не было на это времени. Он ночует дома каждую ночь, если он не у Скотта. Он _был_ у Скотта? Его оценки замечательные. Никаких подозрительных новых знакомств. Кроме Дерека, но он не является источником проблемы, потому что именно ему Стайлз позвонил. Ночью. Джон подозревает, что Хейлы скорее следствие, а не причина. Скорее, даже решение проблемы.

Лора утверждает, что все обретет смысл, как только они приедут и поговорят. Джон серьезно в этом сомневается, но, в конце концов, это дает ему надежду, какой бы ложной она ни была.

Лора и Дерек появляются удивительно быстро, и Стайлз бросается к ним, как только Джон открывает дверь. Он подходит к Дереку, вторгается в его личное пространство и практически стукается об него. Джон отчетливо слышит звук удара. Он не ожидал ничего такого, но, видимо здесь удивлен только он. Потому что ни Лора ни Дерек даже бровью не ведут. Дерек обхватывает Стайлза за плечи, а Лора тесно прижимается к ним сбоку.

И снова. _Откуда_ это взялось?

«Нет, - решает Джон. – Это неважно». Это не самая странная вещь за ночь. Для начала, он сосредоточится на делах с ножом. Групповые обнимашки с Хейлами? Подождет. Пока этого нет в повестке дня.

\- Привет, шериф, - радостно, но дрожащим голосом начинает Лора. – Думаю, надо начать с простых вещей. Как вы насчет этого?

\- … Звучит приемлемо, - соглашается Джон.

\- Ладно, - кивает Лора. – Шаг первый – оборотни.

\- О мой бог, - шепчет Стайлз и нервно смеется. Дерек мягко бьет его кулаков в лоб.

\- Оборотни? – медленно повторяет Джон.

\- Да, - говорит Лора. А потом ее глаза загораются желтым, зубы заостряются, лицо странно меняется… И если Джон думал, что ночь была достаточно странной – он недооценил Стайлза.

Все становится только хуже. Оказывается, большая часть семьи Хейл – оборотни. А у Арджентов имеется забавное хобби – охота на оборотней. И это плохо сказывается на отношениях Стайлза и Эллисон, при всей их семейной истории и необыкновенной лояльностью Стайлза к Хейлам. Что еще? Они говорят, что Стайлз волшебник. И в это как раз очень легко поверить.

И главная новость! Стайлз? Это не Стайлз. Не его Стайлз. Это Стайлз из другой вселенной, что объясняет его преданность Хейлам – ее исток в другом мире, где шла война между оборотнями и охотниками на оборотней, о чем Лора упомянула лишь мельком.

На этом она, по-видимому, хочет завершить свой рассказ и оставить Джона в подвешенном состоянии.

Конечно, информация неполная. Но, скорее всего, это все, что знает Лора. Уж Джон-то знает, как плохо Стайлз делится секретами. Предположительно это относится и к этому Стайлзу. Сейчас он отошел от Дерека и слоняется по комнате с незаинтересованным лицом.

Итак, как и ожидалось, все что Лора сейчас рассказала – полная чушь. Но! Штука с оборотнями имеет реальное подтверждение… так что… получается… все правда.

Они говорят ему, что существование оборотней – реальность. Что Стайлз ведет себя по-другому, потому что он и _есть другой человек_. И так уже много месяцев. Они говорят ему, что его сын мертв, а Стайлз – чужак.

Вот этот вот Стайлз, чье лицо абсолютно нечитаемо, чьи глаза слишком подозрительно блестят, который _заставляет_ себя сидеть неподвижно. Если он чужак, почему Джон узнает это? Откуда он знает, что так Стайлз пытается справиться с ужасной, невыносимой болью?

_«Ты возненавидишь меня.»_

Очевидно, Стайлз ждет, что Джон вышвырнет его сейчас же. Он ждет обвинений, как всегда ждал, что его обвинят в смерти матери (он так и не поверил в свою невиновность). Глубоко внутри, он винит себя за смерть Джонова Стайлза. Он знает – была авария, но все равно обвиняет себя.

Если это не его сын, почему Джон знает его так хорошо?

\- Твоя мать умерла? – как можно аккуратнее спрашивает он.

Стайлз кивает, прочищая горло. Он смотрит в глаза Джону, очевидно, принуждая себя к прямому контакту.

\- Когда мне было десять.

\- Здесь так же.

\- Да. Я… Думаю, большей частью события совпадали до первого года старшей школы, когда укусили Скотта. Есть разница и в более ранних событиях, например, Хейлы живы. Но больше ничего такого. Вы с ними не общались. Но… Да… В остальном, все так же. Насколько я могу судить, я проверял новости и тому подобное, все то же самое.

\- Ты хотел защитить меня, - в совершенно идиотском стиле, как всегда. – Скрывая правду.

\- Я не хотел… - Стайлз в отчаянии закрывает рукой лицо, чтобы скрыть слезы, будто Джон не узнает этот жест. Так делал _его_ Стайлз. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал. Ты был такой счастливый, когда я пришел в себя в больнице. Как я мог сказать тебе? Как я мог сказать: «о, соррян, твой сын на самом деле умер, но ты получаешь другую его версию, более чокнутую и лживую»!? Я не мог!

С Джона достаточно. Он хватает Стайлза и обнимает его, с силой прижимая к себе. Стайлзу разве что остается бормотать что-то в рубашку Джона. Но он молчит. Джон думает, что от шока.

Краем глаза Джон видит, как Лора осторожно выходит, подпихивая своего брата. Он невероятно благодарен им, что они поддерживали Стайлза все это время. Он им по гроб жизни обязан. Нужно купить им благодарственную корзину с фруктами. Если оборотни едят фрукты. Они едят фрукты?

\- Оборотни едят фрукты? – когда за Хейлами закрывается дверь, спрашивает он Стайлза, раз уж тот эксперт.

Стайлз хрипло смеется.

\- Они _слышат_ тебя, - бормочет он, немного отклоняясь назад. – Но, да. Скотт оборотень все еще ненавидел цитрусовые, думаю. Потому что он сказал мне однажды, он, типа теперь может излечиться от любого заболевания и не нуждается в витамине «С». Я все еще пытался убедить Дерека сказать ему, что цинга единственная болезнь, от которой оборотни не могут излечиться... когда…

Когда Дерек погиб, Скотт бежал, а Стайлз оказался в иной вселенной. Ага.

Стайлз пытается вырваться. Джон его не отпускает. Стайлз смеется снова, почти истерично.

\- Почему ты принял это так хорошо?! Ты должен быть в ужасе! Даже миссис МакКолл была испугана, а ведь она самая терпеливая и понимающая мать во всем этом.

\- Как реагировал твой отец?

\- Я… на самом деле я ничего ему не сказал.

Стайлз получает подзатыльник. Он взвизгивает.

\- Ты _не сказал_ ему?! По округе, которую он поклялся охранять бегали оборотни с охотниками, а ты так ему и _не сказал_?

\- Он все равно сам все выяснил! Когда… ну… тогда многие уже кое-что начали понимать, потому что был полный… все было плохо. Адски плохо. Но я…. Я не хотел, чтобы он влезал во все это, до того, как он все же… влез в неприятности.

\- Ну да, ведь он бы принял очень спокойно твою вовлеченность, когда ты мог погибнуть!

Стайлз шокировано выдыхает и отчаянно цепляется за его рубашку.

\- Прости, - шепчет он. – Прости, сын. Прости.

\- Вот почему я сказал _тебе_ , - шепчет он и Джон чувствует себя распоследним мерзавцем. – Я и не он. Я не твой сын.

\- Нет? Я запутался. А как же контроль моей диеты, и все это вранье, чтобы защитить меня и одинаковые семейные воспоминания…

\- Папа!

Джон победил.

\- Да, сын?

\- Нет… но… это… не то же самое. Я _другой_.

\- Ты другой, - признает Джон. – И я буду всю оставшуюся жизнь скучать по своему Стайлзу. Надеюсь ты позволишь мне один раз погоревать в добрых старых традициях рода Стилински, как следует напиться и поплакать в отчаянии пока не усну…

Это будет больше чем один раз и он и Стайлз это понимают. Поэтому Стайлз неопределенно бухтит что-то ему в рубашку и цепляется еще сильнее.

 

\- Но раз уж больше нет моего Стайлза… И я не обвиняю тебя за это, ты понял? _Ты не виноват_! Я благодарен, я так благодарен, что не остался один. Я рад, что у меня есть ты. И я рад, что у тебя есть я. Я рад, что _ты_ не один. Может быть, ты и не мой Стайлз, но я нахожу, что тебя так же легко любить, как и моего Стайлза.

Стайлз вздыхает и чуть ослабляет хватку.

\- … Тебя тоже довольно легко любить.

\- Я знаю.

Стайлз фыркает:

\- Заткнись.

\- Вот это мой мальчик!

Стайлз смеется и теперь это настоящий смех. И Джон расслабляется. Стайлз больше не выглядит так, будто собирается бежать из дома, уехать в Мексику и сменить имя на Хуан. Вообще-то, давным-давно он угрожал сделать именно это.

Ну… Это обещал его Стайлз. Нужно будет спросить, угрожал ли этот своему отцу тем же.

\- Я скучаю по нему, - тихо говорит Стайлз.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я скучаю по ним всем. Я должен был защитить их. Я сказал Дереку… Я отослал Скотта _одного,_ а он… Боже, ты же знаешь, каким беспомощным он может быть. Что если он погиб? Скорее всего он _мертв_ , пап. Скорее всего они все мертвы, потому что я использовал этот глупый кулон… и я не подумал…

Боже, Стайлз мучился этим месяцами, а он едва ли что-то заметил.

-  Стайлз, ты умер бы без кулона. Так?

\- … Да.

\- Ты все равно не смог бы им помочь.

\- По крайне мере, это была бы не моя вина.

\- Как это ни печально, отчасти я понимаю твою логику, но нет, Стайлз. Нет. Ты не поможешь им, даже если покинешь этот мир. Ты смог попасть в сюда только потому, что получил смертельные ранения, неизлечимые даже для магии. Ты погиб, пытаясь защитить их. Ты сделал все что мог. Не твоя вина, что ты выжил, переместившись в другой мир. Ты же не хотел бросить их?

\- Но…

\- Мама хотела остаться.

Дыхание Стайлза прерывается. И это ответ на вопрос. Видимо, он и его отец говорили о Клаудии так же часто, как и Джон со своим Стайлзом… в смысле – никогда.

\- Ты винишь ее? - спрашивает Джон. – Что она не смогла остаться?

\- Нет, - шепчет Стайлз. И конечно он ее не винит… Он винит себя.

Вот основная проблема с единственным ребенком в семье. Да, они считают себя центром вселенной. Но это не значит будто они уверены в своей уникальности. Просто они думают, что во всем виноваты. А поскольку Стайлз владеет магией… у него больше оснований для этого заблуждения, чем у других.

\- Они не винят тебя за то, что ты ушел, Стайлз. Как ты не винишь ее.

Стайлз закрывает рот ладонью и отворачивается. И Джон понимает - нужно остановиться. Он еще раз попытается сдвинуть эту огромную гору вины как-нибудь в другой раз, когда они не будут так измучены.

Потому что Джон… да, на самом деле ему совсем не так хорошо, как он тут внушает Стайлзу. По факту, он, наверное, в скором времени наведается к Хейлам, чтобы выяснить какого хрена там происходит на самом деле.

Но он никогда не покажет этого Стайлзу. Потому что этот Стайлз нуждается в защите даже больше, чем его Стайлз. Он столько пережил. С него _достаточно_. Он отказывается нагружать его еще сильнее. Его сын мертв, но он стоит прямо перед ним.

Джон понятия не имеет, как к этому относиться. Но он... хрена с два он _покажет_ это Стайлзу.

///

Стайлз знает, что чувствует его отец. И он действительно впечатлен насколько хорошо тот все воспринял. Он растерян и расстроен (а кто не был бы?) немного паники (если честно, это понятно) и очень-очень много вины (а это еще откуда?) но ни отвращения, ни гнева, ни ненависти. Того, что Стайлз ожидал – нет. Во всяком случает пока нет.

… Может быть, было бы проще случись так. Для них обоих. Если бы папа этого мира ужаснулся произошедшему сильнее, смог отделить своего Стайлза от него, дистанцироваться и когда-нибудь отпустить случившееся, начать все заново.

Как бы то ни было им будет тяжело. Как горевать по человеку, который продолжает жить рядом? Нет подобных прецедентов по понятной причине. Наверное, нужно поискать информацию о том, как родные справляются с потерей одного из близнецов. Но ведь это будет не совсем то. Мда… Стилински удалось отличиться и создать совершенно уникальную проблему.

Он трясет головой и решает подумать обо всем этом потом. Когда-нибудь… В обозримом будущем…

\- Ну… Вдогонку ко всем делам с оборотнями…

\- О мой бог! Я выучил свой урок. Теперь я буду внимательно слушать, - отец решительно направляется к кухонному столу и садится на стул. Смотрит внимательно. Даже чересчур. Стайлз медленно усаживается напротив, все еще готовый соскочить и с криками убежать в ночь – полно вариантов, что все пойдет не так, как хотелось бы.

\- Тут у нас… эм… у нас проблема.

\- Проблема с оборотнями.

\- Ну… точно сверхъестественная… Потому что… Ну… помнишь я предупреждал тебя о пикси?

Отец встает и достает из ближайшей заначки бутылку виски. Стайлз молчит на этот счет. Если уж когда и необходимо тяпнуть стопочку, то это сегодня.

\- Так… Пикси тоже реальны? - говорит отец.

\- К сожалению, да.

\- Как ты сказал? Летают, как колибри, кусаются, как …?

\- Комодские вараны.

\- Но если в них выстрелить они умрут?

\- Ага. Пикси да, но не оборотни. Чтобы убить оборотня… нужен аконит. У меня его много, если что. И еще… Кто-то контролирует местных омег. В смысле… контролирует их действия, как кукловод. И он заставляет их нападать на людей.

\- Омеги… Низшие в стае?

\- Нет… Это одиночки.

\- Как Лора и Дерек?

\- Нет. Они беты. А Лора – _альфа_ _-материал_. Удивлен, что она не упомянула об этом хоть раз во время разговора. Растет человек.

\- Но ведь… Дерек был твоим альфой?

Ох, черт! _Этот_ вопрос.

\- Да… Но…. Видишь ли, папа… Это своего рода предательство… но он никогда не должен был стать альфой. А когда все же стал – у него плохо получалось. Очень-очень плохо. Так плохо… ты даже представить себе не можешь насколько… Но это не его вина! Посмотри на них! Я поверить не могу, как они с ним обращаются! Будто даже не думают о том, что он будет делать, когда их не станет! Он неспособен справляться сам. Это просто невероятно!

\- Он часть большой семьи, Стайлз, - папа перебивает его, закатывая глаза. – Совершенно неудивительно что никто не подумал, что произойдет если _они все умрут_. Кстати, как они погибли?

\- Охотники заперли их в доме и сожгли заживо. Это подводит нас к третьей части нашей сверхъестественной проблемы – охотники.

\- Ага. Ардженты. Очевидно они охотятся на оборотней.

\- Они охотятся на всех, кто им не нравится. Иногда и на магов.

Отец мгновенно пугается и это… Стайлз знает, что не следует радоваться, но он не может сдержаться. Такое облегчение - он не потерял отца во всем этом. Ну… отца другого Стайлза. Но… лучше поменьше об этом думать.

\- _Ты_ маг! – паникуя говорит отец.

\- Ну да…. Но я… маг на доверии? Союзник на время перемирия? Действующий на условиях договора о взаимной антипатии и презрении? С Арджентами.

\- Ну… это звучит не так уж плохо. Скотт знал об этом когда начал встречаться с Эллисон? – строго спрашивает отец. Прекрасно. Теперь он злится на Скотта.

\- Да, знал… Но, честно говоря, я их и свел. Они встречались в моем мире. Но, помни, там Скотт был оборотнем. Так что… Тристан и Изольда, Ромео и Джульетта, Вестсайдская история… типа того. Это было смехотворно. Типа они были на первом свидании, а чуть позже вечером, Крис подстрелил Скотта из арбалета. И я не шучу.

\- Крис Арджент стреляет в детей из арбалета? – холодно спрашивает отец.

\- Ну… не _насмерть_ _же_. Погоди-ка! Я защищаю Криса Арджента? Что нахрен стало с моей жизнью! Короче, смысл не в этом! Суть в том - мы думаем, что охотник контролирует омег и… эм… делает другие вещи… И этот охотник может быть отцом Криса, который… типа… умер…

\- Но ты думаешь, что он жив.

\- Его было трудно прикончить, - Стайлзу с трудом удается прикусить язык. В этом режиме абсолютной откровенности он чуть не проболтался про подвал. Какого было бы папе узнать, что его избил некто из другого мира и до кого у него нет шансов добраться? _Хреново_.

Он и так достаточно обеспокоен.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что основную часть работы ты оставляешь на Хейлов.

\- Я… оставляю большую часть работы не Хейлов.

\- Почему-то это меня не успокоило… Мне нужны их номера телефонов.

\- Разумно.

\- И я хочу, чтобы ты мне все рассказывал. О любых изменениях.

\- …Конечно.

\- Я серьезно, Стайлз! Боже! Я думал, что хуже того лета, когда ты украл игуану Рики Гарсия и уговаривал меня выслать ее в тропики, быть не может.

\- Простите! Я _освободил_ эту игуану. Я всего лишь хотел отправить ее домой.

\- Так ты тогда и утверждал, - рассеянно отвечает отец и встает. – Я делаю попкорн, а ты записываешь мне их номера.

\- Без масла и соли!

\- Да-да… Убей всю радость.

 _«Как ты тогда и утверждал»_. Отец сказал и даже не заметил. Стайлз растерян и чувствует вину. Но когда он слышит звонок микроволновки, он сосредотачивается, открывает телефон и начинает выписывать номера Хейлов для папы другого Стайлза.

Видимо, недостаточно украсть его тело, теперь он украл его отца.

///

Дерек спокойно сидит, никого не трогает, читает книгу о ПТСР, когда на кухню врывается Филипп и смотрит на него так будто Дерек виноват во всех несчастьях этого мира. Он привык к таким взглядам от Лоры, но Филипп…? Максимум что он получал от Филиппа это смешливое недоумение. Кроме того, Филипп должен был заметить книгу и прокомментировать, но… ничего. Очень странно.

\- Насчет Стайлза, - громко говорит Филипп. И все становится понятным.

\- Я не виноват, - открещивается Дерек.

\- Обычно, - не слушает его Филипп. – Он посылает мне… максимум пять запросов за день. Но это… Это какой-то запредельный уровень! Сегодня утром он послал мне двадцать запросов. _За_ у _тро_ , Дерек! Десять о, я не щучу, размножении пикси. Пять об Арджентах. И Стайлз думает, что во всем происходящем виноват один из них. Который, вообще-то, числится умершим. А пять сообщений касаются тебя, по какой-то неведомой причине.

Дерек отчаянно хочет знать, что было в тех сообщениях, но спрашивать не рискнет. В таком настроении Филипп запросто может создать на кухне рябиновый круг, оставив Дерека внутри.

\- Все равно я не виноват, - говорит он.

\- Он - твоя ответственность, младший брат, - очень плохо, когда Филипп зовет его _младшим братом_. – Он сказал мне, что немертвого Арджента видели в городе. Он просил, чтобы кто-нибудь из нас встретился с другим Арджентом, скооперироваться с ним и цитата: «чтобы убить этого сукиного сына всем вместе, будто мы одна большая дружная семья».

Дерек понятия не имеет, что Филипп хочет услышать в ответ.

\- Он вообще нормальный, Дерек? – в отчаянии спрашивает Филипп. – Я знаю, тебе и Лоре он нравится, но вы скажете мне? Вы бы учуяли безумие? И _сказали_ бы мне, да?

\- Нельзя почуять безумие. Ну… иногда можно, некоторые химические реакции…

\- _Дерек_!

\- Я не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать!

\- По городу действительно ходит немертвый Арджент?

\- Если Стайлз так говорит, наверное. Разве это намного подозрительнее, чем контролируемые омеги? Может быть он их и контролирует?

\- Дерек, ты стал _говорить, как Стайлз_.

\- Вовсе нет! – ведь нет же? – И по любому, даже если он сумасшедший? Мы пойдем и проверим. Если это не так, никакого вреда.

\- Но о нас узнают Ардженты.

\- …Стайлз сказал – они в отставке, - Стайлз также отчаянно не хотел, чтобы Арджент узнал о том, кто такие Хейлы. Значит эта встреча неизбежна и свидетельствует о его доверии к Ардженту. Но Филипп, похоже не в настроении выслушивать это. Почему он не пошел с этим к маме? Она альфа в конце концов.

\- Ну конечно, его слова сомнению не подлежат, - кисло говорит Филипп. – Полагаю, ты и Лора пойдете?

\- Если мама скажет.

\- Мама скажет, как Стайлз скажет. Мама делает все, что говорит Стайлз по непонятной мне причине, - телефон Филиппа пищит, он вытаскивает его из кармана и читает новое сообщение. – Ну вот… Сейчас он плачется по поводу необходимости рассказать Эллисон всю правду об альтернативных вселенных. Что, нафиг, за параллельные вселенные?!

\- О… Мама тебе не сказала?

\- Нет, Дерек, она ничего такого не говорила.

О, - чудесно. Это значит Дереку придется все рассказать. Нечестно. – Он уйдет.

Подождите, он не с этого хотел начать.

Филипп роняет телефон и смотрит на него с невыносимой жалостью.

\- _Что_?

\- Он не... отсюда. Помнишь, он спрашивал тебя о кулоне с руной?

\- О… О, боже! Он _использовал_ кулон! Вот почему он… Он пытается _вернуться_! – на лице Филиппа то выражение, которое Лора называет Воплощением Мирового Ужаса. – Понятно почему мы не могли понять, кто был в его старой стае. _Мы_ были его стаей?

\- Как бы.

« _Ты был мертв_ ,» - думает Дерек, корчась от вины и отчаяния. – _Ты был мертв. Все_ _были_ _мертвы_ _. Кроме меня и Коры. А я на самом деле был так бесполезен, как все и предполагали_ ».

\- Тебе нужно спросить об этом маму.

\- Но она занята…

\- Тогда пусть Лора тебе расскажет.

Филипп замолкает и обеспокоенно смотрит на него. Не то чтобы ему не нужно было волноваться. Дерек не хочет говорить об этом. Это все… очень трудно. И да, Дерек не _он_ , но…

Это мог быть он. Чистое везение, что это не так.

///

Талия решает отправить Дерека и Лору на встречу с Эллисон, и, если будет необходимо, Крисом. Она признала, что этому суждено было случиться. Стайлз пытался с ней поспорить, но она напомнила ему, что это вообще-то была его идея. Что… на самом деле так. Он просто надеялся, что она откажет ему.

Это будет ужасная, кошмарная, совсем-совсем нехорошая встреча. И это – идея Стайлза, и значит, он во всем виноват.

Дерек и Лора приходят первыми. Эллисон появляется после, волоча за собой Скотта. Лидия является с ними. Зачем? Эллисон, думает, менее вероятно, что Стайлз прикончит ее если рядом будет Скотт и Лидия? Или Скотт пришел в качестве моральной поддержки? Или Лидия шантажировала ее, чтобы поучаствовать в происходящем (вероятно своеобразное исследование феномена множественных вселенных для будущей диссертации)? Насколько сильно будет злиться Талия, когда Лидия узнает о секрете Хейлов?

Слишком поздно чтобы волноваться об этом? Да. И он должен прекратить.

Вообще-то почти все симпатичные ему люди сейчас в одной комнате. В какой-то смысле это круто. Вот только довольно неуютно чувствовать, что одна половина воспринимает другую половину, как потенциальную угрозу и планирует кровопролитие. Его жизнь дерьмо!

\- Ладно. Рад, что вы все явились, - начинает он. – Знаю, это хреново, но Джерард определенно жив. Его сотоварищи видели в городе. Типа покупки жратвы в магазинах и тому подобное…

\- Почему он не прячется? – натянуто спрашивает Эллисон. Она не может оспорить эту информацию, ведь именно люди Криса предоставили данные о перемещениях Джерарда. Стайлз так рад, что заставил Скотта рассказать ей всю историю про другую вселенную. Он бы не смог иметь дела с ее враждебным недоверием, если бы рассказывал сам.

\- Видимо, он решил, что после стольких лет никто не будет его искать.

Она грустно кивает, признавая его правоту.

\- Итак, Джерард жив, - продолжает Стайлз. – Но он был на грани в какой-то момент. Настолько близок к смерти, что потребовалось мощное сверхъестественное вмешательство.

\- Он бы не стал! – настаивает Эллисон.

\- Сделать такое и остаться в семье – нет, - соглашается Стайлз. – Вот почему он позволил вам думать, что умер.

Эллисон выглядит испуганной, но это ерунда по сравнению с тем, когда ее дедушка натравил на нее гигантскую ящерицу. Так что Стайлз игнорирует ее испуг.

\- Никто из сверхъестественного мира не стал бы ему помогать, - замечает Лора. – Никто. Если они знали, кто он такой.

\- Он интриган, - говорит Стайлз. – У него всегда есть _план_. Может быть, он шантажировал кого, вынуждая помочь. Или один из его последователей на самом деле был злобным друидом, так было в моем мире.

\- Тогда почему он делает… что он там сейчас делает? – спрашивает Дерек. – Он привлекает много внимания. А ему это совсем не нужно.

\- Ему диагностировали рак в последней стадии пару лет назад, - говорит Стайлз. Он чувствует изнеможение, как и в день, когда узнал о том, что Джерард жив. – Думаю, это было реальностью для обеих вселенных. Рак. И он должно быть попытался исправить происходящее. Исправить быстро, учитывая все эти игры с ложной смертью. И да, ему не нужно внимание, но, видимо, ничего не сработало… Ну или сработало на какое-то время, а потом все вернулось на круги своя… Так что он затеял все эти дела с зомбированными омегами. Снова.

Это всегда был Джерард. Если бы только Стайлз мог осознать это в своей вселенной, но нет, он думал, что бешенные омеги – отдельная история. Он и не предполагал, что они могут быть под контролем. Вот почему внимание стаи рассеялось и они все умерли. Все потому, что он _не думал_!

\- Конечно, здесь зомби-омеги крутятся уже год, что не имеет смысла. Разве что он хотел подготовить армию омег к моменту, когда все начнется? В моем мире у него был приятель, Дарак, который приносил людей в жертву, чтобы расшатать магический баланс. Что кстати, наименее заметный способ делать такое.

\- Дарак? – Лилия не одобряет существование неизвестных ей слов.

\- Плохой друид, - объясняет Стайлз.

\- А. Тогда твоя версия имела бы смысл, но, полагаясь на твои выкладки, мы _уже_ имеем расшатанную магию и я… _думаю_ мы бы заметили человеческие жертвоприношения.

\- И определенно заметили что-либо серьезнее, - говорит Эллисон.

Стайлз согласен. Так как же Джерард расшатал магию достаточно, чтобы появились пикси и Стайлз, и другие вещи, причем так, что никто ничего не заметил? Потому что это не так уж просто сделать…

Ох.

\- Ох, черт! Это _я_! Я пробил дыру в ткани этой реальности и это определенно могло породить магическую нестабильность.

Этот хренов кулон! Он его ненавидит! Он не следствие – он причина. Никаких пикси не явись он в этот мир.

\- А если бы ты не появился, - перебивает Лора панические мысли. – Они начали бы приносить людей в жертву, чтобы получить тот же результат? Да? Нет?

\- О, - растерянно говорит Стайлз, резко сбитый с рельс самобичевания. – Ага. Вероятно.

Итак…Получается он предотвратил человеческие жертвоприношения только фактом своего существования? Круто! Но херово осознавать, что оказал Джерарду услугу.

\- Так что Джерард просто взял дыру, которую я проделал и … держит ее открытой? Это можно делать и не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания. Гораздо проще поддерживать нестабильность, чем серьезно расшатать магию в начале.

Лидия тщательно записывает.

\- Что это ему дает? – хмурится Эллисон.

\- Сила. Если ты рвешь ткань магии это… офигительное количество силы. Вообще-то слишком большое… Трудно направлять, трудно контролировать. Не так плохо, как пытаться заправлять карманный фонарик ядерным топливом, но… довольно близко. Но… если пропустить это через омег… Думаю, он использует их как фильтр. Ведь они сверхъестественные создания. Или он просто использует их для отвлечения внимания. Или то и другое… Джерард любит многоуровневые ходы. По любому, мы должны выйти на него, пока он не закончил. Серьезно. Мы должны убить его до того, как он получит желаемое. Или… Эй! Если нам повезет – он лопнет от такого количества магии. Буквально.

\- Но нам так не повезет, правда? – грустно спрашивает Скотт.

\- Неа, приятель.

\- Что ты сделал с Джерардом в своем мире? – спрашивает Лидия.

\- Ну он добрался до Питера, который по факту был омегой и без того чокнутым…в связи с чем мы… эм… все умерли ужасной смертью? Так что тут я не помощник.

Все шокировано замолкают.

\- Неужели, Стайлз? – все, кроме Лидии, которая не желает тратить время на жизненные драмы. Чужие ли, ее ли. – Вообще никаких идей? Неужели ты погиб и _ничего не вынес_ из этого? Ты же здесь эксперт.

\- Убить их всех? – предлагает Стайлз. На что получает кучу осуждающих взглядов и «Нет, Стайлз!» от Дерека чертова Хейла, во имя всех богов!

\- Дерек только что отказался «убить их всех», - жалуется Стайлз Лоре. – Вот как я узнаю, что этот мир неправильный.

\- Это не нормально?

\- Нет. Там, откуда я пришел, нет.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

\- Ладно. В сторону, - говорит Стайлз. – Хотя, мне вот интересно, почему идея «убить их всех» _никому_ никогда не нравится? Я вам говорю - это выигрышная стратегия. Разве что это твоя стратегия, - он тычет пальцем в Дерека. – Потому что, если идея проходит через твой мозг, она мгновенно становится плохой. Это твоя суперсила. Другая суперсила, помимо клыков, когтей и так далее…

\- Не моя работа генерировать идеи, - парирует Дерек не обижаясь.

\- И правда, - соглашается Стайлз. – Поздравляю тогда, что живешь в этой вселенной.

\- Эти собрания всегда так проходят? – стонет Скотт.

\- Нет, - говорит Стайлз. – Если бы это было собрание нашей стаи: Эллисон бы уже бушевала по какому-либо поводу, Лидия подожгла что-нибудь со скуки, а Дерек швырнул бы меня в ближайшую стену.

\- Тогда нас всех можно поздравить с тем, что живем в этой вселенной, - бормочет Лора. – И, если говорить о стае… Нам действительно необходимо разобраться с этим. Полагаю, ваша семья выступит поддержкой в данной ситуации? Эллисон?

\- Мы предоставляем вам право действовать, - официально говорит Эллисон. – Но, если что-то пойдет не так, Джерард – семья. Следующий выстрел за нами.

\- Разумно, - кивает Лора. – Я поставлю в известность свою альфу.

\- Можем ли мы отступить и позволить взрослым решить эту проблему? – шепчет Стайлз. – Может такое сработать? Действительно? Если так, то это будет самой шикарной вещью, которая когда-либо случалась со мной! Мой бог! Питер здесь даже не маньяк-убийца! Давайте _ему_ поручим решить эту проблему. Все! - Стайлз торжествующе вскидывает руки, а потом падает на диван, забрасывая ноги на гигантский короб с аконитом. – Обожаю эту сторону радуги!

\- … Я думал, ты хочешь участвовать, - осторожно говорит Дерек косясь на коробку. Похоже в нем пробуждается инстинкт самосохранения. Стайлзу приятно видеть, что все происходит без огня и смертей.

\- Ты ошибался. Этот период моей жизни закончен. Все, чего я хочу, чтобы вы ребята и папа не умерли. Если я могу спасти вас от смерти послав кого-то другого сражаться за меня… Прекрасно! Просто чудесно! Я буду сидеть здесь, ждать и испеку им поздравительные печеньица, если они выживут. Сделаю несколько ставок, потому что ваша семья самая азартная из всех которые я видел. Может быть я даже отпраздную свое восемнадцатилетние без новых шрамов! А? Как вам это?

\- Так тебе все равно… если наши родители могут погибнуть? – спрашивает Лора.

\- Конечно не все равно! Наша жизнь мгновенно станет очень сложной в этом случае. Плюс, они мне нравятся. Но… они… не знаю… не моя проблема.

\- Он немного социопат, как вы думаете? – обращается Лидия ко всем присутствующим.

\- Нам не следует так уж удивляться, - вздыхает Скотт. – Мы легко забыли этот факт, потому что он _любит_ _нас_.

Стайлз вообще-то оскорблен этой ремаркой. Но не настолько, чтобы тратить силы и оспаривать ее.

\- Как ты бы себя чувствовал, если бы Питер умер? – спрашивает Лора, видимо, в качестве эксперимента.

\- Эм… Я бы… очень расстроился?

На что получает от оборотней взгляд: «ты даже не стараешься». Скотт и Лидия так же осуждающе смотрят на него.

\- Хотя, - говорит Дерек после долгого осуждающего молчания. – Это был не совсем честный вопрос, учитывая всю историю отношений Стайлза с Питером в той вселенной.

\- Что за история отношений с Питером из другой вселенной? – встревоженно спрашивает Скотт.

\- Стайлз, - вздыхает Лора. – Нам нужно поговорить о твоей… как бы сказать… неспособности рассказывать всю правду о чем-либо кому-либо когда-либо.

\- Нет не нужно, - уверяет Стайлз. – Совсем-совсем не нужно.

\- Мне скучно, - заявляет Лидия. – Пожалуй, я в настроении что-нибудь поджечь.

\- Я звоню альфе, - объявляет Лора.

Она звонит и все происходит, как мечтал Стайлз. Лидер стаи принимает на себя бразды правления. Оставляет за ним право вносить предложения и… Джерард Арджент больше _не его проблема_.

Как ни странно, но теперь он начинает нервничать даже сильнее. Потому что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Если предполагать, что это вообще сработает. Он слышит, что Талия думает убить Джерарда, а с охотниками и Дараком должен помочь Арджент (как будто одного его будет достаточно).

Так просто не бывает.  Если Джерард только удерживал дыру, проделанную Стайлзом, тогда да его убийство решит проблему. Магия сама залечит повреждения и пикси исчезнут. Но Дарак? Стайлз не уверен, что Крис сможет с ним справиться. Крис, как бы это сказать… недостаточно жесток?  Кроме того, остаются еще зомби-омеги. Какой ущерб зомбирование нанесло им? Если Джерард умрет, что с ними будет? Они вернутся в норму? Или умрут? Или мозг поврежден настолько, что они разбредутся по округе продолжая нападать на людей, следуя задаче осчастливить Джерарда?

\- Стайлз, - говорит Лора. – Она хочет поговорить с тобой.

Он жадно хватает трубку и скопом вываливает на Талию все худшие сценарии развития событий, который пришли ему в голову. Не похоже, что она сильно ему за это благодарна.

///

Дерек находит приемлемым то, что Стайлза заботит благополучие ограниченного количества людей. Он окружает их такой всеобъемлющей заботой, что она граничит с безумием. Конечно его не хватит на кого-то сверх этого. Дерек может быть и избегает слишком много думать о своем двойнике из другого мира, но он благодарен ему, что тот как-то умудрился попасть в этот ограниченный круг людей.

Он-то думал, собрав всех значимых людей вокруг себя, в безопасности, Стайлз не будет сильно переживать за предстоящий бой. Ну… он ошибся. Стайлз отказывается думать, что они справятся без него. И весь вечер мечется в отчаянии по комнате, предполагая худшее и планируя запасные варианты.

\- Ты сказала отцу не высовываться? – спрашивает он Эллисон уже в третий раз. – Я знаю, технически Джерард член семьи, но он урод и ведет себя, как ублюдок.

\- _Твой_ Джерард вел себя, как ублюдок, - спорит Эллисон.

\- _Твой_ Джерард подделал собственную смерть и в настоящее время удерживает дыру в магии этой реальности, - шипит Стайлз. – Думаю, этот тот же уровень ублюдочности!

\- Стайлз, - прерывает его шериф. – Эллисон звонила отцу, я сам слышал. Успокойся, ладно? Думаю, все в безопасности настолько насколько это возможно в данной ситуации.

\- Не понимаю, зачем они взяли с собой Филиппа, - ворчит недовольно Стайлз, жуя ноготь. Он как генерал, которого выдворили с поля боя. Ужасно смешно.

\- Потому что его заклинания сделаны из радости и света, как я слышала, - вздыхает Лора. – Я тоже должна была там быть. Но мы с Дереком вынуждены нянчится с вами.

Стайлз фыркает.

\- Ой, я тебя умоляю! Этот дом самое безопасное место во всем Бикон Хиллз и Талия прекрасно это знает. Она не хочет, чтобы вы пострадали. Удивлен, что она не прислала сюда близнецов, детей Питера и Эрику.

\- Наш дом теперь тоже хорошо защищен, - мягко говорит Лора. – Благодаря тебе.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и нервно потирает руки. Дерек умоляюще смотрит на шерифа, но тот только качает головой. Видимо Стайлза никак не успокоить.

\- Заклинания Филиппа конечно прекрасны, но он проектировщик, а не заклинатель, - сетует он. – _Я_ должен быть там.

\- _Нет_ , - одновременно говорят шериф, Дерек и Лора.

\- Лаааадно, - стонет Стайлз. – Тэя вернулась в город чтобы поиграть?

\- Она не любит пропускать заварушки, - закатывает глаза Лора. Дерек фыркает, потому что Лора тоже не любит пропускать драки. Даже больше, чем нана Тэя.

\- Тэя просто чудо чудесное, - признает Стайлз. – Ладно… Талия, Кевин, Питер, Фелиция, Филипп… Они справятся? Да?

\- Да, Стайлз, - настаивает Лора.

\- Стайлз, клянусь богом, если ты не перестанешь дергаться и пытаться свалить в ночь, я привяжу тебя к креслу! – резко говорит шериф.

\- Нельзя привязывать его к креслу, шериф, - говорит Скотт, выплывая из гостиной, где они с Лидией увлеченно смотрят « _Сумерки_ ». – Он должен нам ужин.

\- Вот еще! Нет. У меня нет на это времени… Я занят… мне нужно делать… Дела…

\- Ты обещал мне еду, чувак! А уже восемь. Я жрать хочу. Сначала ты заманиваешь меня в ловушку, а теперь не хочешь накормить?! Это просто…

\- _Ладно_! Ужин! Боже! Не хотелось бы умирать на пустой желудок…

\- Никто не собирается умирать, Стайлз, - Дерек решает вмешаться.

\- О боже! – в шоке выдыхает Стайлз. – Ты что? _Оптимист_?!

-  Ужин, Стайлз, - повторяет Скотт и толкает упирающегося Стайлза на кухню. Тот все еще глядит на Дерека выпучив глаза. Очевидно, техника успокоения Скотта в тысячу раз эффективнее, чем Дерека.

К концу ужина, Стайлз успокаивается достаточно, и Скотт возвращается к просмотру Сумерек теперь уже вместе с Эллисон и Лидией. Шериф и Лора моют посуду. Дереку дела не досталось и он остается сидеть в столовой, за столом, со Стайлзом. Тот пялится в книгу о магии, но не похоже, что читает. Он моргает и поднимает глаза на Дерека, когда тот садится с ним рядом. Наверное, он думает, что Дерек хочет его спросить о чем-то.

Собственно, это правда. У Дерека тысячи вопросов, он так много хочет спросить. Большинство из них наверняка будут плохой идеей и он тщательно сортирует их по степени катастрофичности. Некоторые, он решает, можно задать, они на грани между его жаждой знать и возможным ущербом, который вопрос может нанести Стайлзу.

\- У тебя были шрамы? – тихо спрашивает он, чтобы никто не услышал. Ну… никто, кроме Лоры.

\- Много, чувак, - игриво говорит Стайлз. Протягивая руки над столом и покрутив их. – Ты даже не представляешь.

\- Звучит так, будто ты жалеешь, что их нет, - что невозможно, потому что нелепо и глупо. Правильно?

\- Так и есть.

Неправильно. Конечно. Это же Стайлз.

\- И в то же время я рад, что они исчезли. В смысле… в этом году, когда я проснулся и увидел изморозь на окне? Я съежился, Дерек, я скрутился в комочек от жалости к себе, потому что знал; весь день я буду ковылять, как старый дед, кряхтеть и стонать от малейшего движения. Я не хотел вылезать из кровати и куда-то идти, что-то делать. Но потом… Эй! Я встал и у меня ничего не болело! Вообще! Получается, исчезли все физические подтверждения моих ошибок. Одна авария не может причинить такой же ущерб, как пара лет смертельных приключений. Так что... в какой-то мере здорово, что они пропали, хоть я и скучаю по ним. Во всяком случае по их внешнему проявлению.

Дерек потрясен. Бикон Хилл такой мирный город, а его семья всегда здорова, он даже никогда не рассматривал проблему долгосрочного физического ущерба. Люди такие хрупкие.

\- Разве твой альфа, - в смысле _Дерек_. Боже, это никогда не станет менее странным. – Разве он не учил тебя драться?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Немного? Времени не было. Мы приобретали навыки в бою. Он был сильно занят натаскивая бет, некогда ему было учить меня сражаться. В основном он вообще не хотел, чтобы я ввязывался.

 _«И, если только он не был законченным засранцем,_ он знал, что это не сработает»: думает Дерек злобно. Но потом решает виновато, что не прав. Тот Дерек должно быть создавал стаю с нуля, после смерти Лоры. Понятия не имел, что и как делать, окруженный неконтролируемыми охотниками, безумным Питером… _а тут еще Стайлз_ до кучи. Это невозможно было выдержать. Слишком много.

\- Тебе… Твои раны зажили? От аварии?

Стайлз снова пожимает плечами, не глядя Дереку в глаза.

\- Да.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я чувствую, когда ты врешь?

\- Ну да, но неприлично мне на это указывать! Боже мой! Где твои манеры?

Понятно. Дерек так и предполагал. Но никогда не задумывался, что Стайлз… может быть, таким образом бережет его чувства? Знает он о влюбленности Дерека? Когда тебе за двадцать, а объекту желания семнадцать можно ли считать это влюбленностью или это уже что-то более уродливое? Фиксация, одержимость, безрассудная страсть? Знает, но притворяется что не имеет понятия, чтобы не оскорбить Дерека?

Это самая хорошая вещь, что делали для Дерека или самая жестокая?

Стайлз внимательно смотрит не него, будто считывает эмоции и Дерек сейчас так сильно ненавидит эту чертову татуировку! Он начинает понимать, почему люди ненавидят их. Дело не в суперсиле и сверхслухе, а в разнице восприятия, что разрешено знать о человеке, а чего никто знать не должен.

Именно в этот момент Стайлз с улыбкой протягивает руку и невесомо касается его запястья. Дереку кажется, он чувствует запах желания. Целую секунду. Он может поклясться. Прежде, чем эта эмоция безжалостно подавляется. Но он чувствовал… Или же просто принял желаемое за действительное.

Потом Стайлз встает и быстро сбегает на кухню, к отцу, оставляя Дерека в столовой. Растерянным и почти счастливым. Или в панике. Или и то и другое. «Он уйдет», - наказывая напоминает себе Дерек. Но так трудно помнить об этом. Ведь совсем не похоже, что Стайлз собирается уходить. Все так запуталось.

Лора возвращается в столовую и садится рядом, чтобы удобнее было насмехаться над ним, наверное. Но он в таком раздрае, что не находит в себе сил разозлиться на нее, когда она обнимает его. Когда она пахнет симпатией и сочувствием. Ну ладно… он _не всегда_ жалеет, что является ее братом. Вообще-то мысль о ее гибели и жизни без нее теперь основная причина его кошмаров.

Наконец, три часа спустя, когда у Стайлза уже начинается полноценный нервный срыв, звонит мама. Они включают динамик, чтобы все могли слышать ее слова.

\- Джерард мертв, - сразу говорит она. Мама всегда начинает с хороших новостей. – Мы разрубили его надвое, Филипп сжег его магическим огнем, а потом мы развеяли пепел по реке. Этого достаточно, Стайлз?

\- Да. Я очень доволен, - говорит Стайлз. – Мастерски сделано! Хвалю.

Лора не удержавшись фыркает, Дерек закатывает глаза, шериф немного нервно смеется и сжимает пальцами переносицу.

\- _О_ _мой_ _бог_! Стайлз! – стонет Эллисон. Странно, ее тон в точности, как у старшей сестры, которая недовольна глупостью брата. Так что на этом фронте прогресс. Хотя… Они тут говорят об расчленении ее дедушки… разве не должна она расстроиться сильнее?

Дерек никогда не поймет охотников.

\- Кстати, ты был прав насчет пикси, - говорит Питер, отобрав телефон у мамы. – Они рассыпались искрами, как только Джерард и Дарак умерли. Ты не представляешь, как мне обидно, что ты был прав на этот счет.

\- Тебе станет еще хуже, потому что теперь ты должен покупать мне пиццу в течение месяца по первому требованию. Я же говорила, что ты проиграешь!

\- Питер думает – магия возвращается в норму, - мама отбирает телефон у Питера, пока разговор не превратился в цирк. – Пикси исчезают, все успокаивается. После смерти Джерарда, омеги пришли в себя. Они просто… очень растеряны. Филипп просит передать, что их действительно _использовали_ , как фильтр, Стайлз.

Стайлз триумфально вскидывает руки, шериф смотрит на него с улыбкой.

\- Это хорошие новости. Плохие новости такие: маму подстрелили. У нас был доступ к акониту… - скорее всего это значит, что они прошерстили карманы мертвых охотников в поисках пуль с аконитом. - … Так что все в порядке. Но теперь она будет совершенно невыносима в течение… пары недель, наверное… Так что… не знаю… соберитесь с силами… Крепитесь в общем.

\- И, вы знаете, что Филипп настоял на своем участии в операции и его тоже подстрелили. Ничего страшного, он в больнице. С ним будет все в хорошо. _В итоге_.

\- Дядя Питер, - лыбится Лора. – Ты должен мне десять баксов, ужин и желание.

\- Я говорил ему оставаться в засаде! – протестует Питер.

\- Его все равно подстрелили! Спор это святое! – говорит Лора.

\- Остальные плохие новости, - мама решительно возвращает разговор в деловое русло. – Пара охотников Джерарда сбежали. Обычные охотники – Дарака мы убили. Арджент говорит, что их занесут в черные списки… Но… Подождем и увидим, как это сработает.

Стайлз нервно жует подушечку большого пальца.

\- Запрещаю вам покидать убежище, - говорит она. – Охотники могут отомстить. Шериф, вы не возражаете, если они все останутся у вас на ночь?

\- Без проблем, - говорит тот, с явным облегчением, что все закончилось не так уж и плохо.

\- Тогда увидимся утром, - говорит мама и кладет трубку.

Дерек и Лора переглядываются, улыбаясь. Мама поручила им охранять здесь всех. Остальные растерянно бродят по дому, готовясь ко сну, не вполне понимая, почему им нельзя разойтись по домам, раз уж все закончилось. Эллисон хуже всех. Ее ощутимо ведет, когда она встает со стула, но она безропотно позволяет Скотту уложить ее на диван.

Стайлз сидит перед телефоном и не двигается. Он поверить не может, что все закончилось. Очевидно он ждет звонка с сообщением о какой-либо катастрофе. Что мама позвонит и скажет – все пошло не так, все плохо. Лора сидит с ним рядом, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине, пока шериф насильно не поднимает Стайлза и отправляет наверх, спать. Тот медленно идет, механически кивая головой на слова отца.

Обычно Дерек так не делает. Это крипотно и утомительно, но в эту ночь Дерек слушает Стайлза. Одна ночь. Ничего страшного. Он слушает, как Стайлз просыпается в ужасе, с задушенными криками. Три раза. Три раза только за пару часов… Потому что после третьего кошмара, Стайлз больше не ложится. Он смотрит фильмы на компьютере до утра.

Дерек мечтает отправиться в мир Стайлза и убить там всех, кто в ответе за это.  За все то, что случилось с ним. За всю боль. Мысль, что Стайлз собирается _вернуться_ туда… убивает.

Но это не его решение.

///

\- Так что?... Все круто сейчас? – спрашивает Скотт неделю спустя после финала шоу «Великий конец Джерарда».

Прошло двадцать минут после окончания последнего урока и почти все ученики разошлись по делам. Стайлз и Скотт сидят на лестнице у главного входа. Скотт составляет Стайлзу компанию, пока тот ждет Дерека. Потом он уйдет домой с Айзеком… который теперь можно сказать живет у МакКоллов. Стайлз очень горд этим.

Он ждет Дерека, тот везет Стайлза в заповедник – тренироваться. Этим он теперь занимается после работы. Он не слишком распространялся насчет того зачем все это нужно… да Стайлзу и плевать. Уметь драться весьма полезно, а, даже если и нет, все равно очень весело проводить время с Дереком.

\- Да, все круто, - признает Стайлз.

\- Ты всех спас, - давит Скотт.

\- Эээ… Нет. Талия всех спасла. Меня там даже не было.

Скотт раздраженно закатывает глаза.

\- Чувак, ты сказал им что происходит, куда идти и что делать и… Ладно... Суть не в этом. Теперь ты знаешь, что было не так в твоем мире. Вот что я хочу сказать.

\- Ага, - вздыхает Стайлз. – Получается – знаю.

Хренов Джерард Арджент. И почему они не сожгли его, когда была такая возможность? Лажа.

\- Тогда… - Скотт замолкает и нервно теребит шнурки на кедах. – Это значит… что ты… вернешься?

 _Вернешься_. Получается Скотт догадался о его планах. Но… Он не знает, как. Он даже не пытался. В последнее время все его силы уходили на дела с Джерардом. Стайлз собирал всех вместе, туда, где они должны были быть. Пялился на идеальные скулы Дерека и просто…

Может быть, Дитон был прав.

\- Никуда я не вернусь, Скотт, - впервые Стайлз говорит это вслух. Скотту, себе, всем. – Я не знаю, как вернуться… Да даже если бы и знал… Я слишком испуган. Что я увижу если вернусь? Что если ты и папа мертвы? Что я нахрен буду делать без вас? А здесь и сейчас вы живы и я могу вам помочь.

Второй шанс. Может быть он будет достаточно удачлив и увидит, как все они вырастут. Он странно очарован мыслью увидеть стаю Дерека взрослыми. Наверное, он никогда не верил, что они проживут достаточно долго.

Скотт ласково пихает его. Печаль и беспокойство, постоянный спутник его мыслей об уходе Стайлза – исчезают. Приходит облегчение и радость. И да… за это стоит бороться.

\- Так… - говорит он тоном человека, решившего разрушить момент единения. – Ты тайно спишь с Дереком Хейлом?

Ну… он _напросился_.

\- Пока нет.

Скотт недоуменно моргает.

\- « _Пока_ нет»?

\- Да ладно, ты знаешь, что моя задница под запретом еще пару месяцев.

Именно этот момент выбирает Лора чтобы явиться перед ними, как черт из табакерки.

\- Ага! А я-то думаю, чего ты ждешь?

Скотт подпрыгивает на метр. Стайлз мог бы ему сказать, что Лора приближается, но Скотт растерял все свои привилегии, когда решил разрушить момент.

\- Никому не понравится обвинение в растлении несовершеннолетних, - говорит Стайлз Лоре. – А уж если это сделает мой отец… Мда… Я могу подождать. У меня долгосрочные планы.

\- А Дерек в курсе насчет твоих долгосрочных планов? – забавляясь спрашивает Лора.

\- _Нет_. Я считаю, незачем давать ему слишком много времени на обдумывание. Моя стратегия такая – запрыгнуть на него в свой день рождения и посмотрим к чему это приведет, - в стиле Хизер. Эй, Хизер же жива в этой вселенной? Надо бы с ней увидеться, сказать «привет». Боже! Тогда… Он _потерял_ девственность с ней в этом мире? Надо спросить Скотта, а то такая встреча может быть очень неловкой.

Но все же идея встретиться с Хизер ему нравится. В своем мире он никогда не стал бы такого делать; потеря контроля, выставил бы себя дураком и так далее. Но здесь? Подсознательно он все никак не может поверить, что это все по-настоящему. Не верит в реальность этого мира. И ему кажется – он может все. Наверняка когда-нибудь это приведет его к большим неприятностям… Но это когда-нибудь… А сейчас он будет пользоваться этой силой.

\- Что, если он швыранет тебя через всю комнату? – спрашивает Лора.

\- Это будет не в первый раз.

\- Не сравнивай их.

\- И все равно.

Лора задумчиво хмыкает и ненадолго замолкает. Стайлз решает, что это опасное молчание и тут же получает подтверждение.

\- Ты любил того Дерека? – выпаливает Лора.

Стайлз не уверен, понимает ли она насколько жестоки иногда ее вопросы? Скотт вот понимает. Он смотрит на нее с ужасом, сторонний наблюдатель подумал бы, будто она убила котенка прямо на его глазах.

Стайлз легко пихает Скотта в благодарность и концентрируется на Лоре.

\- Тот Дерек мертв.

\- Я знаю. Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

И все-таки… Похоже, она все же знает, что делают с ним ее вопросы, но все равно гнет свою линию. Почему?

_«Не сравнивай их.»_

О! Это превентивные меры. Защита семьи. Понятно.

\- Я _еще_ не любил его, - говорит он, собравшись с силами. – Может быть и полюбил бы. В итоге. Но тот Дерек был совершенно сломлен. Большую часть времени я даже не был уверен нравится ли он мне. Восстановление заняло бы годы… И мысль, что мы могли быть вместе, избежав смерти и оставшись более-менее здоровыми… Такая мысль даже не приходила в голову… Кроме того, как я уже говорил – я несовершеннолетний…В общем… у меня не было времени решить.

Здесь у него было время об этом подумать, и, скорее всего он полюбил бы того Дерека, если бы они прожили достаточно долго. У Скотта появилось много обязанностей и времени на Стайлза уже не оставалось. А Дерек… Дерек действительно был очень привлекательный и он нуждался в Стайлзе… А Стайлз… ему нравилось быть полезным. Конечно, Дерек бесился, когда ему требовалась помощь и срывался на Стайлзе. И это в свою очередь бесило Стайлза…Не нужно забывать и о триггерах Кейт Арджент, о которых Дерек говорить отказывался, а Стайлз постоянно на них натыкался и огребал по полной… В итоге они оба стали бы дерганными психами от всего этого. Он понятия не имеет, как мисс Блейк справлялась… но _серьезно_ … респект и уважуха. Возможно у них с Дереком были какие-то общие вкусы… он не знает. Что до него… Боже! У него в голове разыгрывается только пятиактовая трагедия их с Дереком отношений…

\- Мне пришлось бы одновременно быть бойфрендом, военным советником и психотерапевтом двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю. Катастрофа просто.

\- Думаю, ты справился бы, - задумчиво говорит Лора.

Стайлз пожимает плечами. Она совсем не понимает насколько все было плохо.

\- Значит, к моему Дереку ты относишься иначе?

\- Да, _обеспокоенный член семьи_ , совершенно верно. Я не… проецирую свое отношение… или что ты там решила, - он… _постарается_ , чтобы этот Дерек никогда не стал тем Дереком. Но Лоре он об этом не расскажет.

\- Я должна была убедиться, - говорит она и это извинение. Ну… почти.

\- Да, я знаю, - вздыхает он. – Но что это мы все обо мне да обо мне… Скотт, твоя очередь. Расскажи нам о своей сексуальной жизни.

\- Что?! С чего бы?! – кричит Скотт. – Тут не о чем говорить! Хорошо. У нас все хорошо. Действительно хорошо… _Просто шикарно_ …

Его эмоции окрашиваются возбуждением и счастьем…

Стайлз лыбится Лоре, та закатывает глаза.

\- Ладненько, - говорит он. – А о твоей частной жизни я ничегошеньки не знаю, Лора Хейл. И как это я пропустил такое? Есть ли какой-нибудь везунчик и/или счастливица, которых я могу допросить с пристрастием в духе семейных традиций семьи Хейл? Ведь Филипп – недостаточная зараза для такого, а близнецы немного даже слишком, Дерек же… гах.. Нет. Так что? Есть кто-нибудь?

Лора _краснеет_. Стайлз не думал, что она вообще _умеет_ краснеть. Это лучший момент с начала их знакомства. Стайлз чувствует, как на его лице проявляется маниакальная улыбочка и он даже не пытается ее остановить. Скотт пихает его локтем, он пихает его в ответ. О, они используют это знание во зло! Определенно!

\- Я вас ненавижу! – говорит Лора.

\- Не так сильно, как должна бы, - заверяет Скотт.

В этот момент на стоянку выруливает Дерек. Лора вскакивает, облегченно улыбается - думает, что спаслась (она ошибается, сильно-сильно ошибается). Она радостно машет Дереку и сваливает в лес на сверхзвуковой скорости. Ох, уж эти оборотни…

\- Оборотень забирает тебя из школы, чтобы увезти в лес – учить драться, -  задумчиво говорит Скотт, глядя как Дерек наклоняется, чтобы открыть пассажирскую дверь. – Жизнь – странная штука.

Стайлз вспоминает очень похожую сцену с черным Камаро и более брутальным Дереком в черной коже и вынужден согласиться.

\- Ну, по крайне мере, нам не скучно?

\- Определенно. Скучать некогда, – улыбается Скотт, он машет Дереку и садится на велосипед.

Стайлз же садится в Хонду с оборотнем за рулем. Самая странная часть здесь, как ни странно… Хонда.

\- О чем вы говорили? – подозрительно спрашивает Дерек. – И что здесь делала Лора?

\- Думаю, она не может прожить и часа, не поиздевавшись надо мной… Так что пришлось пробежаться, - даже учитывая тему их разговора, Стайлз уверен, что Лора была здесь ради кого-то значимого для нее. Будет смешно, если она влюблена в учителя. Но, господи, только бы не в Морелл! Или Финстока. Стайлзу, наверное, придется вмешаться, если это будет Финсток. Но сейчас Стайлз не собирается ее сдавать, прибережет это на другой случай. О да. Он асс стратегии и тактики. – И мы говорили о том, что я остаюсь.

Дерек моргает.

\- Остаешься? Здесь? С нами?

\- Ага.

\- … Навсегда?

\- Пока смерть не разлучит нас, Дерек, - о, а _вот это_ интересный всплеск эмоций. О да! Стайлз может подождать. Доказано, он может ждать годами, опираясь только на мечту и надежду. А уж опираясь на ответные чувства он может ждать вечно. Хотя… Хорошо, что ему не придется этого делать.

\- Разве ты… - и внезапно Дерек впадает в панику. Что? – Разве ты не будешь скучать по ним?

О.

\- Конечно, буду.

\- Тогда почему остаешься?

\- Потому что я буду скучать и по тебе, идиот. Я потеряю в любом случае. А ты один из тех, кто живы прямо здесь и сейчас, передо мной, - хорошо, что Стайлз наконец-то научился отпускать. Он знает – даже самая сильная боль иссякает и остается только небольшая рана. Жаль, что это займет годы. И нужно будет привыкнуть не бередить ее лишний раз. Он с нетерпением ждет этого момента.

\- Ты правда останешься? – неуверенно спрашивает Дерек.

\- Я правда останусь, - обещает Стайлз. – Дерек, я никуда не уйду.

И потом он чувствует невероятное, огромное, абсолютное, почти безумное счастье Дерека. И вот за это, думает Стайлз, за это стоило умереть.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дерек, потому что он не умеет пользоваться словами. Стайлз усмехается и хлопает его по плечу.

Он будет скучать по своему миру. Вспоминать его каждый день всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. Он знает, его ждут годы кошмаров о предательстве и вине, панических мыслей об упущенных возможностях. Он знает. Но все равно - так будет лучше.

Наверное, больше всего Стайлз в себе ненавидит это… постоянное ощущение ужасного конца. Даже когда он был ребенком, даже когда все было хорошо, когда не было никакой причины думать о таком… он всегда ждал. Потерять все. Он был восьмилетним параноиком гораздо раньше, чем его худшие ожидания начали оправдываться.

Итог: он никогда не удивлялся дерьму, которое случалось в его жизни и подозрительно относился к хорошему. А здесь, в этом мире… где у него есть все и ничего в то же время, где ничто не принадлежит ему, где он чувствует себя вором? Ему стало спокойнее. Как бы… он оплатил свои долги. И не так уж все и плохо, фатализм.

\- О чем бы ты не думал, - рычит Дерек. – Прекрати!

Стайлз пихает его кулаком и расслабляется. Да. Он сможет с этим жить. Сможет.

И по любому… Он сделал свой выбор.

Конец.


End file.
